Con todos Tus Defectos
by SofiaLugo
Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie,Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero quien? Peter/OC 134 Reviews En Version Original!
1. Este Lío

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demas le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**_

_**Summary: Narnia, Inglaterra y la guerra han separado totalmente a los hermanos Pevensie , Peter se une al ejército simplemente para escapar de la tensión de estar en su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo - enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez - antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero, ¿quién? Pete/OC**_

_**Buenoo, soy nueva en fanfiction, yo soy mala para escribir asi que me dedico a la traducción de otras historias. Sin mas que decir aquí les dejo el primer capitulos :D**_

* * *

**Este Lio**

_Marzo, 1994_

**Londres, Inglaterra.**

Peter Pevensie salía de la oficina de alistamiento con la más débil de sus sonrisas en su rostro. Sus ojos tenian una total determinación, como si estuviera en frente a un sueño terrible y maravilloso al que nunca habia vencido antes, llevaba los documentos de alistamiento en su mano, miro al cielo, y su vista estaba atenta las nubes grises amenazando con estallar en su cabeza al doblar a la esquina. Sordo, triste… habian mas de mil palabras con las que el podia describir a Inglaterra. Peter gimio cuando una de las gotas de lluvia rebotaba en su mejilla, metio los preciados papeles debajo de su chaqueta. Vio una rata corriendo por la orilla de la acera para ir debajo de la calle.

"_Estoy contigo, amigo. Odio la lluvia" _Se compadecio Peter en silencio. Con el corazon pesado y a un paso ligero, se metio las manos en los bolsillos, agacho la cabeza y se mezclo con la masa de gente britanica.

La estacion del tren estaba mojada y sucia, parecia irradiar el hedor de miedo que llenaba toda la ciudad. Parecia que la guerra se habia convertido en una parte irritante de la vida cotidiana, como proyectos de ley o de trenes atrasados. Metido en sus pensamientos, Peter dirigio su mirada por encima de la multitud y la coloco en el gran reloj de la pared. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que el tren a Finchley habia partido diez minutos atrás. Tendria que llegar tarde a casa de nuevo, ser regañado por Susan en la puerta, y luego por su madre en el camino hacia la cocina, si tenia suerte escucharia un gruñido de la litera de arriba en su habitación, que deberia de provenir de Ed. Si Lucy lo oia llegar mientras estudiaba para sus clases, ella lo detenia en el pasillo para darle un rapido abrazo y luego volver a su habitación a estudiar.

Peter nego con la cabeza, tratando de recordar los dias en que su familia era muy unida y amorosa, cuando siempre se cubrian las espaldas unos a otros y siempre tenian un hombro listo para llorar. Cerrando sus ojos se pellizco el puente de la nariz. Habia sido suficiente. Inglaterra y una guerra mecanica se habia metido en ellos, nunca serian los mismos. Pero al menos esa condenada guerra les impediria matarse unos a otros. Solo esperaba que pudiera reducir esa tension en su cuello, pues en su casa posiblemente volveria.

La llegada del odioso tren saco a Peter de sus pensamientos, y se deslizo hacia las puertas e apertura, justo por delante de todo el mundo, para asegurar un asiento. Lo buscaba para aliviar sus musculos tensos, pues ir de los lazos que colgaban del techo no era una buena opcion.

Antes de que Peter hubiera abierto la puerta completamente ya Susan lo estaba regañando, mientras se frotaba su lapiz labial rojo y tenia en su control el espejo de la entrada. – Peter, has llegado tarde otra vez. De verdad ¿Cuándo vas a aprender a mirar el reloj?-

-Oh si. Porque yo no se mirar un reloj, el tren llego tarde- replico él en voz baja, arrojando el sombrero sobre la mesa y quitandose la chaqueta. La colgo mojada y empezo a gotar en el estante, pero ignoro las protestas de Susan cuando el paso a su lado.

A medida que iba hacia la cocina, vio el horno abierto y varias latas y envases por la habitación. Helen le dio una mirada de advertencia a su hijo mayor. – Se suponia que estarias en casa hace veinte minutos-

-Tren de ultima hora- fue todo lo que él dijo en modo de explicación antes de irse hacia las escaleras. Helen nego con su cabeza, preguntandose tambien que habia pasado con su familia.

Peter llevaba solo dos escalones, pero se detuvo al pasar por la puerta de Lucy, esperando algun tipo de bienvenida por parte de su hermana mas pequeña. En el momento en que abrio la puerta, Lucy coloco sus brazos alrededor de el, abrazandolo. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Ella se aparto para mirarlo y le pregunto:

-¿Recibistes mi libro, Peter?-

Él beso la parte superior de su cabeza y asintio con la cabeza. – Esta en mi abrigo-. Se echo reir y se fue lejos de el para ir a las escaleras a buscar el libro y una declaracion de Ned Nickerson. Peter nego con su cabeza sin dejar de sonreir.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, se las arreglo para pasar por la puerta de la habitación que compartia con su hermano y se dirigio a su escritorio tratando de atravesar los montones de ropa, de trabajo escolar o restos de cualquier cosa que se habian acumulado en el suelo. Tiro su bolso a la cama, golpeando a Ed en la cara.

-Hey! Dejame dormir!- se quejo Ed empujando el objeto infractor hacia el suelo.

-Oh, ¿Dormir? Es temprano!- Peter rodo los ojos, dejandose caer en su mesa, y encendio la pequeña lampara. El circulo de luz revelo una asombrosa cantidad de polvo en su maquina de escribir. Peter dio un pesado suspiro y soplo sacudiendo el polvo antes de colocar un nuevo trozo de papel.

-Claro! Tu nunca has tratado dormir en el sofa abultado de la Señora Walter con ese maldito gato maullando toda la noche- replico Ed cubriendose la cara con la almohada.

-Cuida tu lenguaje- El documento se deslizo hacia un lado cuando Peter comenzo a escribir confundiendo las letras. Suspiro exageradamente y arranco el papel de la maquina de escribir, cortandose un dedo en el proceso – Oh, maldición-

Podria haber jurado oir un – Hipócrita- debajo de las cobijas de la litera.

Lucy saltaba por las escaleras, cayendo con gracia con sus dos pies en la parte inferior. Vio como un vestido moderno negro se iba cerrando la puerta, Susan, contuvo el impulso de rodar los ojos. Pero sonrio al ver la chaqueta de Peter goteando cerca de la puerta. Fue hacia el, volteando la tela humeda, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, pero sin encontrar algo. Fruncio el ceño, recordando el numero ridiculos de bolsillos y bolsas cosidos en la chaqueta de Peter. Habia dicho que cuando compro la chaqueta, sabia que seria necesario hasta el ultimo de ellos. Lucy rodo los ojos, aguantando una sonrisa.

En casi el ultimo bolsillo, sus dedos rozaron un papel. Sonrio feliz, y lo saco. Fruncio el ceño al ver que no era su carta. Estaba a punto de devolverlo al bolsillo cuando algo llamo su atención. Poco a poco, ella abrio el papel que estaba doblado sutilmente en cuatro parte, sintio que su garganta se estrechaba.

"_¿No ha ido a suficientes guerras?" _exclamo Lucy para sus adentros, fruncio sus labios un momento mientras pensaba, y luego metio el documento de alistamiento en su propio bolsillo.

Lucy regreso a su cuarto, masticandose distraidamente el labio. Se detuvo y echo un vistazo a la habitación de los chicos. Sacudio su cabeza y fue hacia la suya, que estaba lejos de la de Ed y Peter. El piso era impecable, todo estaba en su lugar. Los roperos estaban alineados. El mas antiguo era e de Lucy, el cual albergaba su ropa y la ropa de cama, sin embargo era especial para ella, pues habia ayudado a pagarlo. Con un gran esfuerzo, Lucy contuvo las lagrimas y toco la manija oxidada. No tenia nada de especial, era un ropero simple, pero cuando lo habia visto hacia dos años, sus ojos se iluminaron con una pequeña alegria secreta, la cual sus hermanos habia tratado desesperadamente de ignorar. Ella le prometio a su mama que ahorraria el dinero suficiente para comprarlo, y asi lo hizo. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba en su habitación sin polvo y cuidado, se preguntaba como una pieza similar habia unido a su familia, y con la misma facilidad la habia separado.

Ya era tarde, cuando Lucy al fin tenia suficiente valor para ir a la habitación de su hermano. Su madre estaba dormida. Y Edmund estaba en casa de la Señora Walter y Susan no llegaria a casa durante algunas horas. Era ahora o nunca.

Peter bostezo y fue hacia la puerta. Lucy lo miro, con una mirada que estaba entre necesitar un abrazo y estrangularlo. Era una mirada con la que no estaba familiarizado, asi que se hizo a un lado y dejo que entrara. Lucy fruncio la nariz ante el olor desagradable de calcetines sucios. Peter cerro la puerta detrás de el.

-¿Qué pasa Lu?- pregunto él con su voz cansada.

-Mejor dicho ¿Qué es esto?- Peter vio como Lucy le colocaba el documento de alistamiento en sus narices. Suspiro con una mezcla de angustia e ira. Arranco la hoja de su mano.

-Vamos Lucy! ¿Ahora estas husmeando mis cosas?-

-Tu me mandastes a buscar mi libro en tu abrigo- dijo ella. Después de un momento Peter asintio con la cabeza, mirando al suelo.

-Bien-

-Peter… ¿No has ido a suficientes guerra?- pregunto Lucy.

Sacudio la cabeza, arrastrando los pies. –No se trata de la lucha, Lu-

-Si, si se trata. Siempre ha sido sobre eso, el honor, todo lo que se pudre-

-No, se trata de irme-

Eso dejo a Lucy en seco. - ¿Salir de donde?- La vacilación se reflejaba en sus ojos, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta. Peter miro a la ventana, como si la lluvio no le tuviera piedad al cristal. Volvio los ojos hacia ella.

-Esta casa. Esta familia. Este lio-

Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás, como si, literalmente, le hubieran dado una bofetada. –¿Asi que porque las cosas no son perfectas, nos vas a dar la espalda y salir corriendo? Peter tu no eres asi!.

-Si, bueno tal vez me canse de ser el mas fuerte, ¿Alguna vez lo pensaste?.

Lucy lo miro, sin saber que decir o pensar siquiera. Ninguno de los dos tenia la razon. Peter apreto la mandibula, tratando de no mirarla, pero no lo soporto mucho tiempo y la observo. Giro sus talones y se marcho de su habitación, él cerro la puerta detrás de ellas. Lucy espero llegar a su habitación para permitirse a si misma llorar. Se suponia que ese tipo de emociones no deberian figurar en el cuerpo de una niña de doce años de edad.

Apoyo la frente en su hermoso armario, vertiendo lagrimas por sus mejillas _"Oh Aslan. Por favor, ayudalo"_ rezaba ella en voz baja, sabiendo que lo unico que tenia para salvarlo era su fe.

Empezaba otro dia, volvian y Lucy vio el escenario.

Lucy suspiro, recordando el numero de peleas en las que habia participado su hermano. Solo un dia de la semana pasada, Peter habia vuelto sin un ojo morado o una camisa rasgada.

Susan se reunio con ella, con los brazos llenos de flores. Lucy miro las flores de color rosa y purpura dudosamente antes de hablarle a su hermana - ¿Quién te las dio?-

-Kevin- respondio Susan feliz. Lucy trato desesperadamente recordar cual era Kevin, pero desistio, pues estaba preocupada en asuntos mas importantes, al igual que Peter, que de nuevo estaba peleando, Ed no lo penso, y como de costumbre, entro a la pelea, y por una vez a Peter no le molesto. Las dos chicas se acercaron a la luchar, tratando de asomar la cabeza fuera de la multitud. Con algunos exitos, vieron como sus hermanos golpeaban a los chicos del suelo. Peter se irguio y clavo sus ojos en los de Lucy. Con un aire ironico, sus labios temblaron en una extraña mueca. Al terminar la pelea, Peter se acerco a ella y le dijo cruelmente: - Tal vez tu no estabas totalmente equivocada, Lu. Creo que si es sobre la lucha-

Habia caido la noche, y los cuatro hermanos fueron encerrados en la sala de estar, debido a que le habian prometido a su madre que pasarian un tiempo de calidad. Lucy estaba en el sofa, leyendo su nuevo libro. Edmund jugaba aburrido ajedrez solo. Susan pasaba la pagina de la ultima revista Cosmopolitan. Y, Peter tenia la mirada perdida en el fuego, sentando, totalmente quieto, con las manos cruzadas en su regazo, al igual que su padre lo hacia. De repente, se levanto con una mano en el bolsillo y dijo: - Hay algo que necesito decirle a ustedes tres- Con una mirada, señalo sobre su libro y se corrigió – Bueno, ustedes dos-

-¿Dos quienes?- Pregunto Susan sin mirarlo.

-Tu y Ed. Lucy ya lo sabe-

-¿Sabe que?- pregunto Ed, mirando a un caballo que pertenecia a su contricante invisible.

-Que se va a la guerra- explico Lucy, con voz burlona. Susan levanto la cabeza inmediatamente - ¿Qué tu que?-

Peter se dio la vuelta para colocar una mano sobre el retrato de su familia, su familia cuando era feliz. Evitaba el contacto visual con su figura en el retrato. – Me uno al ejercito-

-Pero tu solo tienes diecisiete años!- exclamo Edmund, sabiendo muy bien que muchos de sus amigos y Peter habian mentido sobre su edzad.

Susan se acomoda en la silla, con la revista abierta en su regazo. – ¿Por que nos dices ahora? ¿Cuando mama no esta aquí?-

-Bueno, es obvio- dijo Ed. Susan lo veia sin entender. Edmund continuo – El no va a decirle-

-¿Tu esperas que nosotros le digamos? Pregunto Susan con una mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa e ira.

Peter se encogio de hombros – Bueno, podrias decirle que Sali corriendo y me uní al circo- bromeo dandoles la espalda aun.

-No puedo creer esto, Peter!- Susan cerro la revista con brusquedad, y la arrojo sobre la mesa de café, se levanto y coloco sus manos en sus caderas.

Peter se dio la vuelta para hacerles frente, cruzando los brazos mientras lo hacia – Yo no puedo soportar esto! Susan, por eso lo hice-

-¿Soportar que?-

-¿ Estas repleta de preguntas hoy no Susan?-espeto Peter – No puedo seguir asi- dijo Peter haciendo un gesto en torno a la habitación en la que estaban.

Susan trago saliva, metida en sus pensamientos. Cerro los ojos, y se acerco a su hermano mayor. – Muy bien Peter. Que te maten!- espeto ella y paso junto a el, rozando su falda en la pierna de su hermano. Todos dieron un brinco al oir el golpe de la puerta principal. Susan se habia ido.

Peter se paso la mano por la cara antes irse por la puerta de atrás. Al tirarle todas las piezas de Edmund se sacudieron, mientras estabilizaba el tablero le dijo a su hermana menor – Bueno. Yo diria que el momento de calidad juntos estuvo bien gastado, ¿no es asi, Lu?-

Lucy lo fulmino con una mirada feroz, y se levanto. Lanzo su libro hacia abajo sin molestarse en ver el numero de pagina, y subio corriendo a su habitación por las escaleras. Ed estaba preparado para el portazo, asi que sostuvo el tablero para que las piezas no cayeran nuevamente. Él puso sus codos sobre la mesa, la barbilla apoyada en los puños y le dijo a la silla vacia frente a el:

- Tu turno-

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí estuvo el primer capitulo, espero que les halla gustado, espero su review pliis. Se ira Peter a la guerra? Sobrevivirá? Volverá alguna vez a Narnia? De quien se enamorara?**_

_**Descúbranlo todo en el siguiente capitulo de Con todos sus defectos, jajajaja. Bueno bye recuerden el botoncito verde *_***_


	2. El Bien De La Lucha

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**_

_**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie,Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero quien? Peter/OC 134 Reviews En Version Original!**_

* * *

**El Bien De La Lucha**

Decenas, probablemente cientos, de veces en que Susan, Edmund y Lucy se habían alineado para despedirse de su hermano mayor. Lo habían abrazado y besado en la mejilla. Luego los hermanos volverían a sus funciones, sabiendo que él volvería sano y salvo. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Ninguno de ellos podía estar seguro de cuando volvería o si el regresaría con ellos.

Peter se dirigió escaleras abajo, llevaba puesta su nuevo uniforme, y la mochila al hombro. Lucy espero de primera, con el sombrero entre las manos. Él le tomo con su mano su mejilla y beso la otra como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Lucy lo vio con sus ojos llorosos y sonriéndole le coloco su sombrero firmemente en la cabeza. Edmund estaba un poco mas abajo con los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula tensa. Él apretó los dientes, como siempre lo había hecho cuando estaba molesto. Peter apoyo la mano sobre su hermano y lo jalo hacia él abrazando libremente, pues se habían creado, inconscientemente, un espacio entre ellos. Susan balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de ella y con la mirada hacia el suelo. Peter no hizo un intento de abrazarla, besarla o incluso tocarla. Se quedo parado ante ella con torpeza, sin saber que pasaba por su mente. La mirada de Susan viajo hacia sus pantalones, que estaban arrugados. Se pregunto ociosamente si Peter se había dado cuenta de eso al plancharlos. Por ultimo, levanto su mirada hacia los ojos de su único hermano mayor.

-Adiós Peter- dijo ella uniformemente.

Él asintió con la cabeza – Adiós Susan- Se quedo unos momentos mas enfrente de ella. Peter se inclino y coloco un beso en la sien de su hermana. Su mano contra su pelo negro azabache casi provoco que Susan se inundara en lágrimas, pero no, de ninguna manera le daría la satisfacción de saber que le importaba. No, ya no. No seria su hermana idiota, el quería ir a la guerra para cumplir algún extraño sentido del deber que tenia. Si se quería ir, que lo hiciera, pero sin el paquete de atención de su hermana mas adulta.

Peter se alejo de ella, un suspiro salio de sus labios. Metió los dedos en uno de sus bolsillos y saco una moneda de oro. La coloco entre sus dedos y la hizo girar. -¿Quién le quiere decir a mama?-

Ed se burlo, mirando al espejo de la sala para evitar los ojos de Peter. Lucy se cruzo de brazos, golpeando con el pie, mirando al piso, el techo y la pared. La repugnancia se incrusto en cada fibra de Susan y Peter lo leyó por su postura rígida y la mirada fría de sus ojos, más bien helada…

-¿Nadie? Muy bien. Me iré…- Peter agarro el picaporte con la mano y lo fue girando lentamente – Adiós- dijo por encima del hombro con falsa jovialidad, y lanzo la moneda al aire. Todos la vieron brillar mientras caía. Ninguno fue a levantarla. La puerta no se cerró. Pero Peter se había ido, y tal vez se había ido se sus vidas. Lucy fue la ultima en dejar la sala.

* * *

Helen Pevensie llego a casa esa noche, con los brazos llenos de bolsas del supermercado. Había logrado ganar y guardar dinero, y ahora tenia todo lo que necesitaría para el pastel de cumpleaños de Edmund.

Susan y Lucy estaba en la sala, la tensión en la casa era mayor que la habitual, Helen entro a su casa. -¡Hola! ¿Dónde esta Peter? La camisa de la escuela le empieza a quedar un poco apretada así que compre tela para hacerle una nueva.. Quiero tomar sus medidas y hacerla de inmediato-

Susan cerro su libro de texto de química, tomo sus cosas y salio corriendo escaleras arriba, incluso Helen sabia que algo estaba mal. Frunció el ceño por la confusión y se volvió hacia sus hijos menores -¿Edmund? ¿Lucy? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde esta Peter?- Lucy se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar de ida y vuelta, hablando para si misma. Ed suspiro y se froto los ojos con el pulgar y el índice.

-Son unos cobardes Ed- dijo Lucy – Los dos son unos cobardes. Están huyendo de sus problemas, sin importarles nada. Susan tiene tantos novios que no puedo recordar todos los nombres y Peter se fue a la guerra como si creyera que va a un día de campo ¿Qué hay de malo con ellos Ed?-

-¿¡Peter se ha ido a la guerra!- grito Helen, dejando caer las bolsas con comida al suelo.

Edmund y Lucy volvieron sus cabezas hacia su madre, casi habían olvidado que estaba allí. Ambos tartamudearon y balbucearon, su madre los veía aturdidamente y alternaba su mirada entre sus hijos. Lucy se encogió de hombros, sin saber que decirle a su madre.

-Si mama. Peter es un idiota y se fue a la guerra- logro decir Ed.

Helen se dejo caer en el piso con las manos en sus mejillas – Él solo tiene diecisiete años… Él no espero siquiera para decir adiós ¿Soy una madre tan horrible como para que ni siquiera pudiera soportar decirme adiós?-

Lucy se arrodillo junto a su madre, paso un brazo alrededor de ella – No mama, no por eso se fue. Peter te ama, realmente te ama-

Helen se volvió hacia su hija menor – No me has respondido la pregunta Lucy- Ella se mordió el labio y miro a Edmund, que se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-Tú no eres una madre horrible. Eres la única que tenemos- dijo Edmund por su hermana.

* * *

Pequeños enfrentamiento en el sur de Inglaterra y en el norte de Francia consumían el día de Peter, y mas a menudo sus noches. A pesar del armamento avanzado y los ataques aéreos, la guerra no había cambiado tanto a Peter como para no reconocerlo. No importaba cuantas personas habían muerto, solo que lo habían hecho. No importaba la forma en la que ganaba, solo que los periódicos informaran que lo habían hecho. Lo único que importaba era mantenerse con vida y asegurarse de que el hombre de enfrente no lo hiciera. Era callado e introvertido durante los juegos de cartas y risas estridentes.

Había momentos en los que Peter podía disfrutar de un momento fugaz de silencio y paz con sus hombres. Pero ahora, era solo un soldado, no un rey o un general. Nadie escuchaba sus consejos o ideas. De hecho, él realmente no podía recordar la ultima vez que alguien le había prestado atención.

Así demostró su valentía en el campo de batalla, casi nunca usaba su arma, en lugar de eso usaba la arista de su bayoneta. Le dio el uso de una especie de espada, no sabia si la valentía o la temeridad, llamo la atención de su oficial al mando. Se sentía extraño caminando de la tienda de los hombres enlistados a la del Coronel Turnage. Nunca en su vida había llegado al extremo de convertirse en uno de esos "jóvenes imprudentes". Sin embargo, de seguro escucharía como el coronel le daba un discurso, tratándolo como un niño.

Él respiro hondo y se preparo para la humillación antes de entrar a la tienda. Turnage estaba sentado en su escritorio al teléfono. Indico a Peter para que actuase como si estuviera de acuerdo en casi todas las cosas que decía al teléfono. Por ultimo, finalizo la llamada y se volvió hacia Peter.

-Soldado Pevensie, me han llegado informaciones de que usted toma riesgos innecesarios en el campo de batalla- dijo el coronel-

Peter apretó los dientes – Yo no lo creo señor. Yo se lo que hago- dijo firmemente.

Las cejas del coronel se levantaron casi hasta el nacimiento de su pelo - ¿Tu crees? Si tú puedes contar las batallas en las que has peleado con una sola mano, no sabes lo que estas haciendo-

Peter sintió como si el aire de sus pulmones se hubiera escapado completamente. La peor parte era que sabía que el coronel no tendría intención de ser condescendiente. El coronel no tenia idea de que la cicatriz que iba desde la clavícula de Peter hasta su rodilla se había abierto y al cirujano le había costado más de una hora para poder coserla. No tenia idea de la delgada línea roja iba casi por todo el camino de el hombro al brazo de Peter. Pero Turnage no había terminado.

-Sin embargo, te he visto en acción y te mueves como un verdadero soldado. Puedes estar verde, pero no dejas que el enemigo lo sepa. Puedo ver a trabes de tus ojos, que eres el hombre con más experiencia que hay. Por ellos te estoy promoviendo. Podríamos usar mas hombres como tu- Peter no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Promovido…

El Coronel Turnage sonrió, tomo una insignia de su mesa y se la entrego.

-Felicidades, mi cabo- Le dio una palmada en el hombro y luego sonó el teléfono, por lo que volvió a estar de nuevo ocupado. Peter iba caminando a ciegas a su tienda. Todos los rostros se volvieron inquisitivos y miraron a Peter. Él se encogió de hombro y siguió su camino. Esa noche supo que no seria la última vez que su experiencia en las guerras de Narnia le darían una ventaja.

Y así fue durante los próximos meses. Peter era imprudente, despiadado, brillante en la batalla y recibió otro ascenso. Sin embargo, algo le faltaba. Él ya no era un guerrero de Narnia, solo un soldado. El heroísmo por el que había sido tan famoso en otro mundo se había ido. Él no estaba luchando por una causa, solo por el bien de la lucha. Todo el mundo noto algo ligeramente diferente en Peter cuando estaba en el campo de batalla. Era como si estuviera buscando algo y creía que podría encontrarlo en las salpicaduras de sangre en su uniforme. Sus ojos adquirieron una cualidad feroz y parecía mas alto, sin importan lo absurdo que sonaba.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba sentado en su litera lejos de las risas y las bromas de los demás, los recuerdos llenaban su mente, la luz de sus ojos moría. Era el recuerdo de los hombres que habían luchado a su lado. En la guerra, siempre había podido confiar en ellos. Pero allí en Inglaterra no era así, allí estaba perdido y enfadado con todo el mundo.

Una noche, después de un enfrentamiento particularmente insoportable, Peter era uno de los pocos hombres aun despierto. Tres o cuatro personas estaban alrededor de una partida de póquer, mientras se pasaban una bebida puramente alcohólica, y vieron a Peter mirando una vez una fotografía.

- ¿De que crees que es?- pregunto uno de ellos en voz baja.

Probablemente su novia- dijo otro.

No, es demasiado amargado como para tener una novia-

Su curiosidad pudo mas que ellos, así que mucho mas tarde, después de que Peter se había quedado dormido, dos de ellos se acercaron a su cama y sacaron disimuladamente la imagen de debajo de su colchón. Uno la alumbraba con una linterna.

Debe de ser su familia- La fotografía mostraba a los cuatro hermanos en un picnic en la playa. Susan estaba mirando a Edmund que llevaba una galleta a mitad de camino a su boca y le hacia cosquillas a Lucy, Peter, parecía que no pararía de reír a tiempo como para respirar.

¿Ves lo feliz que era antes?

El otro sacudió la cabeza – Tal vez murió- dijo volviendo a observar la imagen.

Peter despertó por las voces y abrió un ojo – Tal vez ustedes no deberían de revisar las cosas de otras personas-

Los dos hombres dejaron escapar un aullido de sorpresa - ¡Oh! Ehh… Lo siento amigo- dejo caer la foto en la litera y se fueron. Peter negó con el cabeza, demasiado cansado como para hacer un reclamo.

* * *

_Mayo/Junio 1944_

**_Normandia, Francia_**

En el momento en que Peter era un Sargento Segundo, su división había estado en el sur de Inglaterra durante semanas, formándose y esperándose para la misión de alto secreto a la cual los habían enviado. Exigió el más absoluto secreto y hasta la fecha estaban dudosos. Lo único que sabían era que ellos estaban colaborando con los canadienses y estadounidenses en el lanzamiento de la misión, que requería luna llena. A finales de mayo, el 04 de junio fue seleccionado como su Día D, pero el tiempo parecía no estar de acuerdo. Se pensó que toda la operación tendría que ser pospuesta por un mes entero, para que la luna llena estuviera de nuevo, pero se recibió la noticia de que actuarían en la fecha acordada.

Alrededor de las 8:30 de la mañana del 06 de junio, la división de Peter entro a la playa en el norte de Francia, cerca de Caen. Llegaron hasta la playa con perdidas menores.

Fue en esa batalla en la que la vida de Peter fue cambiada, una vez mas, para siempre. Ese día el no hizo algo, ese día fue Peter "El Magnifico", el guerrero y héroe, quien hizo algo. Salvo la vida de un hombre. Peter no había socializado con alguno de los hombre de su división, pero al menos podía reconocer a algunos i.e. era necesario. Uno de estos hombres se llamaba Guillermo, habia desembarcado junto a él y los dos llevaban un ritmo natural. Lucharon con facilidad, pero no al mismo nivel al que Peter hubiera luchado con Edmund, pero era comodo de todas formas.

Eran casi las 2:00 de la tarde y la infantería habia avanzado casi tres millas. Peter estaba empapado en sudor, pero no su uniforme no era nada en comparación con su cota de malla. Por una vez estaba usando su arma, aunque el seguia preferiendo usar la bayoneta por lo que la mantuvo cerca. Después de despachar una fila de soldados del Eje, se volvio para encontrarse con que a William le estaban apuntando con una pistola su cabeza. Sin pensarlo, Peter envio su arma a pulgadas de la cara de William y movio la pistola de la mano del aleman. El hombre se volvio, con el rifle en la mano y una extraña mueca en su mano, lo que le dio a William la oportunidad de quitarse de la amenaza.

Sin embargo, ahora Peter estaba cerrado en un encuentro con el aleman. Se giro y coloco la bayoneta firmemente en su ligar. Era un baile suave entre dos personas frustrados, vertiendo sus quejas en sus pies ligeros y sus pasos sangrientos. En un golpe final el aleman le hizo un corte perfecto a Peter del brazo a la cadera. Nunca paso por la cabeza de Peter perder un uno a uno en la guerra, porque sus pensamientos fueron directos a disparar al aleman que cayo perfectamente en su bayoneta.

Pero luego la sangrienta oscuridad consumio el mundo de Peter…

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aquí llego el segundo capitulo :D Ahí esta el boton del review (: es muuy buenaa yo se lo que digo :$**_


	3. Gloria Inmadura

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.

_**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero quien? Peter/OC 134 Reviews En Versión Original!**_

* * *

_Junio 1944_

_Hastings, Inglaterra_

Rachel Winstrom, enfermera del ejército británico, iba entre las filas de camillas de los pasillos del hospital. Las bajas de Normandia habían sido enviadas a su hospital en la mañana, ya a la tarde la corriente de soldados heridos fue disminuyendo. Dos hombres la detuvieron, una camilla los separaba.

Este es el ultimo señorita, ¿Dónde lo quiere?-

Lo siento, pero estamos llenos. Ni siquiera hay superficie para…- comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpida.

-Esta casi muerto! Terminaremos de matarlo si lo movemos de nuevo-

Rachel se mordió el labio, limpio el goteo de sudor de su frente con su brazo. Ella miro a su alrededor, la sala estaba llena, las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado y se contrastaban con las manchas de suciedad y sangre en la sala. – Esta bien, esta bien. Vamos a encontrar un lugar para él-

Ella movió algunas camillas y lo coloco cerca del balcón. Con agilidad, sus dedos ágiles echaron para atrás la camisa. Después de ver tantas heridas en el día, esa no la impresiono. Ella arranco con cuidado la identificación de su uniforme, y con su pulgar froto la sangre y la suciedad, leyó en vos alta – Peter Pevensie-

Rachel suspiro. Era tan joven, todos eran jóvenes ¿Qué les hacia ponerse los uniformes y marchar a sus muertes? ¿Sus vidas eran tan malas? ¿O creía que encontrarían la gloria axial?. Tras analizar, recordó que cuando ella se había inscrito, ella brillaba, la emoción, el honor… Sacudió sus pensamientos y vio la identificación de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que no era tan diferente. Solo que esta vez ella salvaría su vida, cuando el había intentando perderla.

Rachel no sabia por que, pero su corazón se encogió cuando el medico le entrego un bisturí para operar el cuerpo de Peter Pevensie. Ella había hecho eso cientos de veces desde que se había unido al personal medico militar, pero se sentía diferente esta vez. Era solo una punzada, una sensación, una corazonada, algo diferente sobre el muchacho. Algo diferente. Sin embargo, cuando lo miro a la cara, todo lo que vio fueron diecisiete años y lo mismo que veía en los demás soldados.

Horas después de haber operado a Peter, y otra docena más de cirugías exitosas. Rachel encontró tiempo libre para ir a ver a Peter. Se quito los guantes y la mascara. Fue entre las camas y camillas a la esquina en el balcón. Rachel coloco detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello rebelde. Fue hacia la camilla, le toco con su mano los cortes y cicatrices en el rostro de Peter. Sus dedos se quedaron un momento en su mejilla, fue hacia la mesa para ver la caja de cosas rescatables. Su uniforme estaba destruido, Tal vez habría algunos artículos personales intactos.

Cuidadosamente saco la pequeña caja y la coloco en su regazo. Había una fotografía de cuatro hermanos, pasó sus dedos con cada uno de ellos. Vio a Peter dormido en la camilla, lo imagino feliz y sonriente. Imagino su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos. Por alguna razón, no le fue difícil.

Rachel coloco la foto en la caja, y con cuidado saco un papel blanco arrugado.

_Querida Su, Querida hermana, _Querida Susan.

No diré que cometí un error, porque no creo que lo hice. _Me gustaría disculparme_, esta guerra no es como la que libramos antes, y no solo porque no este acostumbrado a las armas, bombas y aviones. Es diferente porque no recibo ni una señal de ustedes, porque no recibo cartas de ustedes ni cajas con galletas un poco rancias.

Su forma de escribir tenía cierta elegancia pasada de moda. Fue difícil encontrarle algún sentido a la carta sin terminar, pero sabia que lo que escribía significaba mucho para él. ¿Su hermana no aprobaba que viniera a la guerra? Su ceño se frunció y coloco el papel encima de la fotografía. Su rostro se veía joven e ingenuo, pero no del tolo, había algo que había percibido diferente con él. Ella quería saber más de él.

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron al sentí una presión fría en su frente. Su visión era borrosa, se quería frotar los ojos, pero descubrió que le dolían mucho, apenas podía moverse. Gimió, parpadeando con ferocidad. La forma borrosa que estaba en frente de él se convirtió en una mujer, presionando suavemente.

-Donde…?- Peter tenia la voz demasiado ronca. Se aclaro la garganta y comenzó de nuevo -¿Dónde estoy?-

-Santa Ágata, Hospital en Hastings. Has estado aquí tres días- le informo Rachel.

-¿Tres días? Peter abrió los ojos en estado de shock. y trato de incorporarse, pero se quedo sin aliento. Si vista se dirigió a una venda blanca que envolvía sus brazos a sus caderas. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios y se hundió de nuevo en la almohada.

Rachel tiro de una comisura de su labio arriba, sonriendo y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo – Estarás bien, nada de Nazis pero estarás bien. Tres semanas o un mes, y luego devuelta a tus pies-

-Un mes?- casi grito – Oh no, no, no. Eso no pasara-

Rachel levanto una ceja – Bueno, tendrás que-

Peter negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor – Tú no entiendes. Tengo que regresar- No se dio cuenta de que estaba usando el tono de mando que siempre lo metía en problemas. Ella levanto una ceja hacia él y cruzo sus brazos.

-Bueno si tú en realidad te quieres quitar la vida, contén la respiración hasta que te vuelvas azul, pero tú no dejaras este hospital hasta que estés recuperado- le espeto ella, con sus tormentosos ojos azules grisáceos. Ella se dio la vuelta y desapareció para ver la pobre alma de algún otro.

Peter se estrujo la cara con desagrado e irritación. Maldijo en voz baja. Bajo las manos de nuevo Un mes? Sin duda será una tortura, pensó de mala gana, su cuerpo deberia de estar de vuelta a la lucha, aunque admitió en silencio que era casi imposible volver sintiéndose tan mal.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel llevo la bandeja de comida a Peter, lo sacudió para despertarlo. Abrió los ojos y miro con cautela alrededor. Ella ignoro la mirada – Creo que empezamos con mal pie. Estuve un poco quisquillosa anoche, Rachel Winstro,- se presento y extendió la mano.

Peter metió el tenedor en la comida - ¿Se supone que eso es una disculpa?-

-Disculpa ¿Por qué?- ella bajo su mano al regazo dándose cuenta de que no la tomaría.

-Por asumir que estoy en la guerra para que me maten, o por que soy demasiado joven para entender lo que significa perder la vida- dijo casi en un gruñido. Peter vio a Rachel estremecerse. Su conciencia lo regaño, pero no se atrevió a pedir disculpar siempre había tenido problemas para decir la palabra "Lo siento".

Rachel apretó la mandíbula y los dedos apretaron la falda. Ella miro a Peter un largo rato, y él la miro a ella, podía jurar que sintió una descarga eléctrica a trabes de ella aunque no se estuvieran tocándose. Rompió la mirada y miro a su alrededor. Por ultimo, lo miro de nuevo, pero evito sus ojos.

-No eres demasiado joven. Eres demasiado inmaduro- dijo con dureza. Peter abrió la boca para una replica mordaz pero ella levanto una mano – Mira, pareceré cruel, pero he visto cientos, miles probablemente, de jóvenes como tu ¿Quieres aventura, emoción y quieres morir con algo que sea romántico, noble y digno? Pero ¿Te detienes a pensar lo que seria tu familia? ¿Piensas en los demás? No, por supuesto que no. Tu solo piensas en la Cruz de Victoria pegada en tu pecho o una reunión con la Reina, fama, fortuna. Tu…-

Peter la interrumpió bruscamente – Eso es correcto. Fama, fortuna y gloria. Lo tuve una vez, y, maldita sea, lo quiero de vuelta. Ahora bien, si no te importa me gustaría comer mi- hizo una pausa para examinar la comida- pan tostado en paz.

Rachel se sintió incapaz de formar palabras después de lo último que Peter dijo. Con una sacudida de su cabeza, se levanto y se llevo la bandeja. Peter hizo un movimiento para agarrarla, pero solo toco el dobladillo de la falda rígida con la punta de los dedos. Se dejo caer de nuevo contra la almohada con un suspiro. La comida podía ser relativamente no comestible, pero había planeado hacer por lo menos un intento valiente. Un momento después, ella regreso y puso la bandeja en sus piernas. Murmuro un lo siento, giro sobre sus talones y se fue.

Peter se encontró involuntariamente sonriendo.

Rachel cerró la puerta de su habitación esperando que la hiciera sentir mejor. Para su disgusto, solo sacudió un pequeño recipiente que estaba en la mesa. Se cayó dejando un millón de pedazos de plata, se inclino a recogerlo. Una vez que lo hizo, se puso de pie y comenzó a despeinar su cabello, cayo sobre los hombre y lo peino con lo hombros.

Se hundió en la silla de su escritorio, miro con ojos vacíos a su espejo. Cansada, sus pensamientos fueron cayendo lentamente. ¿Qué pasa con él? Es indignante, con sus parpados cayendo, comenzó a desabrocharse a blusa. No importaba cuanto intenta pensar en algo mas, los pensamientos de Rachel iban siempre a Peter. Su herida, la fotografía de lo que ella supone su familia, pero sobre todo sus ojos. Hasta ese día había pensado que él era un niño inmaduro con ilusiones de grandeza, pero una mirada con esos ojos profundos, el mar azul lleno de emociones que ella no había experimentado.

-Oh, esto es ridículo! Tú tienes veintidós años de edad! Ella reprendió en voz alta – Es solo un niño- pero sus ultimas palabras carecían de la convicción que ella necesitaba.

Era el atardecer y la mayoría de los pacientes estaban en silencio, escribiendo cartas, leyendo o ya dormidos. Peter se apoyo en la almohada, tomo la pluma y el diario de mano. Su delicado guión se plasmaba fácilmente en la página. Rachel le observaba discretamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Peter se echo a reír, al sentí sus ojos en él.

Levanto una mano – Enfermera? Enfermera ¿podría venir aquí, por favor?-

Rachel levanto una ceja, sabiendo que Peter evitaba el contacto con ella a toda costa. Después de sus primeros dos días, habían decidido sin darse cuenta de que lo mejor era evitar las peleas- Pero ellos estaban fallando miserablemente, pero era raro que alguno de algunos iniciara una conversación de algún tipo. Se dirigió a su cama y con una mano en la cadera, le miro -¿Me ha llamado?-

-Si estas tan curiosa con lo que escribo, solo pregunto- dijo en voz baja.

-Quien dice que estoy curiosa?- le desafió.

-Siete miradas no tan sutiles en varios minutos lo dice. No serias una espía muy buena-

Rachel puso los ojos – Bueno, es obvio que me quieres decir, axial que adelante-

- Oh no, si serás así, lo guardare todo para mi- sonrió Peter.

-Por el amor a Dios, crece!- dijo entre dientes volviéndose para irse de la habitación.

-Hey Pevensie- Peter se apoyo contra una columna del patio del hospital, con los ojos cerrados, poco a poco los abrió y escucho su nombre. Suspiro al ver que Jonathan Dietrich, un cabo sin nada mejor que molestarlo. Dietrich solo había sufrido una pequeña lesión en la muñeca y seria enviado de vuelta a las líneas del ejército en una semana.

Cuando Peter no se digno a responder, Dietrich se burlo – He oído que luchaste contra unos alemanes con tu bayoneta, como una espada o algo así. Que medieval-

Algunos de los otros se reían, aunque Peter no estaba seguro de por que. No le veía la diversión. En el momento, decidió replicarle y le pregunto – Tu eres bueno con la espada?

Dietrich se cruzo de brazos y se acerco a Peter – Yo diría que bastante, Corazón de León-

Peter tosió en su mano para sofocar una sonrisa – En serio? Alguien tiene algo para usar- Miro por encima del hombro de Dietrich a los demás. Se miraron entre si por unos segundos antes de tomar dos palos gruesos.

Peter miro el palo con desden, recordando el silbido de su espado al desenvainarla, y el brillo de la plata perfecta justo antes de ir a una batalla. Ahora, aquí estaba de pie para combatir por su orgullo con un palo. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se traslado a una posición adecuada. Dietrich tomo rápidamente el palo, colocándose como Peter. Uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a reír en ese momento, pero tendría tiempo de sobra cuando Dietrich estuviera de espaldas.

Formaron un círculo, con un rugido Dietrich se lanzo. Peter fácilmente esquivo la puñalada. Tomo solo unos minutos para que los demás se reunieran en torno al duelo, mirando con fascinación como Peter bloqueaba cada golpe del aficionado. Al final, pareció aburrirse del partido desigual, y con un movimiento de su muñeca, envió el palo de Dietrich volando sobre las cabezas de los espectadores. Peter lo empujo hacia abajo con el antebrazo y dramáticamente coloco el extremo del palo a pulgadas de su cara. Dietrich estaba sin aliento y jadeando. Su cara era de un fantástico rojo, aunque podía ser por el esfuerzo o la vergüenza, Peter no podía estar segura.

-Eso no es justo! Tengo un esguince en la muñeca- protesto Dietrich en vano.

-Y Pevensie ni siquiera deberia estar levantado- dijo una voz femenina desde las afueras de la multitud. Peter puso los ojos y tiro el palo al suelo. La multitud se aparto para revelar a Rachel.

-Relájate Rachel si?- él giro sobre un pie señalando su aparente agilidad- Estoy bien-

-Y por eso estas sangrando- señalo ella con una mano la línea roja visible en la venda a trabes de la camisa desabrochada – Idiota! Como puedes decir que eres inteligente haciendo estas idioteces? Y te lo esta diciendo la Enfermera Winstrom-

Peter puso los ojos de nuevo, Con un exagerado – Si, señora- permitió que lo llevara al interior. Aunque él no lo admitiera, disfruto de toda la atención.

* * *

_**Reviews? Sii? Plisss**_


	4. Luz de Luna y el Bourbon

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.

_**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie,Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero quien? Peter/OC 134 Reviews En Versión Original!**_

* * *

**Capitulo IV- La luz de la luna y el Bourbon.**

Era casi medianoche cuando Peter abrió la puerta a un pálido Peter. Su mano agarraba su bata y la otra el pomo de la puerta. Se froto sus ojos por el sueño, demasiado cansada para preocuparse por atar la bata.

-Por Dios, Pevensie ¿Qué estas haciendo?- murmuro.

Peter se inclino fuertemente contra la pared – Buscándote- dijo con voz áspera.

El dolor de su voz la saco de su neblina de sueño. Parpadeo con rapidez, obligándose a concentrarse. Ahora, completamente despierta, Raquel se dio cuenta de su horrible aspecto. Tenia el pelo revuelto, como si dio muchas vueltas en la cama, sus gloriosos ojos azules estaban nublados – Peter! Que hiciste? En un instante estaba en el pasillo, sosteniéndolo.

Peter hizo una mueca – Oh es Peter ahora eh?-

- No seas sinvergüenza que paso?- lo regaño.

Sin decir una palabra, pero sin duda, un gesto. Peter retiro su camiseta para mostrar el vendaje todo deshecho, la sangre se filtraba a través de la tela blanca de la gasa. Rachel abrió la boca – Maldita sea…- murmuro – Vamos, voy a cambiarte el vendaje aquí, no hay necesidad de despertar a todo el mundo arriba-

Ella tomo su mano y lo llevo a su habitación, en silencio cerro la puerta detrás de ellos. Señalo con su mano una silla para que se sentara, tomo un rollo de gasa y un poco de cinta de un cajón. Peter saco la pequeña silla y se sentó, mirando a Rachel que se movía con gracia por la habitación. Su cabello caoba claro, casi rubio, colgaba despeinado alrededor de sus hombros, desmintiendo su sueño inquieto. La bata de lino blanco que llevaba sobre su camisa se dormir se movía junto con ella debido a la suave brisa de la ventana cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

Con manos delicadas, Rachel comenzó a quitar los vendajes de su pecho. Él hizo una mueca solo dos veces, lo que la dejo impresionada. Tomo los vendajes sangrientos, preguntándose que había estado haciendo.

-Realmente Pevensie, ¿Cómo pudiste meterte en una pelea dos horas después de apagar las luces?- Rachel dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Por que piensas que me metí en una pelea?- Peter exigió indignado.

Ella hizo una pausa levantando una ceja – Honestamente, no creo que con solo palabras bonitas me puedas distraer-

Él susurró mientras Rachel arrastraba un paño húmedo sobre sus heridas, sacando la sangre seca – No son palabras bonitas. Realmente no entre a una pelea-

-Entonces, como sucedió esto?-

Peter balbuceo durante un momento, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo. Rachel asintió con firmeza – Lo sabia, te metiste en una pelea-

-No no lo hice!- suspiro con su orgullo herido – Tuve una pesadilla. Supongo que me moví demasiado antes de despertarme-

Rachel coloco la tela a un lado, y lo miro a los ojos – Quieres hablar de ello?- pregunto, con voz mas suave que la seda.

Peter frunció el ceño, preguntándose como podía ser tan cariñosa y simpática, cuando antes lo había regañado – Oh, no era sobre la guerra, eso lo puedo manejar- aclaro – Se… se trataba de mi familia-

Tomo la gasa, y sosteniéndola firmemente bajo el brazo, la fue envolviendo. Peter contuvo la respiración para no inhalara el aroma de lavanda celestial, que había capturado ese mismo día, cuando ella lo ayudo a levantarse de la cama. Peter se acordó de los días en los que nunca se habría negado a si mismo un lujo pequeño, axial que se inclino, respiro profundamente, exhalando haciendo que los hilos de cabello suelto en la mejilla se agitaran.

-Son los de la foto?- pregunto ella por fin

-Que fo… Tu mirases mis cosas?- se volvió hacia ella acusándola, y por un momento, estuvo herido.

-Ehh…- la culpa cruzo su rostro, frunció los labios envolviendo la gasa en él por ultima vez.

-Y dices que yo no tengo decencia común-

-Pevensie! Lo único que sabía era tu nombre, estuviste dos días inconsciente. Así que si, mire tus cosas. Tenia curiosidad bien?- Rachel tiro el rollo de vendas de nuevo en su cajón, cerrándolo con mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-Así que no estabas realmente curiosa de lo que estaba escribiendo la otra noche, ya sabias que era-

Rachel sacudió la cabeza – No, no lo vi.- admitió en voz baja. Con una mirada a Peter, y otra a la puerta, se puso de rodillas y metió el brazo debajo de la cama.

Él arqueo las cejas – Que estas haciendo?- pregunto riendo un poco. La sonrisa se desvaneció cuando ella se acerco con una botella.

Ella se la ofreció – Bebes?-

-Un par de rondas- admitió, tomando la botella. La sostuvo contra la ventana para ver la etiqueta a la luz de la luna – Bourbon, tienes buen gusto- Peter casi no vio su sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, siendo el único asiento que quedaba en la habitación. Peter destapo la botella y bebió un largo trago, saboreando el cremoso sabor en el extremo de la lengua antes de tragárselo.

Rachel puso sus labios en la botella, y de alguna manera se veía elegante, bebiendo en medio de la noche. Se sentaron en silencio, durante un largo momento, intercambiando la bebida. Peter apoyó un codo sobre la mesa limpia, blanca, admirando la luna menguante que parecía estar a las afueras de la ventana. Sentía como si pudiera extender su mano y tocarla. Jamás en Inglaterra Peter había visto la luna.

-Que es?- pregunto Rachel a través del silencio

-La luna. Es que… Oh no se… Es tan…- Peter se apago, bebiendo de la botella.

Rachel se levanto y fue a ver por si misma. La vista le quito el aliento. Ella no estaba de todo segura de por que lo hizo, pues no estaba llena, ni de un amarillo exuberante. En su lugar, se trataba de una extraña forma ovalada y su color blanco hería sus ojos. Sin embargo, era increíblemente hermosa. Se puso detrás de Peter, y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo como se tensaron sus músculos bajo su tacto. Le entrego la botella a ella y se alejo, apoyándose con los brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio. Cuando su mirada no se desvió de la venta, Rachel regreso a la cama. Y así siguieron por lo que quedaba de la noche, o mas bien la mañana.

Los inicios de una resaca, despertaron a Rachel de un sueño muerto. Lo primero que logro ver cuando su vista se restauro fue la botella de whisky vacía cerca de los pies de Peter. Lo primero que pensó fue: "Maldición, Peter".

En un instante estaba despierta, el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas fueron olvidados, sustituido por una descarga de adrenalina que sentía irritante. Ella salio de la cama, y le tomo un momento equilibrarse a través de sus mareos. Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Peter, lo movió – Peter- susurro con urgencia – Peter, despierta-

El gruño y alzo la cabeza de la mesa. Tenia los ojos un poco vidriosos – Hay tres de ustedes- dijo, antes de despertarse totalmente – Oh, ya esta. Ya es de mañana- Lo ultimo fue una declaración, en lugar de una pregunta, pero aun así no parecía comprenderlo, seguía en su mayoría dormido y con un poco de resaca – Oh, es de mañana, ya. Bien-

-Tienes que salir de aquí! No pueden vernos. ¿Qué pensara todo el mundo? Quiero decir…-

Peter puso una mano sobre su boca, deteniendo efectivamente su palabrera – Tu hablas demasiado, y estas demasiado preocupada, después de todo, ¿Por qué no decir la verdad? No te preocupes, no haré nada para dañar tu reputación, no tendré un dedo roto para cuando vaya a mi cama, estaré sano y salvo- Rachel vio que era mucho mas sarcástico, y mordaz en las mañanas.

-Nada propio. Yo podría perder mi trabajo, si alguien piensa mal, tú sabes. ASI que vamos- señalo a la puerta, golpeando con el pie – Lo sabes cierto? No eres tan joven e inmaduro para comprenderlo cierto?-

Peter observo que ella era mucha más sarcástica y mordaz en las mañanas. El gruño y se levanto casi con elegancia, haciendo que la botella rodara al rozarla. Raquel hizo una mueca, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, pero se hundió en el alivio cuando la puerta se cerró.

La niebla lleno a Hastings, por lo que era imposible ver más después de cruzar la calle. Las ventanas estaban cerradas, y las gotas caían de los árboles – Tienes un aspecto terrible, Rachel- anuncio Margaret, buena amiga y compañera de Rachel.

-Gracias. Eso es dulce de tu parte- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa falsa antes de volver a caer en el ceño irritado que había tenido todo el día.

-No, es en serio. Pareciera que pasaste la noche bebiendo tontamente o algo así- Rachel estaba agradecida de que había decidido almorzar en un banco de la calle, para que nadie mas de su alrededor escuchara la conversación. Cuando no hubo respuesta, Margaret sonrió, comiendo su sándwich – Pasaste toda la noche bebiendo tontamente?-

Rachel suspiro – No, pero podría haber un bourbon involucrado-

Margaret lamió un poco de mostaza de su dedo y rió – Ah, si. Entonces quien es?-

-Quien es quien?- pregunto Rachel comiendo su propio sándwich.

-Cariño, no se pasa toda una noche bebiendo a menos que halla un chico de por medio. Me imagino que estaba contigo, porque sino la otra posibilidad es que el te dejo y bueno… Y yo soy tu mejor amiga, cuando estas en una relación, debo saber que existe antes de que termine-

-Ah. Bien. Bueno- Rachel rodó sus ojos – Umm…-

Margaret arqueo una ceja hacia Rachel . – Bueno, si tuviera que adivinar diría que es aquel soldado. El joven al que has cuidado. Cual es su nombre? Paúl?-

-Peter!- Rachel corrigió antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se puso de un color rojo brillante, y Margaret le dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla-

-Bien, Peter-

Rachel suspiro – Como lo sabes?-

-Es mi trabajo saber esas cosas. Entonces que paso?- Margarita quería saber.

-No paso nada. Su herida empeoro y fue hacia mi- Rachel hizo una pausa – Entonces, bebimos hasta las dos de la mañana y nos quedamos dormidos en mi habitación-

Margaret detuvo su comida en el aire, con la boca aun abierta para tomar un bocado – Se quedo dormido en tu habitación?-

Rachel se sonrojo de nuevo – Um, Si. Lo saque antes de que lo vieras. Espero, Dios me siento como una adolescente de nuevo. Esto es ridículo, Margie. Es solo un niño, y me pone mal hasta mi ultimo nervio… ¿Por que seguimos teniendo esta conversación?-

Margaret levanto una mano – La conversación termino. ¿Has sabido de tu hermano últimamente?-

Peter se sentó con la espalda contra la pared exterior del hospital. Sabia que no debía estar de pie, sobre todo fuera, pero con los acontecimientos de anoche y la lucha con Rachel en la mañana, necesitaba despejar su mente. Cuando la niebla se disipo, vio a una enfermera, y otra mujer que reconoció vagamente comiendo su comida. ¿Qué hacia ella para que se enojara en tan poco tiempo? Solo sus hermanos, las tres personas que lo conocían mejor, podían hacerle eso. Pero aun así, no conseguían irritarlo tanto como Rachel, con solo unas pocas burlas en una buena posición conseguía que su sangre hirviera.

Peter apenas se dio cuenta de cuando Rachel se levanto y cruzo la calle para ir hacia él. Tal vez solo era la niebla, pero aun así estaba preocupado, salto cuando vio que se detuvo junto a él.

-Ah! Mujer!- suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Rachel rodó los ojos y se sentó en la hierba húmeda junto a él – No voy a decir que no deberías estar aquí, porque estoy segura de que lo sabes-

-Mmm- Peter no se molesto en volverse hacia ella. Rachel exhalo exasperada.

-Planeas ir al baile con el que todos están emocionado? Quiero decir, es en un par de semanas, deberías de estar bien como para ir- su intento de conversación era noble, pero recibió una muy buena respuesta.

Peter se encogió de hombros – Probablemente no-

-Veo que no te gusta mucho el baile- dijo Rachel.

-No, me gusta bailar, pero no esta música moderna- el rostro de Peter hizo un gesto al terminar la frase.

-Entonces, que? Prefieres los dos pasos? (clase de baile)- ella bromeo.

Peter sonrió – No exactamente- Ambos, sentados en un silencio agitado, nada como la calma en la que se habían encontrado en la oscuridad de la noche anterior.

De repente, Rachel hablo – Que es exactamente lo que te hace tan… tan...- su voz se fue apagando, buscando la palabra correcta.

-Seco?- ofreció Peter amablemente.

-Mmm, no es tan duro como yo lo diría, pero si, eso esta bien-

Peter se tomo un momento antes de responder enigmáticamente – Es la niebla, la lluvia, la tensión. Inglaterra-

-Tu eres ingles-

-No, en serio? No me había fijado- Peter metió sus rodillas hasta su pecho y bajo la cabeza. Rachel se mordió un poco el labio, temblando por la densa niebla que los cubría. Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y renunciar a él, preferiblemente para siempre, cuando la niebla se despejo. Rachel dio un grito y salto sobre sus pies. Peter gimió y levanto la cabeza para preguntar en nombre de Dios que pasaba, pero abrió los ojos y por un momento su mandíbula se quedo inútil.

-Pevensie!- grito Rachel – Que ha pasado?- Por encima de sus cabeza estaban los árboles mas altos que habían visto, y bajo sus pies por lo menos dos pies de nieve, los cuales no habían estado ahí un minuto antes.

Una sonrisa lenta, apareció en la cara de Peter. No era precisamente feliz, ni podía comprenderlo, pero estaba contento y satisfecho. Con facilidad se levanto y se sacudió la nieve de sus pantalones, antes de dirigir su mirada al cielo – Estamos en Narnia-

* * *

_**Gracias a todas las lectoras! Graciias, un beso, Reviews? Hasta el prox capt.**_


	5. El Hogar Es Relativo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

_**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie,Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero quien? Peter/OC 134 Reviews En Versión Original!**_

* * *

**Capitulo V- El Hogar es relativo**

Con una aguda inclinación de cabeza, Peter se llevo las manos alrededor de la boca y grito – Disculpa? Hay alguien en casa?-

Se escucho crujidos debajo de una maraña de raíces de un árbol, una ardilla de gran tamaño surgió – Hola, buen señor. Seria tan amable de decirme como le va a Narnia?-

Rachel rió para si misma – Pe…-

-Claro, diría que Narnia es tan pacifico como lo fue en la Edad de Oro- dijo la ardilla.

Rachel soltó un chillido y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Peter suspiro y la regaño – Rachel no seas grosera- Ella se veía muy molesta con él, pero se acerco a él de todos modos, cuando la ardilla siguió hablando.

-Si me permite, por que lo pregunta?-

Peter se aclaro la garganta – He estado en el mar. Y mi agenda se perdió hace algún tiempo, me podría decir que año es?-

-1944- dijo Rachel cruzando los brazos. Peter le lanzo una mirada de enojo. Ella hizo una mueca y miro hacia el cielo nublado. Peter negó con la cabeza, y asintió hacia la ardilla.

-2500- dijo la ardilla. Completamente confundido al ver cuando retrocedieron.

-Hmm… Quien es el soberano?-

-Rey Jorge- se quejo Raquel en voz baja.

-Rey Stilian. Y admito que es un buen rey-

-Stilian Stilian… El Festival de Invierno no ha empezado o terminado, o si?- Rachel supo por el rostro de Peter de que estaba tratando de conseguir mejor información-

-No, no. Se inicia la próxima semana. Tienes muchas preguntas, debes ser extranjero- exclamo la ardilla.

Peter hizo una pausa, sus hombros se tensaron – Soy narniano, pero he estado fuera durante un largo tiempo-

-Y yo?- Rachel no podía dejar de interrumpir.

-Si, que pasa con tu novia?-

-Oh no somos… No somos…- Peter y Rachel se miraron avergonzados, sus mejillas totalmente enrojecidas.

-Yo no soy su novia- dijo Rachel.

-Ella es una Archenlander- explico Peter apaciguando la curiosidad de la ardilla, la pequeña asintió con la cabeza saltando de una pata a la otra. Hubo un breve silencio incomodo antes de que Peter hablara de nuevo – Bueno, será mejor que sigamos nuestro camino. Gracias por la información Buena ardilla- La ardilla chillo un adiós y corrió de nuevo a su guarida.

Rachel se giro hacia él – Esa ardilla estaba hablando!-

-Si, eso es lo que las ardillas hacen- Peter miro hacia algún sitio, disfrutando del lugar, pero aun sintiéndose irritado y con algo de indignación.

-No Peter, las ardillas no hablan. Nunca lo hacen. Es posible que a alguien le guste pensar que si, pero no hablan-

-Aquí si, siempre-

Rachel resoplo y se cruzo de brazos – Así que soy una Archenlander ahora?-

-Es un país hacia el Norte. De seres humanos. Para que sea simple- su respuesta fue corta, casi enojada.

-Hmm tres preguntas Pevensie: donde estamos? Como llegamos aquí? Y por que estamos aquí?- Rachel enumero con sus dedos.

-Estamos en Narnia, Aslan nos llamo o alguien soplo el cuerno, y el por que… Quien sabe?- Peter metió las manos en sus bolsillos, deseando tener ropa mas adecuada mientras se abría camino por el bosque cubierto de nieve. Rachel iba siguiéndolo, resbalando y tropezando detrás de el.

-Narnia? Nunca he oído hablar de él. Y quien es Aslan?- pregunto ella, resbalando.

-Narnia es un país en un mundo creado por Aslan. Él es el soberano-

-Pensé que la ardilla dijo que el Rey Stilian era el soberano- señalo Rachel, todavía desconcertada por el hecho de que la ardilla hablara.

-Él es. Aslan es una especie de Rey de Reyes, si entiendes lo que digo- Peter seguía su camino.

-Como Dios- Peter se dio cuenta de su interés, algo de agravación y tranquilidad se envió a través de sus venas.

De todas formas estoy bastante seguro de que estamos en el Erial del Farol. Son un par de días a pie hasta Cair Paravel. Lucy y Ed dijeron que Caspian lo reconstruyo. Me imagino que es donde Stilian vive. Es mucho mejor que el castillo telmarino, si es que Caspian fue fiel al diseño original- divagaba Peter mientras caminaban.

-Si tuviera idea de lo que estas hablando, tal vez me interesara. Ahora como regresamos?- Rachel se froto sus brazos con las manos para mantener el calor.

-No podemos. Aslan nos regresara cuando él este listo para hacerlo- Peter miro bruscamente a Rachel cuando suspiro.

-Pevensie! Tengo un trabajo. No puedo ir a otros mundos cada vez que me de la gana- exclamo Rachel pellizcándose a si misma.

-Tú no despertaras. Te prometo que esto no es un sueño. Y no estarías aquí si Aslan no te necesitara para algo, sin importan lo mucho que me molesto-

-Es en serio Peter, tengo que volver. Que pensara la gente? Simplemente desapareció…- Rachel se paro en seco, con las manos en el aire y los ojos muy abiertos – Pe… Pe… Peter? Que es eso?- ella señalo con su dedo al camino que subía por delante de ellos. Peter lo miro y sonrió.

-Hey!- el llamo – Espera- Con una mirada se echo a correr. Ella suspiro y corrió tras él. Se detuvieron en un grupo de… criaturas. Rachel no podía pensar otro nombre para ellos que no fuera cosas de mitos y cuentos de hadas. Un ratón de gran tamaño con una espada a su lado, un enano, un hombre con cuerpo de caballo. Como se llamaban? Algo griego… pensó.

-Hola! Al festival de Invierno?- pregunto el zorro.

-No nos los perderíamos por nada en el mundo- la sonrisa de Peter era casi contagiosa, Rachel tuvo que reprimir la suya.

-Podemos compartir comida y fuego si desean unirse a nosotros- ofreció el hombre- caballo.

-Gracias buen centauro. Los apreciaríamos mucho- Rachel oyó vagamente lo que Peter dijo. Centauro, así se llaman, pensaba.

-Oh, no, no! Tenemos que volver Pevensie!- Todos se volvieron a la exclamación de Rachel.

-Rachel, te dije que no podemos regresar. Y yo, por mi parte no pienso perderme el Festival de Invierno, y por alguna maldita razón tu extrañas Inglaterra- le dijo Peter casi en voz baja. Ella se pregunto si él estaba escondiendo algo de esas criaturas.

-Es mi hogar!-

-Hay una guerra!- le replico él.

-Es tu hogar también-

-No, no lo es. Este es mi hogar. Siempre lo ha sido, siempre lo será- espeto Peter, girándose sobre sus talones volviendo a los narnianos – No tienen ropa con ustedes cierto? Venimos desde muy lejos, como pueden ver-

El enano y el ratón sacudieron la cabeza con pesar – Me temo que lo que tenemos no se ajustaría a ustedes-

Peter asintió con la cabeza – Me lo imagine, pero no hay nada malo en preguntar- Rachel se estremeció y rodó los ojos. Peter se quito su chaqueta y se la dio. Ella la tomo, frunciendo el ceño, pero le agradeció.

Acamparon en el borde de los bosques occidentales. Al caer la noche, los fuegos de otros viajeros se veían brillantes entre los árboles. Rachel se sentó en un tronco, calentando sus pies con el fuego, la chaqueta de Peter colgaba demasiado grande sobre sus hombros. Tuvo que admitir que la cena había sido preciosa. Verduras asadas y tiras de carne de venado. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comido una comida aceptable. Aun así, ella aun tenia el desaparecimiento de ella y Peter en su mente.

El zorro, cuyo nombre era Alp, estaba acostado en la nieve a su lado – Deseas volver a tu casa?-

Rachel se mordió el labio y asintió. Seguía insegura de por que Peter era tan renuente a decirle a las criaturas de donde venían. Había tenido mas confianza con las ardillas, por que con esas criaturas no?-

-No eres de Archeland como tu amigo nos quiere hacer creer- dijo el zorro.

-Por que dices eso?- Rachel sabia que nunca había sido una buena mentirosa.

-No tienes aspecto de Archenlander, eres demasiado… extranjera- explico mientras su cola se encrespo para mantener el calor.

-Ella es archenlander- corto la dura voz de Peter, el zorro y ella lo miraron. Su rostro era severo, con ojos de piedra, desafiando al zorro a replicar su palabra. El zorro se le quedo mirando, pero asintió con su cabeza y se fue junto a las otras criatura. Peter se sentó en silencio y le ofreció una taza humeante a Rachel. Ella lo miro con recelo, pero saco la mano de la chaqueta para tomar un sorbo. Casi se ahogo con el licor.

Haciendo una mueca dijo – Dios mió Peter! Esto es terrible-

Él se rió y bebió un sorbo de su taza, meneando las cejas contra ella – Estomago débil?- bromeo.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza – No, en absoluto. Pero esto es horrible- El silencio de los bosques fue llegando, otros fuegos se fueron apagando y sus compañeros les desearon buenas noches. Por ultimo Raquel pregunto, con voz temblor y sin la confianza que esperaba – Volveremos alguna vez?-

-Por desgracia- puso Peter bruscamente, lanzando lo que quedaba de su bebida en la nieve. Rachel espero que se derritiera, pero solo hizo una pequeña mancha en el fondo blanco. Peter le dio la espalda, y los copos de nieve empezaron a caer del cielo.

Peter se despertó con la salida del sol, el amanecer apenas tocaba el horizonte. Él se incorporo sobre sus codos y miro a Rachel. Su cabello castaño estaba alborotado y ligeramente espolvoreado con nieve fresca. Ella había alejado la chaqueta en su sueño y ahora temblaba. Con una sonrisa y una ternura que nunca había demostrado mientras ella estaba despierta, coloco la prenda sobre ella de nuevo. Ella se movió, gimiendo con tranquilidad y se cambio de posición. Los dedos de Peter, se perdieron en su mejilla, sobre su cremosa piel. Con un suspiro, se puso de pie, avivando el fuego con una rama larga y lanzo otras más para completar la tarea.

Tres días más tarde su grupo llego a Cair Paravel. Era tarde, la nieve caía mientras caminaban. Rachel estaba de mal humor, su uniforme de enfermera la protegía muy poco del frió, incluso con la chaqueta de Peter. Camino detrás de todos hasta que llegaron a las puertas del magnifico castillo.

Una ligera brisa llego con aroma a aire salado, los vellos de su cuello se erizaron, ya no tenia palabras para quejarse del frió. Narnia era hermosa, debía admitirlo, pero nada hasta ese momento había sido tan impresionante como Cair Paravel. Peter se detuvo en las escaleras para ir a las puertas. Rachel pasó a su lado, rozando la chaqueta contra su brazo. Dio varios pasos, pero se detuvo al ver que él no la estaba siguiendo. Los otros miembros del grupo ya no estaban con ellos, demasiado emocionados como para darse cuenta de que sus amigos humanos se habían separado. Observándolo, le llamo la atención la emoción en su rostro. Peter jamás había sido sentimental o de tener el corazón en su mano. Él era bochornoso, impredecible e ilegible. Pero, eso era en Inglaterra. Allí era diferente. Todo lo contrario, cuando Peter vio las puertas frente a él, se sintió brillante un anhelo casi infantil por lo que se erigía frente a él.

-Peter?- Rachel extendió su mano y la apoyo en su antebrazo. Lo miraba concentrada, sosteniéndolos con sus uñas rotas y elegantes dedos. Él se quedo mirando fijamente hacia un lado de Rachel, como si no registrara su presencia en absoluto. Finalmente, las comisuras de su boca se volvieron una sonrisa, coloco sus dedos sobre la mano de Rachel bajándola.

-Hmm?- El calor la lleno cuando él froto su mano. Su aliento se quedo en su garganta. Ella sintió que sus ojos se cerraron por su voluntad un breve momento, antes de que se obligara a abrirlos. Con el más ligero de los toques, Peter quito un copo de nieve de su cabello, que se veía rojizo contra el blanco invierno de Cair Paravel.

-Creo que el zorro, Alp, creo que sabe que no somos de aquí- dijo ella mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, mas por la sonrisa que vio en Peter que por cualquier otra cosa. Ella no tenia por que preocuparse, pero sus palabras rompieron el momento. La realidad les choco, y él abruptamente dejo caer su brazo y dio un paso atrás. De nuevo, sus ojos eran fríos y distantes, su mandíbula se tenso.

-Yo soy de aquí-

Rachel suspiro, tirando las manos en el aire exasperada – No, no lo eres. Tal vez ames este lugar Peter, pero no es tu casa-

-Como sabes eso? Que te da derecho a hablar de mi vida en Narnia, cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando-

-Y que hay con Inglaterra?-

-Por que te interesa tanto Inglaterra? Que es lo que lo hace tan malditamente fabuloso, la lluvia? Estar cubierto por cortinas opacas?-

-Es nuestra casa-

-No para mí, no lo es. Ni siquiera podrás entender lo que es Narnia para mi- Peter bajo la voz, dibujando miradas curiosas.

-Entiendo que te guste y lo acepto. Es hermosa, pacificar y extraordinaria. Es especial. Pero Inglaterra también lo es! Tú tienes una casa, una familia, una vida- la ira y la preocupación llenaban a Rachel.

-Lo es Inglaterra también? Jamás me va a encantar, y probablemente nunca me gustara, como podría cuando tengo esto?- hizo un gesto a la belleza que les rodeaba.

-Pero tú no tienes esto! Tu mismo lo dijiste, tienes que regresar a Inglaterra. Por que no la aprendes a amar también?- Antes de que Peter pudiera responder, Alp corría hacia ellos aullando.

-Seguirán ustedes dos discutiendo o se unirán a la fiesta?- ladraba con impaciencia.

Peter paso su mano por su rostro, ocultando cualquier rastro de ansiedad – Si, si, ya vamos. Ven Rachel-

Ella frunció el ceño, pero lo siguió por la escaleras. Cuanto mas se acercaban al palacio, él mas recto caminaba. Su barbilla inclinada, no con arrogancia, pero si con claridad. Iba tranquilo, pero reforzado, verdadera importancia, no auto-importancia, lo lleno. Era la manera de moverse, la manera en que asentía con su cabeza a todos y cada ser que pasaba junto a él. Rachel había estado en lo cierto. Peter era un hombre con secretos arañando justo debajo de su superficie, gruñendo.

Peter tenía el corazón y su espíritu roto, aunque ese lugar fuera un bálsamo para sus heridas sangrantes. Algo que le dijo Rachel lo había herido. Como él había dicho, tendrían que salir en algún momento. Sintió inconcebible que una lluvia británica escalofriante, las campanas de la iglesia y el Big Ben podrías calentar su corazón… No.

* * *

_**Gracias chics a tods por los reviews me encantan. Bueno hasta aquí fue este capt, yyy bueno un bonustrack: sacaron nuevo trailer de Narnia, me e n c a n t o, creo que ha sido el mejor de todos, espero con muchisiisimas ansias esa peli.**_

_**Hasta la semana que viene 3**_


	6. Cambios de Humor y Grandes Reyes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

_**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero quien? Peter/OC 134 Reviews En Versión Original!**_

* * *

Capt VI- Cambios de humor y Grandes Reyes.

El aliento de Rachel se mezclaba con el de los centenares de habitantes que abrían camino en el patio. Flores de color rojo brillante se alineaban en las ventanas por encima de sus cabezas y el acebo colgaba en cada arco. Los narnianos hablaban, cantaban, reían y ladraban. Peter tomo la mano de Rachel para mantenerse juntos mientras se habría paso entre minotauros, perros y ninfas. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta estaban de pie en un pasillo en algún lugar del pasillo. Peter rápidamente llamo la atención de un guardia centauro que estaba junto a una impresionante puerta de madera.

-Disculpe señor?- comenzó Peter. El centauro se volvió hacia él, sus oscuros ojos estaban serenos – Si es posible, pido una audiencia con el rey-

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. De todas las cosas pomposas que conocía, llegar a algún mundo extranjero y pedir una charla con el rey sobrepasaba toda su imaginación. _Esas son cuestiones delicadas_! Nadie entraba a Buckingham sin una invitación, y allí no era diferente.

-Por supuesto, Su Majestad aparecerá mañana para el público, como de costumbre- le informo el guardia. Peter negó con la cabeza.

-No, pido un encuentro privado con el rey. Se trata de una cuestión de suma importancia- confeso Peter.

El centauro los miro con una mirada debilitada antes de dar un gesto fuerte. Con los ojos entrecerrados pregunto – Alguna arma?-

Peter levanto los brazos – Ninguna- el guardia asintió con la cabeza y busco el asa grande de oro de la puerta. Levanto un dedo, indicándole que esperaran. Las cejas de Raquel se dispararon.

-Eso es todo? Simplemente nos van a dejar ver al rey? Y cual es ese asunto de vida o muerte que tiene que hablar con él?- pregunto metiendo un rizo detrás de su oreja y poniendo su mano en su cadera. No se había dado cuenta de que habían estado tomados de la mano durante toda la conversación con el centauro.

-Narnia es un poco menos… rígida que Inglaterra, ya veras- se burlo.

Rachel suspiro, resistiendo la tentación de poner los ojos. Podía pasar de noble a frustrada en cuestión de segundos. Antes de que pudiera replicar, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y el centauro asintió con la cabeza para que entraran, Peter enderezo sus hombros casi imperceptiblemente y dio un paso hacia delante. Rachel empezó a seguirlo pero él hizo un gesto para que se quedara.

-Puedes esperar aquí Rachel?- trato de pedir con voz amable. Ella se sorprendió momentáneamente, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. Apretó sus manos en forma de puños.

-Oooh!- gruño ella cuando la puerta se cerro – Yo lo curo, aguante sus rabietas, dejo que me arrastre hacia dios sabe donde y me dice "espera aquí"?- Rachel supo el significado de un estallido silencioso.

Alguien finalmente aprendió el secreto de la invisibilidad?- pregunto una voz profunda y masculina. Rachel se dio la vuelta soltando sus puños. Se inclino hacia delante entrecerrando los ojos por la confusión. Frente a ella se puso un hombro con pelo oscuro, llevaba una túnica y pantalones marrones.

-Dije eso en voz alta no?- pregunto ella retóricamente. El hombre guapo sonrió y asintió.

-Esta bien, yo también me hablo a mi mismo- le guiño un ojo – Pero por lo general, no lo hago en un pasillo vació frente a la gran sala del trono.

-Así es, solo las mujeres enloquecidas como yo hacemos eso- bromeo ella. – Por lo tanto Jimmy, como esta el clima en Hollywood?-

Hubo un breve silencio en el que parecía que él estaba intentando averiguar donde estaba Hollywood. Dio una risa corta con sus ojos brillantes, le tendió tu mano – Tal Dinerek-

Ella tomo su mano firmemente, los cayos eran extrañamente diferentes a los de Peter, pero aun axial, familiares. Él no era un soldado. Era un cirujano, manos suaves, frías y firmes por el uso de un bisturí de algún tipo. Ella sabía que él era un alma gemela en cualquier lugar.

-Rachel Winstrom-

La sala de tronos era impresionante. El techo de cristal y oro, estaba vestido por el sol brillante de invierno, con dos tronos de mármol blanco. Casi como Peter lo recordaba. Un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años estaba de pie. La fina corona de oro reposaba en el cabello negro del rey. Miro hacia las ventanas con vista al mar, lejos, por debajo de ellos. Cuando Peter y el guardia entraron, alzo la vista. Peter se inclino con rapidez, casi tocando la rodilla en el piso.

Stilian inclino cortésmente la cabeza – Ahora cual es este asunto urgente, buen ciudadano?-

Peter tomo una respiración profunda – Me temo que sonara un poco extravagante, por lo que estoy listo y dispuesto a ofrecer pruebas-

El rey cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho – Muy bien, dilo-

-Mi nombre es Peter. No un nombre por el Gran Rey- Peter hizo una pausa – Yo soy el Gran Rey-

La mandíbula de Stilian y del guardia cayeron. El centauro dio un paso adelante – Que clase de blasfemia es esa? Ninguno de los reyes y reinas de la Edad de Oro pueden volver a Narnia. Todo el mundo lo sabe!- exclamo.

-Me temo que yo lo se mejor que nadie, y realmente no se como pude llegar a estar aquí de nuevo. Pero como he dicho, puedo ofrecer pruebas.- Peter luchaba contra todo para admitir que no deberia estar allí. Stilian levanto una ceja hacia él.

- Hay una sala del tesoro en el lado este del palacio, cerca de los huertos. Por mas de mil años albergo los regalos de Papa Noel dados a mis hermanos y a mi- comenzó Peter, pero fue cortado por Stilian.

-Si, pero solo los reyes y reinas de la Edad de Oro, sabían esto: hay una bóveda secreta bajo la cámara del tesoro, es accesible a trabes de cuatro corredores, uno para cada una de nuestras habitaciones. Originalmente fue creado como un refugio para la familia real en caso de ataque- Los pensamientos de Peter fueron involuntariamente a las pesadillas de Lucy que pedían la construcción de un refugio, a pesar de que nunca fueron usados. En el momento había pensado que era un gasto ridículo, pero tuvo que consolar a su hermana pequeña favorita, por lo que tuvo que contratar y pagar a enanos negros para cavar un agujero gigante en el sueño. Parecía que por fin iba a ser útil.

La frente de Stilian se mostró concentrada mientras se acariciaba el mentón con una mano – Como sabes que continua ahí?- pregunto.

Peter pensó en las ocho toneladas de roca que los enanos habían alineado para garantizar su seguridad. Edmund no le permitió ver la lista de gastos sino hasta tres meses después. Sacudió la cabeza despejándose – Confía en mí, sigue ahí-

-De donde vienes?- pregunto Tal ofreciendo su codo a Rachel. Ella sonrió y tomo su brazo, pensó en que deberia presentarle un hombre amable a Peter, para que supiera lo que es, pero contesto a la pregunta.

-Archenland- Rachel esperaba sinceramente que había dicho bien el nombre del país que Peter le había asignado.

-Oh no es tan lejos. Un poco mas allá de la frontera- dijo curioso – Yo vengo de las islas-

-Oh? Entonces de que tan lejos eres?- esperaba que la pregunta inocente no fuera demasiado ridícula para un nativo de ese extraño mundo.

-Oh no lo se, perdí la pista. El mar y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Soy mas una persona de tierra- admitió tomando una flor dándosela.

Asintió con su cabeza agradeciendo – Yo también. Me encanta ver el mar, sentarme en la plata, picnic en la arena, pero no me gusta estar dentro de él-

-Alguna razón en particular?-

Rachel se mordió el labio. El problema con los médicos y curanderos era que no eran perceptivos. Su hermano siempre había sido así – Yo perdí a alguien querido en el mar. Mi fiance- Tal parecía confundido, se froto la frente con el pulgar y su índice – Novio- se corrigió.

-Ah. Lo siento- puso una mano sobre ella sosteniéndola confortablemente en contra de su brazo. Rachel asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, sus pensamientos se vieron consumidos por Albert. Había sido un buen chico. Podía haber sido feliz con él. Tal vez no era verdadero amor, pero no era ingenua. Incluso antes de unirse al equipo medico militar sabia que había visto suficiente como para saber que no siempre había un príncipe para despertarte del profundo sueño, y que no siempre la zapatilla ajustaba a la perfección. No creía en los cuentos de hadas. Imagino un hada revoloteando alegremente junto ellos, internamente rodó los ojos irónicamente.

Rachel estaba tranquila, mientras que Tal buscaba algo frenéticamente. Vio un arco escondido detrás de un arbusto, él la llevo discretamente hacia allí – Creo que hay rosas blancas en este jardín de atrás, en alguna parte. Recuerdo que estaban aquí en la fiesta del invierno pasada- menciono.

-En esta época del año?- pregunto Rachel con escepticismo.

-Si. Dicen que Aslan le dio a La Reina Susan la habilidad de cantar a las flores, pero abuso de ella en invierno, por lo que el poder desapareció, pero desde entonces rosas blancas crecen aquí, en la nieve- explico Tal brevemente.

La pregunta salio de ella antes de que pudiera detenerse – Quien es la Reina Susan?-

Tal detuvo su caminar y la miro – Pensé que dijiste que eres de Archenland-

Con una mueca de dolor, Rachel se dio cuenta de que ya había cometido el error. Obviamente a esta Reina Susan la conocían todos – Lo soy- pensó en una excusa – Pero mi familia vive en las montañas, y esta es la primera que bajo a Narnia. No tenemos muchas noticias allí-

-Estas vestida un poco ligera para las montañas de Archenland- señalo Tal. Rachel miro hacia abajo, dándose cuenta de lo fuera de lugar que se veía en comparación con los vestidos medievales hasta el suelo. Se pregunto ociosamente si la colgarían a un árbol por mostrar sus tobillos.

-Ah… Un amigo me lo presto. Me temo que derrame liquido sobre mi mismo y uno de los zorros con los que vine me lo dio- se encogió de hombro con la esperanza de que pareciera natural – Es una prenda extraña- Rachel cubrió una carcajada tosiendo a propósito.

-Ya veo. Pero de verdad nunca has oído de la Reina Susan La Benévola? Los Reyes y Reinas de la Edad de Oro?- Tal parecía no creerlo. Ella negó con la cabeza – Bueno son unas altas montañas. Imagínate nunca haber oído hablar de la Reina Susan- murmuro en voz baja.

Rachel se movió incomoda – Bueno, entonces deberías decirme acerca de ellos- sugirió.

-Si, si, por supuesto. Hay un banco en el jardín- la llevo por el brazo hacia el pequeño patio. Una media docena de rosas crecían en el jardín,. Sorprendentemente las rosas blancas florecían en ese invierno.

Rachel se quedo sin aliento – Oh! Son hermosas- se inclino para oler la fragancia de una de ellas, paso sus dedos por los delicados pétalos. Tal sonrió a su entusiasmo, la llevo a un pequeño banco de piedra junto a las rosas.

-Bien, dime todo acerca de estos "Reyes y Reinas de la Edad de Oro"- le dijo – Suena emocionante-

-Oh si que lo fueron- Tal le aseguro. Así que puso en marcha el gran relato de la Bruja Blanca y de los cuatro niños que cumplieron la profecía, reinando sobre Narnia por quince años.

-Que paso después?-

-Ellos desaparecieron. Se desvanecieron en el aire. Estaban de caza en el bosque occidental y una mañana desaparecieron. Alguien encontró sus caballos y armas en un claro, pero ninguno de los cuatros fueron encontrados. Se supone que regresaron a su mundo-

Rachel giro un rizo alrededor de su dedo, un habito de niña que su madre siempre le había regañado – Cuales eran sus nombres?-

-La Reina Lucy "La Valiente", el Rey Edmund "El Justo", la Reina Susan "La Benévola" y el Gran Rey Peter el…- Tal fue cortado por la aparición del Rey Stilian en un balcón por encima de sus cabezas.

-Bienvenidos al Festival de Invierno- exclamo levantando las manos en el aire. Desde el otro lado del jardín se oían los gritos y aplausos. – Buena gente de Narnia, tengo un gran anuncio, con todo el verdadero honor y humildad les presento al Gran Rey Peter "El Magnifico"- Peter salio al balcón, asintiendo con la cabeza agradablemente a Stilian. La mandíbula de Rachel cayo, al igual que la de todos los presentes. Todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, con gritos de blasfemia e indignación.

Levantando una mano, Stilian calmo a la multitud – Mi reacción inicial fue similar, pero el Gran Rey ha mostrado mucho más que su identidad-

-Si se me permite?- Peter hizo un gesto a la multitud. Stilian asintió y se aparto para que Peter se pusiera en su lugar – Narnianos, es un misterio como es que estoy aquí! Estoy igual de confundidos que ustedes. Pero se que Aslan tiene una razón para todo lo que hace. Y se que lo que él hace es grande, yo soy la prueba viviente, puede hacer de un rey hasta a el mas bajo de los hombres. No tengo forma de saber cual es el propósito de mi presencia aquí, aunque estoy seguro que lo sabremos pronto. Mientras tanto, es el Festival de Invierno. Como un dicho por mi hermano Edmund "Coman, beban y sean felices"!- una ovación de los presente lleno el lugar.

Tal puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel –Ah… Supongo que deberíamos irnos ahora-

Ella negó con la cabeza, poniendo una mano en su frente, saliendo del asombro momentáneo – Ese tonto… su voz se corto.

-Disculpa?-

-Voy a matarlo. No, no. Primero le quitare la piel vivo, y después lo matare- dijo, levantándose y caminando, dejando a un muy confuso Tal en el jardín de rosas.

Rachel iba pisoteando por los pasillos, pasando a trabes de los felices narnianos que disfrutaban de las fiestas de invierno. Sin previo aviso, una puerta a su izquierda se abrió, Peter y Stilian salieron. Ella se volvió apretando los dientes.

-Peter Pevensie! Tonto idiota! Que crees que haces al pretender ser un rey?- regaño. Al darse cuenta de que Stilian estaba detrás de él saludo – Buenos días, Su Majestad. Pevensie…-

Peter hizo una mueca y se disculpo, tomándola del brazo y llevándola a un lado aparte – Rachel, no estoy fingiendo y te agradecería que no digas eso de nuevo! Va a ser duro convencer a esas personas. Stilian no fue tan difícil, porque tiene acceso al tesoro, por lo que supo que digo la verdad, pero los demás…-

-Peter tu no eres un rey! Y menos un Gran Rey! Además se supone que debiste reinar por quince años. Tú no eres más que un niño- corto ella.

-Creo que eso es lo mejor que me has dicho alguna vez- Ella protesto rodando los ojos – Además… eso se debe a que…-

Stilian puso una mano en el brazo de Peter interrumpiéndolo – Lo siento señor, pero hay algún problema?- Peter miro a Rachel con recelo. Ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

-No, no. No hay problema. Ella es Rachel, una amiga MIA- dijo Peter – Solo un pequeño malentendido-

-Rachel!- los tres alzaron la vista para ver a Tal corriendo por los pasillos hacia ellos, se detuvo frente a ellos – Sus Majestades-

Los ojos de Peter se estrecharon – Quien eres tu?-

-Tal Dinerek- dijo- Rachel dijiste que nunca había oído hablar del Gran Rey-

Rachel suspiro – No lo había hecho. Mira Tal. Es una historia larga- se dirigió a Peter – Estoy cansada, tengo hambre, estoy confundida y me estoy muriendo de frió. Si tuviera alguna idea de a donde ir en este castillo yo estuviera por mi cuenta, pero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, y parece que tu si, así que dime a donde ir!- hizo un gesto con su mano.

Stilian se echo a reír, al darse cuenta de hasta que punto la situación era extraña – Usted puede tomar la suite real, Su Majestad, y pienso que le gustara mucho la Sala Verde, Milady-

-Gracias. Suena maravilloso- al mirar la cara de Tal, se mordió el interior de su mejilla – Tal, estoy terriblemente arrepentida, pero realmente necesito cambiarme-

Peter paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel alejándola de Tal – Ella te vera luego- sonrió con los labios apretados y la llevo por el pasillo.

-Peter! Yo puedo hablar por mi misma- dijo quitando sus manos de sus hombros.

-Tu conociste a ese hombre hace cuanto? Veinte minutos-

-A ti que te importa?

Peter se quejo, pero no respondió. Él la llevo subiendo por dos pisos y pasando por tantos pasillos, ella pensó que nunca seria capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta sin él. La idea puso de punta a todos sus nervios, ella se comprometió a aprender rápidamente el camino para no depender de él. Por primera vez, Rachel pensó en que pasaría si ellos no volvían, al menos no a corto plazo. Trago sus lagrimas ante la idea de no volver a ver a Margarte, a Richard o a sus padres de nuevo. Peter se paro por fin, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos buscando la llave.

-Toma. Haré arreglos para que envíen algunos vestidos nuevos para ti- dijo suavemente.

-Y sabrás mi talla por arte de magia?- no pudo evitar la pregunta.

Peter sonrió con malicia – No te preocupes, siempre he tenido buen ojo para los tamaños-

Rachel enrojeció, pero lo miro directamente a los ojos, sin dejarlo salir con la suya siguiendo su discusión, la voz de Margaret sonó en su cabeza. Esta vez ella su sonrisa se volvió atrevida – Seguro que no necesitas un buen vistazo antes de irte?- dijo sosteniendo sus manos en una pose de modelo. Peter levanto una ceja, sus ojos brillaron ante la repentina audacia de Rachel.

- Me vendrían mejor un par en realidad- insinuó mientras se iba de regreso a su habitación. Ella lo observo hasta que desapareció en la curva de un pasillo, sonrió, su alma había sido tocada con su vitalidad y atrapada en el encanto juvenil y varonil de Peter- Una vez mas vio la facilidad con la que cambiaban su humor, pasaba de irritado y enojado a noble y pícaro, y viceversa. Sacudió la cabeza. Rachel abrió la puerta, observando el interior, y no por primera vez, su mandíbula cayó en sorpresa pura.

* * *

**_Reviews?_**


	7. Reloj De Arena

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

_**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero quien? Peter/OC**_

_**Graciias por todoos los revieews 3**_

* * *

Capitulo VII- Reloj De Arena

La habitación daba la sensación de estar al aire libre. En el techo y las paredes habian tallas de arboles de cereza. El armario se levantaba contra una pared, una peinadora estaba frente a este junto a la cama. Cuando vio la pequeña jarra de agua y la toalla, Rachel cerro la puerta tras ella y fue hacia la jarra, tomo agua entre sus manos y la echo en su cara, deseando poder quitarse la capa de suciedad.

Satisfecha, seco su cara con un paño color verde fresco. Continuo viendo su alrededor. La cama con dosel iba casi a la altura de la cintura, estaba decorada por una tela fina verde. Quito la cortina, y paso sus dedos por el edredón de seda verde y oro, invitandola a acostarse en el. Rachel cedio, quitandose su ropa y quedando solo con un vestido de algodón blanco, se acosto en la cama, dejando caer su cabeza en las comodas almohadas. Sus ojos se cerraron y segundo despues estaba profundamente dormida.

Atardecio, la luna regreso y la nieve comenzo a caer suavemente de nuevo. Despues de tocar ocho veces, Peter empezo a preguntarse si ella aun estaba en la habitación. Abrio la puerte, entrecerrando los ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad, diviso a Rachel dormida en la cama. Peter retiro las cortinas para verla mejor, sus ojos recorrieron todo su cuerpo, detallando todas sus curvas…

Extendio su mano casi involuntariamente, tocando su piel llamandola suavemente – Rachel… Despierta…- Ella gimio y se metio en sus almohadas, Peter lo intento de nuevo, moviendo su mano de su muslo hacia su cintura – Rachel…- murmuro, inclinandose hacia ella.

Sus parpados se abrieron y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de sueño. Gimio, con el poco aliento que le quedaba despues de haber visto la poca distancia que habia entre ellos, se sento y estiro sus brazos. Los dedos de Peter continuaban en sus caderas, pero ella no estaba lo suficiente despierta como para quitarlos o regañarlo. Froto sus ojos con la mano izquierda, tratando de centrarse, fisica y mentalmente, pero el toque de la mano de Peter en ella, dificultaba el trabajo.

-Rachel…- dijo en un susurro mezclado con un anhelo estrangulado. La respiración de ella se volvio pesada, algo le decia que el anhelo no era por ella, que era por ese lugar. Él no queria irse de nuevo, no queria sentir ese dolor de nuevo, ya tenia miedo de volver alli, a Inglaterra… Rachel paso sus dedos por su cabello, poniendolo tras su oreja.

-Peter yo…- un golpe a la puerta la interrumpio, se apartaron.

-Es el servicio, traen tus cosas- dijo en voz baja, acercandose a la puerta para abrirla. La sierva, una ninfa, se sorprendio en ver al Gran Rey en la habitación de Rachel y en total oscuridad, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Entro al cuarto, encendiendo vairas velas, y guindando los vestidos en el armario.

-Te esperare afuera- dijo él haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. Rachel lo miro a traves de la cortina, trago saliva y asintio con su cabeza. Se pregunto en donde habian quedado todos los argumentos que le habia dado a Margaret, Peter era solo un niño, un niño…

-Desea que escoga el vestido para usted?- dijo la lirica voz de la ninfa.

-Um, claro. A que hora empieza la cena?- pregunto ella, asumiendo que era para alli que iban.

-En quince minutos- informo la sierva. Rachel salio de la cama, mirandose en el espejo. Paso sus dedos por el cabello, esponjandolo de la forma habitual. La ninfa le dio un vestido sencillo de color vino, junto con un corse y un camisón. Raquel tomo el vestido, pero nego con la cabeza a los demas. La esclava parecia confundida, Rachel explico.

-Esas cosas no son lo mio. No te preocupes, no sere escandalosa- y le guiño un ojo. La ninfa asintio entendiendo, y metio las prendas en el armario.

-Necesitara algo mas?- pregunto.

-No, eso es todo. Gracias- dijo ella – Como te llamas?-

-Salia, señorita-

-Que bonito nombre. Te vere en la mañana?-

-Claro- Rachel sonrio, la ninfa le correspondo y salio de la habitación. Rachel se coloco el vestido, que se ajusto a sus curvas sin problemas. Se observo en el espejo, inspeccionando su apariencia. Levanto una ceja a si misma en el espejo con una sonrisa traviesa – Creo que realmente es bueno con los tamaños-

-Te lo dije- Rachel se quedo sin aliento, mientras miraba a Peter por el espejo.

-Por el amor de Dios Pevensie, no y que esperarias afuera?- exclamo.

Él hizo un mohin, sujetando sus brazos en sus manos – Volvemos a Pevensie? Pense que estabamos mejorando-

-Mejorando? Mejorando? Dios mio Peter, crees que esas peleas como perros y gatos son mejoras?- los brazos de Peter cayeron a sus costados, trato de meterlos en sus bolsillos, pero recordo que no tenia ningunos.

-Te ves hermosa Rachel- su voz se suavizo mientras hablaba – Incluso si no tienes una cintura de 60 centimetros, como los condenables corses hacen aparentar-

Rachel jugo con su falda – No tengo energia para intentar ponerme esa cosa- confeso – Ademas no quiero que mi páncreas quede apretado entre mis pulmones-

-Solo una enfermera…- bromeo Peter.

Rachel tomo su uniforme, y rebusco en la falda, sacando un polvo y lapiz labial. Sentandose en el tocador, abrio el polvo frotandose un poco de colorete. Petr la miro sin prestar mucho interes, pero cuando la pintura de labios se acerco a sus labios, coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-No uses labial- dijo haciendo una mueca patetica y adorable.

-Que? Ahora eres mi asesor de moda y maquillaje?- espeto ella.

-No, por supuesto que no. Solo que no me gustan. Mi hermana lo usa demasiado-

Rachel estudio la pintura – Asi que no puedo usarlo?-

Peter se inclino, su boca quedo junto al oido de Rachel – Ya eres demasiado hermosa- susurro. Temblando, Rachel bajo lentamente la pintura. Peter deslizo sus manos por sus hombros antes de que se enderezara y mirara al balcon, tratando de esconder la vergüenza de su rostro.

Rachel jugo un poco mas con el labial, perdida en sus pensamientos. Por ultimo, la dejo en el tocador, y peino sus rizos naturales poniendose de pie – Muy bien. Vamos- Peter salio de la habitación, como si estuviera escapando. El problema era que, Rachel no estaba segura de eso.

Rachel no esperaba una fiesta o celebración, pero ahora que lo analizaba, era el primer dia del Festival de Invierno. Habian diez mesas de banquete de diez metros cada una, llena de invitados. Ella ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver el comedor. Cortinar de rojo intenso colgaban del techo, y las luces brillaban por encima de sus cabezas. Rachel se dio cuenta de que habian luciérnagas revoloteando por todos lados. Apenas noto cuando se anuncio su llegada, al Gran Rey Peter y a Lady Rachel. Se las arreglo para ver que toda la sala se puso de pie, y se inclino aplaudiendo.

Peter lo tomo todo con calma, como si eso fuera un hecho de todos los dias. Solo cuando él le dio un codazo en las costillas se dio cuenta de que estaba boquiabierta. Sonrio, y dejo que la condujera hacia una mesa en el otro extremo de la habitación. Stilian y su reina estaban sentados en las sillas de la mesa principal, al verlos se levantaron. Peter hizo un gesto de respeto hacia ellos, y dio otro codazo a Rachel, que dio una reverencia. El rey y la reina les devolvieron el gesto y tomaron asiento de nuevo. El resto de la sala hizo lo mismo, Stilian les hizo señas para que se sentaran junto a ellos. Peter caminaba hacia ellos, pero se volvio cuando se percato de que no lo seguia, ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos.

-Yo ahí arriba? Delante de todos?- recordo desesperadamente su primer recital de ballet, habia acabado con un caso terrible de miedo escenico…

Peter rodo los ojos, sonriendo para mantener las apariencias – Por supuestos. Creen que eres mi esposa-

Rachel lo miro molesta con la insinuación. Pero fue hacia la mesa. Peter la siguió, sentandose con aire de superioridad. La reina levanto una campana de cristal y la hizo sonar dos veces. Los invitados rapidamente se callaron, atentos a los monarcas.

Stilian desenvaino un gran cuchillo de carnicero, y lo paso un par de veces sobre una barra de metal, para afilarlo. Se puso de pie y corto varias piezas de carne de ciervo. Coloco las rodajas en cuatro platos, dejo el cuchillo y el afilador, un fauno los tiro a la basura. La reina hizo sonar la campana una vez mas, y los reunidos soltaron una ovacion. Numerosas criaturas salieron de las cocinas, llevando bandejas de carne y verduras. Stilian levanto su copa para brindar, Peter y Raquel hicieron lo mismo.

Despues de que cada uno habia bebido, Stilian hablo – Su Majestad, Lady Rachel, ella es mi esposa, Kaili- ella asintio su cabeza.

Kaili tomo un trozo de calabacín, despues de comerlo, pregunto – Disfruta su estancia Lady Rachel?-

Rachel cubrio su boca con los dedos, tragando – Oh, ha sido encantadora. Narnia es bastante…- Meterla miro con recelo, temeroso de lo que podia decir, todos creyeron que no termino la frase por no encontrar la palabra. Excepto él.

Asintiendo, Kaili tomo un sorbo de su vino – Recuerdo la primera vez que vine a Narnia. Era primavera, los tulipanes florecidas. Oh, podria haber jurando que la tierra era rosada!-

-De donde viene, mi reina?- pregunto Peter.

-Avra, de las Islas Solitarias- respondio Stilian por ella.

-Ah, han sido muchos años desde que estuve en Avra-

-No he vuelto desde que llegue a Narnia, hace seis años- admitio Kaili.

Peter levanto una ceja hacia Stilian – Secuestro a su novia?- Rachel le dio un codazo. Kaili rio al ver el rubor de su marido.

-No, mas bien, me gusto demasiado este lugar y no deseaba irme, y la unica manera con la que parecia poder quedarme, era casandome con el- bromeo ella. Stilian se inclino, colocando juguetonamente un beso en su mejilla. Peter y Rachel se miraron, sintiendose incomodos y torpes. Ambos miraron nerviosamente a sus platos, concentrandose intensamente en sus comidas.

Eran altas horas de la noche, la mayoria se habian retirado a las tiendas de campaña que estaban erigidas en los huertos y los campos cerca de Cair Paravel. Stilian, Kaili, Peter y Raquel, junto con un puñado de nobles seguian en el comedor. Estaban sentados en una mesa larga.

-Su Majestad?- comenzo un gnomo.

-Si?- intervinieron Peter y Stilian, se miraron sorprendidos. Rachel levanto la vista de su copa y rio. Kaili y los otros se unieron un momento despues, todas las risas rompieron el silencio.

-Y que hay de solo Peter? Creo que vamos a conseguir grandes confusiones- sugirió Rachel. La sala callo y todo el mundo la miro.

-Pero él es el Gran Rey Peter- - No podemos hacer eso- - Es inaudito- toda clase de voces hablaban.

Peter levanto la mano, callandolos – No, Rachel tiene razon- admito – Peter sera, en la compañía de amigos- todo el mundo parecia un poco perturbado, pero aceptaron su idea.

-Entonces a que majestad se referia, Pansted?- Stilian pregunto al gnomo.

-Ehh… Peter, Su Majestad-

-Entonces, adelante-

-Me preguntaba si es posible que nos honre con historia de la Edad de Oro y de las aventuras con el Rey Caspian- pidio un poco timido.

-Pero por supuesto! Empezare a pensar que la narración es la unica razon por la que estoy aquí- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja, por lo que solo Rachel lo oyo.

Peter siempre habia entendido el arte de la historia, su amor por las palabras y la forma en que se entrelazaban, formando grandes historias. Nunca habia sido un genio en la ortografia, pero era un chef en las palabras, y las frases eran su cocina. Cautivo al publico con cuentos de la Bruja Blanca, la paz durante la Edad de Oro y las batallas para poner a Caspian en el trono. Relato historias de los pretendientes de Susan y otras de los duelos de Ed. Sus historias fluian sin pausas, mientras la nieve se acumulaba afuera, y el publico se llenaba de vino.

Al darse cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba y todo el tiempo que habian estado ahí, Rachel miro su reloj, pero se dio cuenta de que era un mundo completamente diferente, y era probable que el tiempo tambien lo fuera. Aun asi, el reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada, y no debia de estar tan equivocado. Estaba a punto de preguntar como llegar a su habitación cuando Kaili se quedo sin aliento.

-Por Aslan! Que tarde es!- señalo el reloj de arena que estaba en una de las altas ventanas. La arena que caia sin parar son significaba nada para Rachel, pero vio como todos los demas se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo habian sido hipnotizados por los relatos del Gran Rey. Uno por uno, agradeciendo la velada y las historias se fueron diciendo buenas noches.

Peter se despedia con movimientos comodos y relajados. Rachel lo vio por el rabillo del ojo como le deseaba buenas noches a Kaili. Horas antes, un fauno habia sido el encargado de repartir las bebidas para los asistentes al festival. Ahora estaba recogiendo los vasos, pero no vio como Peter caminaba hacia la cocina. Los dos chocaron, la bandeja de plata golpeo a Peter en el pecho. Se quedo sin aliento, sujetando sus costillas heridas y la otra buscaba apoyo. Llego a una de las tallas de la puerta, pero su mano se deslizo por la madera pulida y perdio el equiibrio. Rachel estaba junto a él en cuestion de segundos, sus intintos medicos actuaron con rapidez. Él trago saliva y torno su respiración en cortas y duras, Rachel sabia que queria restarle importancia al problema.

Todo el mundo se agrupo en torno a ellos, la preocupación de ellos no alteraron a Rachel, por un momento sus ojos azules no la distrajeron. Su silencio decia que su hombro estaba bien, pero sus ojos no le podian mentir.

-Su Majestad! Lo siento mucho! No lo vi, Oh! Que tonto soy- hablaba el fauno, con sus manos en las mejillas por la consternación.

-No se preocupe, yo estaba en el camino, no fue su culpa-

-Esta bien señor?- pregunto Stilian con preocupación en su voz.

Rachel paso una mano por sus hombros para que se apoyara – Si, estoy bien. Es solo una herida de batalla-

-Batalla? Hay guerra en su mundo?- pregunto un enano.

-Si, me temo que si. Por favor tengo que sacarlo de…- comenzo Rachel, pero Stilian la corto.

-Tenemos que buscar un curandero Su Majestad- parecia que el titulo habia sido reintegrado, sin importar las confusiones que podria crear. Rachel apreto los dientes, pero en silencio reconocio que Stilian no sabia que ella habia estudiado en una de las mejores escuelas medicas para mujeres de Europa. Él ni sabia donde estaba Europa.

-Eso no es necesario yo…- una vez mas fue interrumpida, esta vez por Peter.

-Esta bien. Rachel es una enfermera- Todos lo miraron confundidos, se corrigió – Una curandera- Los nobles asintieron con la cabeza, y les dieron espacio para que pasaran.

-Hay algo que necesite, Lady Rachel?- pregunto Kaili.

-Agua caliente, y vendas frescas, por favor- Rachel penso que le era extraño escuchar "Lady" antes de su nombre, pero se encogio de hombros, enfocandose en curar a Peter. La reina asintio con la cabeza, yendo a buscar ella misma las cosas. Stilian disperso al grupo, diciendo que en la mañana les informaria acerca de la situación del Gran Rey. Rachel lo ayudo a caminar hacia las puertas. Entendi su necesidad de mantener su dignidad como Gran Rey, pero eso no ayudaba a su trabajo. Peter se inclino ligeramente cuando ella consiguió sacarlo de la sala. Llegaron a la esquina, haciendo una pausa en el primer escalon de la escalera. Rachel resoplo.

-De quien fue la brillante idea de ponernos en el tercer piso- se quejo – Y por que no tienen ascensores aquí?-

-No tenemos electricidad, por eso- Peter se quejo, su mano aun sujetaba sus costillas, la expresión de Rachel se suavizo y suspiro.

-Bien, no Franklin… No Edison- y asi empezo de nuevo su camino a la habitación.

Parecio un siglo antes de que finalmente llegaron a la ultima escalera, los dos se llenaron de alivio cuando estaban en la parte superior. Respirando pesadamente Rachel descanso su cabeza en el cuello de Peter, sus manos aun lo sujetaban por la cintura. Peter atrapo su olor de lavanda celestial de Rachel. Un mechon de su pelo castaño rojizo rozo su mejilla, sintio que algun lugar de su abdomen se agito, algo que no habia sentido desde que aquella duquesa de las islas habia llegado pidiendo ayuda para su pueblo. Ella habia sido alguien en su vida, nunca habia conocido a alguien que encendiera su piel como ella. Sin embargo, alli estaba en los brazos de una hermosa britanica, sus emociones arañaban la superficie. Peter respiro hondo, esperando que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que obviamente sentia, pero su rostro no reflejaba nada, solo cansancio.

-Vamos, soldado. Falta poco- dijo casi en un susurro, poniendo su brazo por encima de su hombro para poder recorrer el camino que faltaba.

Empujo la puerta de la habitación y ayudo a Peter, Rachel se quedo sin aliento – Dios mio! Es que cada habitación de este lugar es mas grande que la anterior?-

Peter se echo a reir en su dolor, sentandose con cautela en la cama – Imagina este lugar a los ojos de un niño de trece años-

Rachel lo miro atentamente, agradeciendo que las vendas y el agua ya estaban ahí. Quito su tunica, dejandolo solo en pantalones. Deshizo el vendaje que habia puesto en la mañana, cuando aun estaban en Inglaterra y lanzo la gasa ensangrentada en un recipiente vacio. Mientras limpiaba la herida pregunto – Esa parte no tiene sentido para mi-

-Que parte?- Peter hizo una mueca cuando vio su propia sangre en las manos de Rachel.

-Como ellos pueden creer que eres ese Gran Rey "El Magnifico" que reino durante quince años, cuando solo tienes diecisiete?- satisfecha con su trabajo, empezo a vendar la herida.

Peter empezo a contestar, pero solo la confundio mas. – Oh Rachel, solo te confundo- suspirando explico – Yo solo tenia trece años cuando vine con mis hermanos la primera vez, y si, reinamos por quince años. Pero cuando volvimos a Londres solo tenia trece años de nuevo-

La frente de Rachel se arrugo cuando termino de vendarlo, y se sento en el borde del colcho, pasando sus dedos por el colchon – Que quieres decir?-

-El tiempo pasa de forma diferente aquí. Veras, sin importar el tiempo que nos quedemos, en Inglaterra solo habran pasado unos segundos-

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron cuando comprendio – Asi que nadie sabra que nos fuimos?-

Peter asintio con la cabeza, tomando su mano sin darse cuenta – Exactamente. Debi haberte dicho eso antes. Supongo que es eso lo que te ha preocupado-

Rachel vio que sus dedos estaban entrelazados, pero no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Saco cuentas rapidamente en su cabeza – Asi que en realidad, tu eres diez años mayor que yo-

Peter se echo a reir – Si, supongo que si-

-Lo siento, dije que eras inmaduro- empezo a decir, pero se corrigió – No, yo no soy inmadura. Tu si. Pero lamento haberlo dicho sin saber nada de ti-

-Mmm, Wow, gracias!- su voz era mas sueva, y ella se dio cuenta de que él sabia lo que le estaba permitiendo. Peter acaricio el dorso de su mano con el pulgar, acercandola. Los ojos de Rachel continuaban en sus manos, viendo las cicatrizes de su mano. Ella las conocia todas, las habia visto el primer dia de Peter en el hospital. Por la forma en que se fue acercando a ella.

Los ojos de Rachel se cerraron, cuando Peter puso la palma de su mano en su mejilla. La negativa o el regaño estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero sus labios estaban sobre los suyos antes de que encontrara su voz. Eran suaves, él abrio los labios, y ella estaba segura de que esta vez podria rechazarlo, Rachel queria pelear con él, pero con sus labios calidos sobre los de ella lo unico que podia hacer era seguirlo. Albert jamas la habia besado de esa forma. Ella queria todo lo que Peter podia darle, y parecia que él queria que ella lo tuviera. El sentido comun lleno su mente y Rachel se aparto, desterrando esos pensamientos de su mente. Por Dios! Era Peter. Podia ser un rey para todas las personas de ese mundo, pero para ella era un colegial con extraños pensamientos acerca del honor y el deber.

Rachel se puso de pie y recogio los tazones de la mesita de noche - Puedes ponerlos junto a la puerta. Mañana se los habran llevado- murmuro Peter desde la cama apoyado en un codo.

Al salir, le susurro un buenas noches, del cual estuvo segura que Peter no habia escuchado. Dejo los tazones junto a la puerta. Fue hacia su cuarto, sus dedos tocaron sus labios, y se vio inundada por los recuerdos. Y pensar que habia estado lejos de un beso honorable. Con una sonrisa, dibujada por la austacia de Peter, se quedo dormida sobre las sabanas...

* * *

**_Okkk, es laaargo, por cierto chicas, un pequeño detalle, el rated de la historia es T, ya lo cambie, no me habia dado cuenta que lo deje en K :$ Disculpen por eso, pero no se preocupen que recuerde no hay lemmons ni nadaaaa de eso, insinuaciones y no taaan exageradas. Asi que no se preocupe, disculpen si quedaron frases raras, pero tengo que admitir que este ha sido el capt que mas me ha costado traducir. Espero que les halla gustado, el romanceee ya llegooo *-*_**

**_Reviiewws mis amooreees? :D _**


	8. La Noche Anterior

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero quien? Peter/OC**

_**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS *-*

* * *

**_

**Capitulo VIII- La Noche Anterior**

Rachel despertó con un rubor en sus mejillas, lo primero que estallo en su mente fue su beso de buenas noches. Todavía podía sentir los labios de Peter como si estuvieran allí mismo, y sus sueños no había ayudado mucho. Tenia que ser ese lugar. Ella jamás se había comportado así en Inglaterra, ni siquiera cuando estaba en una relación. Negó con la cabeza para despejarla, moviéndose en su cómoda cama, golpearon la puerta. Paso por encima del vestido y la chaqueta de Peter, al parecer se habían caído la noche anterior, para ir a la puerta.

Por la puerta estaba Salia con una bandeja con el desayuno – Milady- saludo.

Rachel pasó una mano por su cara y su pelo – Salia. Entra- Salia entro rápidamente dejando la bandeja con la comida en una pequeña cerca del balcón, se dispuso a ordenar la habitación. Doblo la chaqueta de Peter poniéndola en un estante del armario, junto con el vestido.

Rachel bostezo – Que se celebra hoy Salia?- pregunto comiendo los huevos del plato.

El torneo de tiro con arco esta empezando señorita. Asistirá con el Gran Rey? Rachel hizo un sonido evasivo que Salio tomo como un "si" – Desea que elija un vestido para usted Milady?-

-No, esta bien. Yo lo haré. Gracias Salia- Salia asintió. Los efectos del sueño habían desaparecido en Rachel, dejándola irritable y perdida en sus pensamientos. La ninfa hizo una reverencia y salio dejando a Rachel sola.

Abriendo el armario, Rachel se quedo sin aliento. Ella no se había percatado cuantos vestidos Peter había ordenado para ella. Había por lo menos 15 trajes de diferentes telas y colores. Paso sus dedos por los terciopelos y sedas.

Peter llamo tímidamente a la puerta de Rachel, y se encontró con un gruñido que sabía, le daría la bienvenida. Sin embargo, entro con cautela, temeroso de que le fuera a arrojar algo. Ella había estado relativamente calmada, pero después de la noche anterior, había tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus acciones. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza decía que sus acciones habían estado bien, y recordó en la manera que dejo que la besara sin pensarlo, por no mencionar el sabor y la textura que tenían los labios de él sobre los suyos. Peter froto sus ojos con el dedo pulgar y el índice, un dolor de cabeza crecía en él.

Rachel estaba en el centro de la habitación, pasando sus dedos a trabes de su cabello, peinándolo. – Rachel! No estas vestida aun! Que has estado haciendo toda la mañana?-

-No se que ponerme- se quejo – Tengo tres, pero… no se!- Peter puso los ojos y se sentó en la silla del tocador.

-Enséñame- Rachel lo miro confusa – Vamos, que esperas? Tengo dos hermanas! Probablemente he elegido mas vestido que el propio Corin, y eso es decir algo…-

Rachel dudo un momento, por la confusa insinuación, pero no lo hizo esperar. Encogiéndose de hombros, tomo un vestido verde y lo paso por su cabeza. Sosteniendo los cordones, dio una vuelta – Si? No?-

Peter contemplo el vestido un instante, frotando su nudillo en su labio inferior – Si usas esos zapatos, te quedara demasiado corto- Hizo una seña a las botas que estaban junto a la cama. Rachel lo miro, luego a los zapatos y al dobladillo del vestido.

-Oh! No había pensado en eso- murmuro, dejando los cordones y sacándose el vestido. Peter escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano, mientras ella tomaba uno de color azul pálido. No era tan formal, era simple con cordones para amarrarlo en la espalda.

-Usa ese. Vamos- se puso de pie.

-Pero que hay de ese blanco?- protesto ella.

-Ese esta bien- señalo a los cordones que tenia en la mano dijo – Necesitas ayuda?-

Mirando sobre su hombro, asintió con la cabeza. De repente puso sus manos en su cintura, y la puso de espaldas a él. Sintió que sus manos ardían, se pregunto si ella también podía sentir eso o solo era en su mente. Rápidamente amarro los cordones blancos. Tenía años de experiencia haciendo eso, pero, aun así, era diferente con Lucy.

-Creo que deberías sujetarte a algo- dijo cuando estaba llegando a la cima. Rachel lo miro por encima del hombro y se encogió – Es el páncreas- a regañadientes, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de una columna de la cama. Peter hizo el nudo y apretó.

-PETER!- dijo Rachel quedándose sin aliento, una de sus manos rápidamente viajo a su cintura.

-Oh! Relájate, ni siquiera esta tan apretado. Vamos, llegaremos tarde- tomo su mano y prácticamente la arrastro por la habitación.

Rachel estaba incomoda. El tiro con arco era fascinante sin duda, los vestidos y sombreros de colores decoraban las tribunas. Pero ese, sin embargo, no era el motivo de su inquietud. Era la gente con la que estaba sentada. Peter estaba a su derecha, Stilian y Kaili junto a él. Estaban en una tribuna levantada por encima de los Campos del Torneo. El campo cubierto de nieve por debajo de ellos estaba salpicado por personas, los arqueros con los colores de sus países, conversando entre ellos mientras miraban las flechas. Kaili mostró preocupación por el vestuario de los visitantes carlomenos. Stilian nunca dejo de acariciar su mano, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como si ella fuera la luz de su mundo. Rachel trago saliva cuando lo vio inclinándose para un suave beso.

Peter la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, moviéndose y enderezándose. Cruzo las manos, luego cambio de idea, y apoyo los brazos en la silla. Tomo su brazo con suavidad – Hey, estas bien?-

Rachel levanto la vista bruscamente hacia él – Si, claro. Por que?-

Frunció el ceño con una especie de preocupación – Es que pareces un poco incomoda-

Ella suspiro – Me siento como una instruya- confeso asintiendo sutilmente hacia el rey y la reina

Peter deslizo su mano por su brazo, y la coloco sobre la mano de Rachel. – No es necesario, están perdidos en su propio mundo. No creo que los podamos molestar aunque una banda empiece a tocar junto a ellos-

Rachel rió entre dientes, mientras sonreí levemente – No, supongo que no- Lo miro, pero no a los ojos, Eligio un punto encima de su hombro en su lugar.

Con ansiedad, Peter masticaba el interior de su mejilla. – Rachel yo…-

-Sabes, me temo que no entiendo mucho como funciona este torneo. Parece que todos golpean en los objetivos- interrumpió ella, fingiendo que no lo había odio. Peter dejo escapar un suspiro frustrado, pero se dedico a explicarle las reglas.

Horas pasaron, y la noche empezó a caer sobre la multitud. Rachel había aplaudido con los otros en los tiros esplendidos, pero su entusiasmo fue decayendo. Estaba adolorida de estar sentada casi todo el día y usando un corsé. Peter había aliviado sus preocupaciones con respecto a su familia la noche anterior, pero, por supuesto, había traído nuevas preocupaciones. Por lo menos, tenía el consuelo de que cenaría sola y en calma. Tenía la firme intención de comer en su habitación, y luego darse un baño relajante. Tal vez esa combinación, mas descanso harían que se olvidara de Inglaterra y de Peter por un tiempo. Señor Destino, intervino precisamente en el momento equivocado, arruinando las posibilidades de Rachel para tener una noche solitaria.

-Rachel- ella cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a evitar un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con empezar. Se dio media vuelta, teniendo el campo de nuevo frente a ella. Tal se detuvo frente a ella.

-Hola Tal- saludo ella con cortesía.

-Buenas noches, me pregunte si tenias planes para la cena?- pregunto liberando su hombro.

-Bueno yo…-

- Creí que tal vez te gustaría unirte a mi?- añadió innecesariamente, cortando lo que habría sido un rechazo cortes.

-Nos encantaría, Sr Dainerek- Peter intervino de repente, haciendo que Rachel saltar mientras ponía una mano en la parte baja de su espalda – Es Dainerek no?- Rachel lucho contra la tentación de poner los ojos ante su mal pronunciación.

-En realidad, es con "i"- lo corrigió Tal respetuosamente. Peter se disculpo, siendo demasiado sincero para ser creíble.

-Estoy seguro de que Rachel deseara cambiarse, me temo que deberemos esperarla. Lo hará?-

Tal apretó los dientes, pero no podía discutir con el legendario Gran Rey – Por supuesto señor. Será un honor- con un saludo final a ambos, giro sobre sus talones yéndose en dirección a las tiendas. Rachel lo imito, dirigiéndose al palacio, con pasos y postura enojada.

Trotando para alcanzarla, Peter empezó a preguntarle que había hecho mal, pero ella levanto una mal – Ni lo intentes! Esa invitación era para mí, y solo para mi Peter! Por que pensaste que podías hacer eso?- pregunto, sin detenerse a mirarlo continuando su camino.

-Oh, vamos Rachel!-

-Era una invitación personal y no tenias derecho para intervenir de esa forma-

-Tu no eres tan ingenua como para creer que el solo quiere cenar y una profunda conversación verdad?-

Rachel se detuvo en seco y poco a poco se volvió hacia él. Por un momento se le quedo viendo, como si no encontrara las palabras adecuadas para replicar – No Peter, no lo soy. De hecho, iba a declinar antes de que intervinieras. Pero tú acabas de cambiar mi opinión. Creo que si quiero cenar y algo de profunda conversación esta noche. Gracias Peter- ella sonrió. Empezó alejarse, pero se volvió – Ah, y no te molestes en cambiarte. No creo que te extrañemos-

Rachel recogía sus faldas moradas, evitando arrastrarla en la hierba cubierta de nieve, mientras se dirigía al campo de tiendas en los huertos detrás del palacio. Algunas personas anteriormente la habían reconocido como la compañera de los reyes y la reina, pero esta vez paso prácticamente inadvertida mientras buscaba a Tal. Se le ocurrió más de una vez que debió preguntarle al curandero cual era su tienda, pero, inevitablemente, sus pensamientos viajaron a Peter, sacudió la cabeza alejándolos. Mirando los nombres que estaban junto a las tiendas, distraída leyendo se tropezó. Rachel abrió la boca, poniendo sus manos frente a ella antes de golpear el suelo. Bajo la mirada y vio la causa de su desgracia.

-Hola Alp- saludo al zorro. Que sonrió amablemente hacia ella.

-Hola a ti. Te dije que no eras de Archeland-

-Si bueno, yo ya lo sabía. Pero, de verdad hubieras aceptado que soy de otro mundo sin crees que estoy loca? Yo creo que estoy loca. Por ejemplo, estoy aquí, en medio de un huerto, después de haber discutido con un Gran Rey y su ego y hablando con un zorro!-

-Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, me ofendería. Bien, que hacías mirando al cielo en vez de al suelo?-

Rachel suspiro – Estoy buscando la tienda se un amigo, y me temo que olvide preguntar cual era-

-Un amigo?-

-Tal Dinerek. Es un cirujano de las Islas- explico Rachel.

-Rachel?- la mujer miro por encima de su hombro.

-Tal! Estaba buscándote- admitió volviéndose hacia él.

-Yo también lo hacia. Me di cuenta después de mi rápida ida que había olvidado decirte cual era mi tienda- Tal miro sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño, mirando a Alp que de iba trotando, dejándolos solos – Pensé que el Gran Rey había planeado unirse a nosotros?-

Rachel tuvo una sonrisa burlona, pero luego suspiro – El había- dijo simplemente, dejando la explicación a la imaginación de su acompañante.

Tal la miro un momento antes de que una sonrisa triste apareciera en su rostro. Ofreció su brazo, ella hizo una dramática reverencia antes de aceptarlo, dibujando una profunda sonrisa en él. Con un esfuerza, Rachel saco a Peter de su mente, con la intención de pasar un buen rato.

La comida fue sencilla, pero no podía negar que Tal era un excelente cocinero. Había un par de sillas junto a una mesa, que servia de escritorio y mesa, junto a una cama resistente junto a una pared. La mayor parte de la nieve que estaba sobre la hierba había sido eliminada, dejando a la tienda con un suelo de color verde puro. Comieron en un silencio sociable durante la mayoría de la comida, pero finalmente Tal hablo.

Se aclaro la garganta, y pregunto con inquietud – Lady Rachel, me temo que debo hacer una pregunta para satisfacer mi curiosidad- Rachel levanto una ceja, pero hizo un gesto para que continuara. – Tu y el… Quiero decir… el Gran rey…-

Rachel mordí su labio – Tu no estas robando la chica de Peter. Te lo prometo-

Tal respiro con alivio – Estaba empezando a temer por mi cuello- admitió con unas risa ronca.

Sonriendo, ella puso su mano sobre la de él – No te preocupes. No estas en peligro-

-Pero él sigue siendo el Gran Rey-

Rachel se encogió de hombros – Es solo un niño de donde venimos- Ante una mirada sorprendía de Tal, explico – Peter tiene 17 años. Es solo un niño-

-Pero él es el rey más grande que nuestra ha tenido! Estas diciendo que es insignificante en su propio mundo?-

-Bueno… No diría insignificante- Rachel enrojeció – Sabes que? Realmente no quiero hablar de Peter…-

Tal volvió su atención al resto de su cena – Te gusto el tiro con arco?- Rachel sonrió ante su aceptación y asintió con la cabeza.

Hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Ni una sola vez llegaron a alguna cosa remotamente relacionada con Peter, por lo que ni cruzo la mente de Rachel. Fue una gran suerte tener la libertad de no pensar en él. Parecía que en los últimos días, era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos. De repente, al darse cuenta de que el fuego casi se había extinguido. Tal miro el reloj de arena y quedo sin aliento.

-Aslan, es tarde!- Rachel miro al reloj, las 3:00

-Oh por dios, si que lo es. Supongo que deberia irme. La gente hablara cosas que no son- bromeo Rachel, parándose y sacudiendo su falda.

Tal también se puso de pie y le tendió una mano – Quieres que te acompañe al palacio?-

-No, no, esta bien. Creo que puedo encontrar el camino- Rachel sonrió. Tal tomo su mano y se inclino para besarla.

-En ese caso, buenas noches y dulces sueños. Seguramente los mios serán sobre ti- Rachel sonrió sonrojada, se dio la vuelta para irse pero Tal apretó su agarre, tirándola hacia él. Se inclino a ella y tragando saliva puso una mano sobre su mejilla. La beso. Fue un toque débil, el más ligero de todos, y luego se alejo. A diferencia de la invasión de Peter. Rachel parpadeo, la caricia quedo en sus labios y dejo su mente paralizada. Sus ojos siguieron cerrados por un instante, murmuro un "gracias" antes de volver a sus sentidos. Tal bajo sus manos y dio un paso atrás.

-Deberia irme- susurro. Al asintió con la cabeza, pero la tomo del brazo.

-Estas segura de que tu y su majestad…?- Rachel frunció los labios y aspiro profundamente.

-Puedo asegurarte que el Gran Rey no tiene ningún interés romántico en mi- Rachel no pudo mirarlo a los ojos, en cambio su mirada se desvió a la improvisada mesa con las copas de vino casi vacías. Se giro y se marcho rápidamente de la tienda, internándose en la fría noche.

Rachel se arrastro por las escalares con paso agotado. Se detuvo en el último escalón. Cerrando los ojos se apoyo de la barandilla y dejo caer la cabeza en sus manos. Su pelo fluyo entre sus dedos. Se sorprendió por un gruñido. Mirando hacia arriba bruscamente, se dio cuenta de que Peter estaba sentado en suelo junto a su habitación, su cabeza colgaba a un lado, la sacudió despertándose. Gimió, poco a poco vio a Rachel, que estaba en diagonal a él.

Parpadeo viendo que en si era ella y luego miro al reloj que estaba en la pared. Peter abrió la boca y se volvió hacia ella mirándola con los ojos abiertos.

-Son las tres de la mañana!- murmuro.

-Lo se-

Peter respiro profundamente calmándose, y lo dejo escapar. Miro el suelo entre ellos – Que suerte para ti no?- Rachel lo miro ofendida y lanzo su bolso contra él, golpeándolo en la rodilla – Que? Llegas a las tres de la mañana y esperas que piensa que no tuviste suerte?-

-Si Peter, espero que lo hagas. Porque aunque no lo creas, hay hombres que pueden hablar con una mujer, y no solo besarla-

-De verdad? Creí que todos éramos así-

Rachel levanto una mano – No, tu lo eres-

Se sentaron allí, mirándose, el tic-tac del reloj era el único sonido – Esperaste toda la noche por mi?-

Él asintió – Si-

Ella aparto la mirada, incapaz de ver su rostro, las velas le daban una luz suave y pudo jurar que había visto al rey bajo al niño, y al verdadero hombre bajo el rey. Por ultimo, se levanto y paso junto a él yendo a la puerta – Vamos-

Peter levanto una ceja hacia ella, Rachel puso los ojos – Tengo que cambiarme, y me tienes que ayudar a desamarrar esto tonto- Riendo, Peter dejo que ella lo ayudara a levantarse.

* * *

_**REVIEWS? :D**_


	9. Cobardía y Filosofía

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero quien? Peter/OC**

**Capitulo IX- Cobardía y Filosofía**

Los siguientes dos días del torneo de tiro con arco pasaron, un tiro perfecto tras otro. Rachel quería salir de su piel. No importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, era casi imposible evitar a Tal y a Peter. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta, allí estaba alguno de ellos. El tercer y último día de tiro con arco, estaba a punto de ofrecerlos a ambos como objetivos.

Sus planes para un baño relajante habían sido frustrados varias veces en esos horribles días, y recurriría a medidas desesperadas para asegurarse de que tendría éxito. Había pedido a Salia que distrajera a Tal en lo que terminara el torneo y se iría unos minutos antes, ya que Peter no podría seguirá porque Stilian había pedido que él presentara el premio al arquero ganador. Rachel regreso al palacio con segundos de sobra.

Se hundió aliviada contra la puerta, le coloco el seguro por si Peter decidía ir a su habitación. Había usado a propósito un vestido sin corpiño para poder quitárselo con facilidad, dejo el vestido marrón chocolate en el suelo. Los zapatos y la ropa formaron un camino al azar hacia la tina de la esquina. Salia había preparado amablemente su baño y lo calentó suficiente para que durara un buen rato. Rachel pasó las piernas sobre el borde de la bañera de plata, hizo una mueca de alegría pura al sumergirse en el agua humeante. Quito su cabello, para evitar que se mojara, se dedico a una larga siesta para descansar.

Un golpe suave, pero insistente saco a Rachel lentamente de nuevo a la conciencia. Sus ojos se abrieron atontados al notar que el agua ya estaba a temperatura ambiente. Oyó más atentamente los golpes, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

– ¿Quién es? .Grito irritada.

– Es Kaili. Una voz melodiosa respondió desde el exterior. Rachel salio disparada del agua, tomando una toalla en el camino. Hizo su camino a través de la desordenada habitación y abrió la puerta, sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Creí que era Peter! Se disculpo.

Los ojos de Kaili se abrieron -¡Oh no, lo siento yo! No quise que saliera de su baño.

– No, esta bien. De todos modos, estuve ahí mucho tiempo. Entre Su Majestad. Rachel abrió mas la puerta para que la reina Kaili entrara.

– Oh por favor querida, somos amigas ¿cierto? Mujeres al menos, Kaili estará bien.

Rachel rió cerrando la puerta – Por supuesto ¿desea sentarse? Perdón por el desorden.

– Esta bien. Mis habitaciones están igual de desordenadas. Confeso Kaili con una sonrisa de niña.

– Es bueno saberlo. Permítame vestirme y regresare. Rachel tomo su vestido del suelo y fue a cambiarse. Cuando salio, Kaili había encendido una vela para alumbrar la penumbra del anochecer.

– Bien ¿A que debo el honor? .pregunto Rachel sentándose poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

– Oh, yo solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien-

– ¿Bien?

– Parecías muy apresurada hoy. Creí que algo estaba mal-

Rachel se sonrojo – No, nada malo. Solo estaba frustrada.

– ¿Con que? ¿O quien?. Kaili levanto una ceja, haciendo que Rachel se ruborizara más y apartara la mirada.

– Supongo que lo sabes. Murmuro.

– Bueno lo sospechaba. Ha sido un poco… exagero estos últimos días. Admitió Kaili.

– Me ha estado asfixiando. Ambos lo han hecho.

Kaili la miro - ¿Ambos?

– Oh bien, no hay otro. Rachel rodó los ojos. – Si no fueran tan molestos me halagara. Si uno de ellos no me volviera loca.

– ¿Cuál?-

Rachel la miro confundida – Bueno Peter, obviamente. Es decir no hay duda de que allí no hay nada.

– ¿No lo hay?. Pregunto Kaili.

– ¡No! Por supuesto que no. No pensaste que entre Peter y yo había algo. La risa de Rachel llegaba a la histeria – Por supuesto que no, solo fue un beso, eso no significa nada. Yo estaba allí y necesitaba a alguien, él no me quiere, es solo un bueno para nada y… Kaili se levanto y abrazo a Rachel que soltaba lagrimas frustradas.

– Shh… Esta bien. Déjalo salir. Murmuro frotando círculos en su espalda. Rachel lloro en silencio contra su hombro hasta que sus ojos estuvieron rojos e hinchados, pero por fin secos. Se aparto secando sus mejillas.

– Lo siento. Empezó, pero Kaili levanto una mano.

– Es obvio que lo necesitabas. Digo mientras toco una campana. Unos momentos después una criada toco la puerta y Kaili pido una jarra de te – Ahora ¿Qué paso?. Pregunto poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Rachel.

Rachel apoyo sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza entre sus manos - ¡No se que hacer Kaili! Estoy muy confundida. Estoy en otro mundo. Tal vez estoy soñando… No, no, estoy loca.

Kaili tomo una taza que estaba junto a la mesa cuando la criada llevo la jarra de te. La vertió y le entrego la taza a Rachel – Estas despierta, pero no puedo garantizar que estas perfectamente sana.

Rachel rió suavemente y tomando delicadamente el líquido caliente, pregunto -¿Stilian te persiguió?.

– ¿Perseguirme? Se podría decir que eso. Pero como dije realmente vine de visita a Narnia y nunca me fui. Tuvimos un extraño noviazgo- dijo Kaili mirando a su taza de te.

Rachel escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano y tomo un sorbo pensando - ¿Cuándo lo supiste? Me refiero a que ¿Cuándo supiste que él te amaba?.

Rachel levanto una ceja – Creo que fue cuando él mismo me lo dijo fuera de mi ventana. Nunca ha sido alguien sutil.

– Oh. Rachel frunció los labios - ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo supiste que lo amabas?

– Creo que fue en el momento en que dijo que moriría…

– Bien, lo entiendo. Rió Rachel secamente.

– De verdad Rachel, cada amor es diferente. No creo que Peter sea del tipo que se pone de pie frente a la ventana de una mujer y lee poesía, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta algo.

– Pero él no siente algo. Solo juega conmigo, porque no le agrada Tal.

– ¿Tal?.

– Es un medico de una isla. Es dulce, compasivo, respetuoso. Todo lo que Peter no es, por supuesto que no le agrada. Se burlo ella.

– Por supuesto que no le agrada. Le gustas.

Rachel rió sin humor – No, no lo hago. Él solo me molesta y disfruta hacerlo.

– Si no te importa que lo diga, pareces muy insistente en señalar una y otra vez que no le gustas. Sabes, por lo general eso significa que ya estas locamente enamorada. Kaili sonrió con picardía, guiñándole un ojo.

– ¡Kaili! ¡Eso no es cierto! Peter es un… Bueno él es…

– ¿El amor de tu vida?.

– ¡No!. Se quejo Rachel quejándose en su taza de te, incapaz de encontrar una respuesta adecuada.

– Bien, tal vez eso fue algo exagerado. Pero ahora, ¿admites que tienes sentimientos por él?. Rachel froto su frente.

– No lo se. Sinceramente no lo se. En un momento siento que puedo ahogarme en sus ojos, no importa lo cursi que sueñe, y luego quiero asesinarlo.

– Dime Rachel ¿te has enamorado antes?.

Miro a los ojos de la reina, nerviosa – Creí que lo estaba, una vez. Pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Sin duda nunca fue tan confuso como ahora.

Kaili sonrió ligeramente cuando se levanto – Piensa en lo que te acabo de decir. Y luego, ponte ese hermoso vestido blanco que vi en tu armario y ve con Peter a la cena. Con eso se fue. Rachel se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada, confundida, inquieta y tal vez un poco emocionada.

Rachel siguió el consejo de Kaili y uso el vestido blanco. Se ajusto a sus curvas como si hubiera sido hecho para ella, y casi parecía flotar a su alrededor. Lo admiro en el espejo, torciéndose de un lado a otro. El vestido era sorprendentemente medieval, y se cruzo por su mente que la costurera debía de ser una de esas ninfas. Rachel envidiaba su confianza. Incluso en ese vestido, se sentía fuera de lugar. No era que fuera tímida, se sentía… ansiosa. Su charla con la reina la había llevado por un camino que no había pensado antes. Miro el reloj que Peter había dejado para ella. Tomo una respiración profunda. Paso sus manos por los muslos, alisando las arrugas imaginarias.

– Ahora o nunca. Murmuro, pero en vez de eso, tomo su uniforme doblado en el armario. Saco un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo y encendió uno con una de las velas de la mesa. Apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba al balcón, vio como los anillos de humo se filtraban en la noche.

– Sabes, dicen que esas cosas pueden matar. Dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación. Rachel se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta. Peter estaba apoyado en la puerta, sosteniéndola con una mano para mantenerla abierta.

– Inclusa las enfermeras tienen sus vicios. Replico ella. Peter levanto una ceja en broma y ella se sonrojo, sabiendo lo que ella estaba pensando -¿Qué haces aquí Peter?.

– Me dijeron que me acompañarías a la cena.

– Oh bien. Rachel apretó el cigarrillo contra la pared de piedra y lo dejo caer en la taza vacía de la mesa e hizo su camino alrededor de la cama – Bien, vamos. Peter se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, pero se quedo sin aliento cuando la luz más brillante del pasillo la ilumino.

– ¿Qué?.

– Ah, nada. Te ves hermosa… Eso… Eso es todo. Balbuceo.

– Oh, gracias. Rachel aparto su mirada, poniéndola en el reloj, la escalera, las velas. Coloco un rizo rebelde tras de su oreja. Peter cerró los ojos, dejando que la imagen de la aburrida enfermera Winstrom entrara en su mente. Lo último que necesitaba era una niña ingles, se recordó, tratando de apartar de su mente preguntas como ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tiene de malo?. Suspirando cerro la puerta con fuerza, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Hizo un gesto hacia las escaleras y rápidamente las bajaron. Llegaron al escalón mas bajo. Rachel estaba a punto de entrar a la sala del banquete, pero el ligero toque de Peter en la parte baja de su espalda, hizo que continuara caminando por el pasillo.

– ¿A dónde vamos? ¡Creí que íbamos a cenar!. Exclamo ella, ignorando el calor que la mano de Peter vertía a través de su vestido.

– Vamos. Pero creí que te gustaría disfrutar de algunas fiestas locales. Peter sonrió.

– ¿Fiestas…Locales?.

Luciérnagas y velas emitían un resplandor romántico sobre la fiesta en el huerto que estaba un poco más allá de las tiendas. La música flotaba en el aire fresco. Los faunos y criadas bailaban danzas elaboradar, cada uno tratando de superar al otro. Los narnianos aplaudían y la alegría llenaba a los bailarines, todos junto a una hoguera que los alumbraba y calentaba. Peter entro sonriendo y detuvo una gran olla llevada por varios ratones.

– Dos tazones grandes por favor. Los ratones asintieron amablemente y se dedicaron a llenar los tazones.

– ¡Aquí están Su Majestad! Fue un honor. Uno de los nobles ratones se inclino al punto de que su nariz casi tocaba el suelo. Peter hizo lo mismo con una reverencia exagerada. Rachel soltó una risita, mientras Peter la jalo junto a él.

– ¡Ah Peter!. Él sonrió descaradamente y se irguieron, Peter le entrego un plato de estofado. Alp troto y se acostó junto a ellos, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus patas. Rachel escondió su vestido alrededor de las rodillas y comió la comida.

Paso por lo menos una hora antes de que hablaran. Rachel se inclino sobre el hombro de Peter, su pelo rozando su barbilla. Peter noto que no llevaba el perfume de lavanda celestial antes de recordar que de seguro estaba en Inglaterra. La pequeña botella de vidrio, que probablemente era su perfume favorito, estaba a kilómetros y años de distancia, fuera de su alcance. Peter negó en su mente, estaba decidido a mantener su promesa de no pensar en Inglaterra, pero la presencia de Rachel dificultaba el trabajo.

Todo lo que hacia y decía servia para recordarle ese país devastado por la guerra y que había desgarrado a su familia, sin embargo, se sentía atraído por ella. Algo en ella provocaba sentir el impulso de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla sin sentirlo. El beso que habían compartido se negaba a salir de su mente. Cuando ella hablaba, él estaba fascinado por sus labios. Cuando dormía, todo lo que veía era sus parpados cerrados y su pelo sobre la almohada iluminada por la luz de la luna. Y cuando la vio con ese medico irritantemente perfecto, sintió ganas de perforar una pared.

El sonido de la voz de Rachel interrumpió sus reflexiones – Me encantan los niños.

Peter frunció el ceño y bajo su mirada hacia ella -¿Qué?

Riendo en voz baja, hizo un gesto a un grupo de niños jugando entre los bailarines. Vieron como un niño abrazo a una niña y la beso en la mejilla – Me encantan los niños. La gente piensa que son inocentes, pero eso no es lo que los hace increíblemente simpático, ellos experimentan todas nuestras emociones. La alegría, la tristeza, el odio, el amor… La única diferencia entre nosotros los adultos y ellos, es que ellos tienes el coraje de actuar sobre sus sentimientos…

– Y nosotros no. Termino Peter en voz baja. Ella asintió. – Rachel yo…Vamos a bailar. Cambio su frase a último momento, la imagen de que lo rechazara lleno su mente, se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia ella.

Rachel lo miro y frunció el ceño – Dijiste que no te gusta bailar.

– ¡No, no! ¡Ese es Edmund! Pero no te dejes engañar. Es capaz de bailar alrededor de su ropa interior si piensa que así impresionara a una chica.

Rachel soltó una carcajada, mirando al fuego y luego a él. – No, en serio. Me dijiste que no irías al baile porque no te gustaba toda esa música moderna… ¡Oh! Ya veo. Con los labios apretados se levanto, haciendo caso omiso de la mano de Peter -¿Vamos?

Una sonrisa cruzo los labios de Peter y tomo la mano de Rachel, llevándola hacia el circulo de los bailares. Puso su mano en su cintura, tomando el ritmo del baile, dándole vueltas y vueltas. Su vestido se arremolinaba alrededor de sus pies, su cabello viajaba en el aire. Rachel se echo a reír alegremente cuando la levanto y Peter le dio vueltas en sus brazos cuando la canción termino. Empezó una nueva canción, mas lenta, Rachel puso sus manos en sus hombros. Sus dedos jugaban con el cabello de su cuello. Sus ojos viajaron por la cara de Peter, murmuro en voz baja – Necesitas un corte de pelo.

– Tal vez deberías hacerte cargo de eso. Susurro él inclinándose hacia ella.

– Tal vez deberia. Rachel inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando caer sus parpados.

– ¡Rachel! Pensé que podrías contarnos acerca de Bitacion. Una voz grito, los dos saltaron y se separaron, aunque la mano de Peter continúo en su cintura.

– ¿Disculpa?. Pregunto ella, tragando saliva y parpadeando, metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

– ¿Una historia? Acerca de su mundo. Así sabremos como es el mundo de donde los Reyes y Reinas de Antaño vinieron. Al igual que tu, claro. Su Majestad. Dijo Alp haciendo un gesto de respeto con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué yo les cuente? Pero ¿Por qué no Peter?. Protesto Rachel.

– Su Majestad ya nos ha dicho muchas historias de la Edad de Oro y del Rey Caspian. Es tu turno. Alguien bromeo.

Rachel miro a Peter con preocupación, casi pidiendo permiso para hablar de Inglaterra. Él se encogió de hombro sin comprometerse y miro a otro lado – Um, bueno supongo. Alguien le dio una silla, Rachel se sentó.

– Veamos… No se por donde empezar. ¿Qué les gustaría saber?

– ¿Cómo es la gente?. Pregunto una driada.

– Buenos ellos se parecen mucho a la gente de aquí, supongo. Es una cultura muy diferente, solo hay seres humanos y animales que no pueden hablar.

– ¿Solo bestias tontas?.

– Hmmm. Rachel asintió confirmando.

– ¿Y la música? Dijo un fauno.

– ¡Oh, es muy diferente! Se llama jazz. Hay muchas trompetas y canciones de amor. Rachel sonrió.

– ¿Trompetas en la música?

– Si. Y usamos la radio para hacer anuncio en vez de mensajeros. Al ver su mirada pérdida explico – Es una pequeña caja por donde se envía sonido y se oye música, noticias, ese tipo de cosas. La mayoría de ellos aun se veía confundidos, pero algunos pretendieron que habían entendido lo que quería decir.

– Dicen que los reyes y reinas siempre llegaban con ropa extraña. Recordó un enano.

– Eso es cierto. En Inglaterra, los hombres usan trajes o uniformes, como pantalones y un abrigo y a veces las mujeres también.

– ¿Las mujeres usan pantalones?.

– A veces. Un puñado de personas la miro escandalizado, pero las mujeres actuaron como si fuera una buena idea.

– ¿Y que pasa con las estrellas?. Pregunto un centauro desde atrás.

– ¿Las estrellas?.

– Los centauros estudian las estrellas. Gruño Peter explicándole, su barbilla apoyada en su mano.

– Oh. Bien, no se mucho acerca de las constelaciones, pero estoy casi segura de que son muy diferentes a las de aquí. Esta Acuario y Orión. Cada noche, siempre miro por la venta y veo a Orión, es la mas fácil de conseguir. Son tres estrellas brillantes que forman un cinturón.

– Luego esta la Lira. Tiene una historia muy triste. Orfeo era el músico más grande del mundo, su amor fue tomado por el dios del inframundo, Hades. Orfeo toco la melodía más bella jamás escuchada. Y fundió el corazón de Hades, y decidió liberar a su amor, pero Orfeo rompió un pacto, en el que había prometido no mirarla hasta que regresara a la superficie. Hades le llevo con él de nuevo hacia el inframundo y Orfeo no la volvió a ver hasta que murió. Dicen que los dioses pusieron la lira en el cielo para recordarnos el poder del verdadero amor.

Alp limpio una lagrima de su ojo con la pata, resoplando – Esa es una historia hermosa.

Rachel sonrió – Si, lo es. Miro a Peter, su mandíbula y puños estaban apretados, pero las comisuras de su boca estaban ligeramente hacia abajo.

– Cuéntenos mas, Lady Rachel, háblenos de sus vidas en ¿Cómo se llama?

– Inglaterra. Yo soy de Londres, que esta en Inglaterra. Es la ciudad capital. Peter es de cerca de Londres, creo. Hertfordshire ¿cierto?

Peter se puso de pie de inmediato, abriendo y cerrando las manos – De Finchley. Escupió – Pero yo no soy de ninguna parte cerca de Londres. Maldita sea, yo soy de Narnia. Con eso se giro y se fue, evidenciando su enojo en sus fuertes pasos.

Rachel se levanto, estirando una mano para detenerlo, pero él ya se había ido - ¡Peter espera! ¡Peter!. Miro al grupo asombrado, agradeciendo que ya muchos se habían ido – Disculpen. Levanto su falda, y corrió hacia la dirección que Peter había tomado.

– ¿Peter? Peter por favor. No seas ridículo. Eres demasiado sensible. Grito, sabiendo que estaba cerca.

– No lo soy. Respondió saliendo detrás de un árbol, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho, desafiante.

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro. Si lo eres. Eres un tonto que no quiere madurar.

– Dilo de nuevo.

– Madura.

Peter se acerco, con las manos cruzados en su espalda -¿Qué te hizo contar la historia de Orfeo y su esposa?.

– ¿Por qué no?.

– No lo se. Has sido muy filosófica esta noche.

– ¿Eso es un problema?.

Él negó con la cabeza – No. Es solo curiosidad, eso es todo. Generalmente eres muy sencilla. No tienes problemas para hacerte oír. Pero me parece que estas esquivando algo.

Rachel se tenso y su postura se enderezo, poniéndose a la defensiva – He pensado lo mismo de ti toda la noche.

– ¿Lo haces ahora?. Su voz era mas suave, de repente, él estaba demasiado cerca, pero ella no hizo nada para alejarlo.

– Si. Susurro Rachel.

Peter levanto una mano y ligeramente paso una mano por el cabello de Rachel -¿Y que crees que pudo estar esquivando?

– Yo no… no estoy segura. Sus ojos se cerraban por el sueño, pero por las diminutas ranuras que quedaban solo podía centrarse en sus labios.

– Yo tampoco. Su voz era tranquila y la brisa fría se mezclaba con la nieve que caía suavemente. Mantuvo su calor con sus brazos, mientras los labios de Peter se posaban en su frente – Yo tampoco. Susurro él de nuevo. Ambos sabían que esa era una mentira cobarde.

* * *

_**¿Y que opinan? Amo a esta parejita, mee encanta *-*. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**REVIEWS?**_


	10. Al Igual Que Una Novela Romantica

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero ¿quien? Peter/OC**

**Capitulo X- Al igual que una Novela Romántica**

Pudieron tropezar minutos y horas seguidas, cada vez se daban largas miradas y muy pocas palabras. Pero cuando Rachel pensaba en Peter, sabia que debía recordarle porque exactamente ella no lo soportaba. Era casi, como si Peter tuviera que sabotear cualquier cosa que ellos pudieran tener.

Por ejemplo, el día antes de que el torneo de justas empezara, ellos estaban caminando y Peter la tomo por los hombros. Ella desgraciadamente tropezó con sus pies y se agarro al brazo de Peter para poder mantener el equilibrio, haciendo que él cayera con ella. Debió haber tocado la nieve, pero no fue así. Cayó sobre algo caliente, y tenia que admitir que se había sentido bien. Sin embargo, esa noche, Peter bebió mucha cerveza y Rachel había tenido que arrastrarlo por las escaleras hacia su habitación, no estaba tan loca como para dejarlo en el comedor toda la noche.

Un fuerte golpe despertó a Peter de su conciencia vaga. Gimió y abrió dolorosamente un ojo. A pesar de su resaca, podía ver perfectamente como Rachel apretaba su mandíbula totalmente irritada. Poco a poco levanto la cara de la mesa y la miro. Otro gemido salio de su boca y cubrió su rostro con las manos.

**– **Estas enojada conmigo. Murmuro.

**– **Felicitaciones por decir lo obvio, has ganado una resaca gratis. Espeto ella

**– **Deja de gritar. Te puedo oír perfectamente.

**– **Estoy hablando Peter. Si bajo más la voz, la gente pensara que estamos arreglando una cita secreta después de ver como te traje la última noche. Termino Rachel sirviéndole algo de una jarra, de un golpe lo coloco frente a él. – Bebe.

**– **Estas enojada conmigo y ¿crees que me voy a beber cualquier cosa que pongas en frente de mi? No soy estúpido.

**– **Por el amor de Dios Peter, no te voy a envenenar, sin importar todas las ganas que tengo de hacerlo. Es mi trabajo y mi instinto cuidar de los demás, no importa si eres arrogante o no. Rachel se froto la frente – así que bebe.

Peter vio no muy convencido, tomo el vaso y dio unos sorbos, reacio. Arrugo la nariz y le dio una mirada sucia a Rachel, quien sonrió – Nunca entendí porque estas cosas saben tan malditamente mal. Se quejo.

**– **¿Te emborrachas a menudo? Rachel levanto una ceja desafiándolo, mientras sacaba una silla enfrente de él. Peter levanto su mirada sobre la taza.

**– **¿Y tú nunca lo haces? Espeto él, pensando en la botella de whisky debajo de la cama. Rachel se sonrojo, obviamente pensando en lo mismo.

**– **Eso es diferente. Protesto ella sin convicción.

Peter levanto las cejas, pero dejo pasar el tema. Se dio cuenta de cómo la luz de la mañana se filtraba a trabes de las ventanas – Como sea, ¿Qué hora es?

**– **Alrededor de las seis. Pensé que te gustaría ser despertado, antes de que alguien importante tropezara con el Gran Rey desmayado en el comedor.

Peter hizo una mueca – Hablando de eso, deberia asearme antes de ir a comer. Se levanto de la mesa, cerrando un ojo cuando sintió la luz en él – Estoy muy viejo para esto. Gruño antes de levantar una mano – No digas ni una palabra. Rachel se mordió los labios para contener una sonrisa.

* * *

Peter se levanto y se vio en el espejo. Honestamente, no podía decir que había hecho la noche anterior. Se pregunto si había dicho algo en particular o si Rachel estaba enojada con él como siempre. Sus palabras lo hicieron pensar en que debió haber hecho algo bastante tonto, además de consumir alcohol. Deseaba poder ver más allá de la niebla que nublaba su memoria, o por lo menos saber que exactamente había dicho o hecho. El no había hecho nada malo, ¿o si?

Vio sus ojos rojos y apretó la mandíbula ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a competir en la justa viéndose y sintiéndose así? Nadie se esperaba que quisiera participar, habían sido muchos años desde que había tenido una lanza en su mano, y muchos más años desde que había ganado un torneo. Sin Ed, él había creído que podía tener una buena oportunidad, pero ahora…

Tocaron a la puerta, y Peter se enderezo, arreglando la túnica que usaría debajo de la armadura. Abrió la puerta para ver a la última persona que esperaba ver. Tal.

**– **Su Majestad, me pregunto si ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? El hombre se veía más cansado y enojado de lo que Peter recordara.

Suspiro – Si, si, por supuesto. Entra. Se hizo a un lado para permitir que entrara. Tal entro, cruzando los brazos, viéndose algo incomodo mientras caminada. Peter cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella.

**– **Supongo que estas aquí por algo que hice anoche ¿Cierto?

**– **Si. No quiero ser grosero, pero Lady Rachel estaba muy molesta cuando se fue. Muy molesta con usted. Explico Tal.

**– **Si lo se. Peter paso una mano por su cara – Se que suena como una excusa, pero, para ser honesto, no recuerdo mucho. Yo… No bailaba sobre las tablas ¿cierto?

Tal casi sonrió – No, eso debe de tener algo que ver con la extraña declaración de amor hacia Rachel.

Peter lo miro mortificado - ¿¡Hice que! Exclamo, haciendo una mueca al oír el ruido tan fuerte de su voz.

**– **Bueno, creo que no llego a decir que la amaba, pero quedo implícito en la forma en que insistía hacer todo por ella y sentarse a su lado, y por supuesto, cuando la beso.

**– **Oh dios mío- Peter se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la puerta – Sabía que había pasado algo malo, pero no me imagine… Y además nosotros no somos…

**– **¿Ira a las justas hoy? Pregunto Tal bruscamente.

Peter hizo una mueca – Si, solo puedo imaginar el ruido de toda esa gente en mi cabeza.

**– **Su culpa. Señalo Tal sin compasión – Deberia ir a pedirle disculpas. No deje que ella crea que le importa más un titulo que ella Señor.

Peter lo miro con recelo - ¿No deberías ser tu, de todas las personas, quien este infinitamente contento de que he hecho una idiotez?

**– **¿Por qué?

**– **Porque tu has estado siguiendo a Rachel como un cachorrito perdido, desde que llegamos. Cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, separándose de la puerta.

Tal se rasco la cabeza, y miro por la ventana – Esta bien, es cierto, pero, a pesar de todas las probabilidades, ella solo tiene ojos para ti. Confía en mí.

**– **¿Qué eres? ¿Loco? Esa mujer odia hasta mis entrañas. ¡Especialmente ahora!

**– **Se podría sorprender. Además, ella seguirá con usted cuando regresen a su mundo, yo seguiré aquí.

**– **Bien. Seré el mejor hombre para impresionarla. Pero ¿Qué en este mundo te hace pensar que ella siente algo por mí, además de una profunda ira?

**–**Dígame Majestad ¿La quiere?

Peter miro al hombre durante un buen rato. Abrió la boca para responder, pero los cuernos sonaron. Negó con su cabeza – Si me disculpas, debo irme. Pido disculpas por todo lo que dije e hice ayer. Con eso, casi con calma, abrió la puerta y salio al pasillo, dejando a Tal mirando al sitio donde el Gran Rey acababa de estar.

Peter fue por el pasillo a propósito, tomando el consejo de Tal, sin importar cual fuera la respuesta. Se paro frente a la puerta de Rachel y llamo brevemente.

**– **¿Que quieres Peter? Su voz irritada pregunto desde dentro.

**– **Solo quería pedir disculpas antes de que empiece el torneo. Se que ya no puedo hacer nada, pero Tal me dijo lo que hice y me siento muy mal si eso significo algo para ti. Dijo mirando a sus pies.

Rachel revolvió algo en la habitación, pero la puerta permaneció cerrada - ¿Ni siquiera vas a abrir la puerta?

**– **Vete Peter. Dejare que sufras por tu cuenta.

Él suspiro exasperado - ¡Oh vamos Rachel! Tengo que ir al campo y voy tarde ¿No puede por lo menos desearme suerte?

**– **¿Suerte en que?

**– **¡En la justa! ¿En que mas? Puso sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió y Rachel lo miro desde dentro – No vas a competir ¿cierto? Dijo, aunque más bien pareció un grito.

**– **Si, por supuesto.

**– **¡Peter! Ya estas herido. Señalo a su pecho, donde la herida todavía se estaba curando – Y tienes una resaca… ¡No puedes luchar!

**– **Yo si puedo. Estoy bien. Solo tengo dolor de cabeza. Protesto indignado.

**– **Estoy segura de que puedes, pero no lo harás. No dejare que te maten por un titulo.

**– **¿Tú me vas a prohibir competir?

**– **Eso es exactamente lo que haré. Puedes ver, apostar, animar, lo que los niños hace, pero te conviene que no salgas a ese campo Peter Pevensie.

**– **Si yo me voy, eso solo será un desafió. Adiós. Peter se quito antes de que Rachel pudiera extender su mano y detenerlo. Suspiro, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Rachel estaba pálida y demacrada cuando llego a la arena, se acerco un poco indignada hacia Stilian y Kaili. Los dos asintieron saludando mientras ella se sentaba. Presto poca atención a como Stilian anunciaba pomposamente el inicio de los juegos. Le dolía la cabeza mientras veía como los primeros concursantes entraban al campo, y solo consiguió que se agravara mientras el día pasó. La mitad de ella quería encontrar a Peter y retorcerle el cuello mientras que su otra mitad rezaba porque no se le lesionara. Se sentía ahogada, como si el corsé estuviera demasiado apretado, a pesar de que estaba más suelto en comparación a otros días. Había estado demasiado preocupada en la mañana como para molestarse en hacer algo con su pelo, por lo que caía sobre sus hombros en rizos descuidados.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, el primer turno de Peter acabo, los nudillos de Rachel estaban blancos. Cuando Peter entrego su lanza, disparo una mirada a Rachel. Sus ojos la recorrieron, el remordimiento lo lleno al sentir como sus acciones en la ultima semana arrastraban a su corazón. Se estremeció, no quería estar distraído en la segunda montada. Inconscientemente puso una mano sobre su herida mientras veía a su oponente prepararse. Un centauro soplo el cuerno. Rápidamente insto a su caballo. La lanza de Peter golpeo el brazo de el duque, quien cayo, mientras Peter pasaba a su lado, victorioso. La confianza aumento, y en su interior de burlo de las advertencias de Rachel. Él estaría bien.

Kaili miro a Rachel por el rabillo del ojo, viendo como se inclinaba hacia delante mientras Peter terminaba su turno. La reina sonrió secretamente.

Al final del día, Rachel pensó que la única vez que había estado tan cansada, fue su primer día en el hospital de guerra Hastings. Después estar todo el día viendo como Peter era casi asesinado, parecía un manojo de nervios. Pidió que llevaran su cena a la habitación, y se desplomo en su cama. Cayó dormida antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada.

El segundo día del torneo llego demasiado pronto. Rachel se arrastro de su cama, cuando oyó los cuernos. El aire se había vuelto frió durante la noche, y un grupo de faunos había despejado el campo, que se había llenado de nieve durante la noche. Por un breve momento, Rachel se imagino patinando en el hielo de Hyde Park, como siempre lo había hecho desde niña. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana. El momento paso, y se encontró mirando hacia un mundo tan distinto al suyo, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia. Con un profundo suspiro, se puso el vestido que Salia había llevado para ella temprano.

Peter fue el primero esa mañana, y parecía casi imparable. Un perfecto éxito tras otro, sin embargo, no ayudaron a calmar los temores de Rachel. Con cada éxito, su miedo solo se profundizaba. Tenía fe en sus habilidades, pero estaba haciendo mucha presión sobre su herida, sabia que no resistiría más por mucho tiempo. El día se prolongo e incluso Rachel, inexperta, vio como su lanza se inclino y su agarre aflojo. Hubo murmullos entre la multitud, y Rachel se ponía mas tensa cada vez que Peter montaba su caballo, sin darse cuenta, cada vez que Peter terminaba un turno, daba un pequeño suspiro.

En un momento, cansada, se paro bruscamente. Kaili y Stilian la miraron un tanto sorprendidos – Estoy absolutamente seca. ¿Quieren algo? Pregunto, con su voz más aguda de lo normal.

Stilian frunció los labios – Puedes llamar a alguien, si quieres algo. Ofreció

**– **Oh, no, no. Necesito estirar las piernas. ¿Entonces, nada para ustedes? Bien. Sin esperar respuesta bajo rápidamente por las escaleras. Camino a través de la nieve, tropezó con un pequeño grupo de animales que hablaban de la venta de sidra. Sabiendo que no tenía dinero, mordió su labio y se obligo a irse, pero un amable ratón la detuvo.

**– **¿Sida gratis para la señora del Gran Rey?

Rachel se sonrojo y asintió, sabiendo que no era tal cosa, pero en verdad tenia frió y sed, y esa sidra olía absolutamente celestial. – Gracias, señor. Seria encantador. El ratón le sirvió una taza granda y ella la tomo con gratitud, sonriendo agradecida. Mientras tomaba un sorbo, oyó pisadas.

**– **¡Rachel! Creí que estabas arriba. Exclamo Tal sorprendido, revolviendo en su bolsillo buscando algo de dinero.

**– **Necesitaba moverme un poco. Es algo fastidioso estar allí sentada todo el día. Explico sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Tal pago a los narnianos, y tomo un sorbo de la deliciosa sidra, mientras caminaba, hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Una vez que estuvieron cerca dijo – Estas preocupada por el Gran Rey.

**– **Estas siendo un gran tonto.

Tal rió entre dientes – Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? Parece como si te fueras a desmayar en cualquier momento. La señalo inconscientemente, enarcando sus cejas por encima de la taza.

Rachel lo miro por un momento antes de responder – Tal, ya discutimos esto. Peter y yo solo somos…

**– **¿Solo que? ¿Amigos? Nunca he conocido a dos personas que se llamen amigos y pelean tanto como ustedes dos.

**– **Bueno… tal vez no iba a decir amigos. Tal vez iba a decir, eh, profesionales. ¡Si, eso es! Es un paciente y yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarlo. Termino Rachel.

**– **Mmm, estoy en el mismo campo, y sabes, él es mi rey pero yo no tengo el mismo temor desesperado que tu has tenido los últimos dos días.

**– **¡No estoy desesperada!

Tal extendió su mano y paso su pulgar por los círculos oscuros que estaban bajo los ojos de Rachel – Entonces, ¿Cómo se llama esto? Murmuro en voz baja – Rachel, no has dormido en dos días.

Ella miro hacia otro lado suspirando – No tiene que decírmelo. Yo estuve ahí. Espeto ella.

Tal dio una media sonrisa – No es necesario que me protejas Rachel. Te iras pronto y Peter estará allí y yo no. Pero, si no te das cuenta de cómo se siente él por ti ahora, tal vez nunca lo hagas. Dejo caer su mano a un lado.

Rachel tomo un sorbo de su sidra, mirando al suelo. Un momento después se volvió a él – Eres un buen hombre Tal. Quizás demasiado bueno para mí. Ella sonrió acariciando su pecho.

Tal negó con la cabeza – No, tú eres demasiado buena para cualquiera de nosotros. Con suavidad puso su mano en su hombro – Se van a preguntar donde estas. Dijo asintiendo hacia las sillas reales. Rachel se mordió el labio, asintiendo. Con el corazón más ligero le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió con gratitud.

Era casi de noche y los dos últimos rivales de la jornada fueron llamados. Peter miro a su oponente con inquietud. El centauro eran tan bueno como lo había sido Ed alguna vez, y con sus lesiones empeorando, no tenia ninguna posibilidad. Suspiro. Miro los brillantes rayos rojos del sol poniente, recordándose que no podía echarse para atrás. Su escudero, dio con entusiasmo unas palmaditas en el cuello de su caballo.

**– **Usted lo hará bien mi señor, si se mantiene fuerte en la silla, tendrá que ser rápido, actué antes de que él, es rápido.

Peter asintió aun viendo a su formidable adversario – Das buenos consejos. Dijo medio sonriendo.

El joven rió entre dientes – Hago lo que puedo señor. De nuevo dio unas palmaditas en el cuello del caballo y se alejo.

Rachel apoyo su cabeza en su puño, tratando de calmar la preocupación excesiva. Sus ojos hubieran empezado a caer sino miro como Peter entro al campo. Se sentó, lo menos que podía hacer era estar al menos despierta para el último enfrentamiento del día. Miro con sus ojos cansados, como los dos guerreros estaban en el campo. En cámara lenta, vio como la poderosa lanza del centauro choco contra Peter derribándolo con total facilidad.

El campo entero quedo sin aliento y todos se inclinaron hacia delante. Rachel salto de su asiento sostenida de la barandilla. – ¡PETER! Su grito resonó entre la multitud. Todos estaban en shock y horro ante el cuerpo inmóvil de Peter. El Gran Rey había caído.

* * *

Rachel iba y venia, sus manos subían y bajaban en sus brazos para darle calor. Ya la noche había caído, y solo la luna y algunas velas iluminaban su camino. De repente, Tal salio de la tienda y ella se acerco hacia él rápidamente.

**– **¿Cómo esta? Pregunto, colocando una mano sobre el brazo del curandero.

Tal se encogió de hombro – Herido. Rachel lo fulmino con la mirada y suspiro – Va a tener que retirarse del torno. Pero, creo que todos ya sabíamos eso.

Rachel dio un paso atrás, recogiendo su manga - ¿Pero va a vivir lo suficiente como para que le grite?

**– **Si. Él estará bien en un par de semanas.

Ella asintió - ¿Puedo verlo?

**– **Él esta un poco gruñón, pero es tu decisión. Y ten cuidado. Han herido su orgullo. Tal sonrió poniendo una mano sobre su brazo mientras salía de la tienda de los concursantes, donde Peter había insistido en quedarse, a pesar de tener una habitación mucho más cómoda en el palacio. Terco, como siempre. Rachel suspiro y levanto la solapa para entrar.

Había una alfombra en el sueño, separando la decoración y los muebles del rocío de la hierba. Una segunda cortina separaba la "sala de estar" del "dormitorio". Rachel tiro su chal en una silla y se asomo al dormitorio. Peter estaba en el colchón que habían puesto para él con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

**– **Lo siento. Dijo con los ojos cerrados. Ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y se acerco a los pies de la cama. Peter abrió sus ojos.

Rachel bajo su mirada a sus pies – Yo también. Vio como Peter la miraba confuso – Por tratar – Por tratar de alejarte de esto. Quería alejarte de cualquier dolor pero haciendo eso también habría alejado muchas cosas mas… No entiendo este lugar o tu lugar en él, pero entiendo que lo amas como yo amo Inglaterra. Contaremos esto como una lección aprendida.

Peter le dio una sonrisa breve, y por una vez, ella juro que vio alegría en sus ojos – Disculpa aceptada. Pero, la verdad, estaba siendo estupido.

Rachel rió y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Jugando con la sabana – Bueno, tal vez eso es cierto, pero aun así no puedo alejarte de todo para protegerte.

**– **Explícame algo Rachel. Dices que entiendes como amo Narnia, porque tú amas Inglaterra. Rachel esperaba que terminara de hablar, pero eso fue todo lo que dijo.

**– **No estoy segura de que me estas preguntando.

**– **No estoy tratando de ser molesto cuando digo que no entiendo como puedes amar y extrañar tanto Inglaterra cuando tienes a Narnia aquí bajos tus pies. Nada se compara.

Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa – Me gusta todo acerca de Narnia, hasta su último detalle, cuando cuentan esas historias sobre las batallas en las que estuviste, puedo ver la forma que los recuerdos pueden traerte miedos que incluso te quitan el sueño. Pero nadie, ni las estrellas, pueden negar que protegieras lo que amas… Lo bueno y lo malo ¿cierto? así es Inglaterra para mi. No es perfecta, pero es mi hogar.

Peter no podía apartar sus ojos mientras hablaba – Cuando lo dices así, siento que debo encontrar algo en el Big Ben, en King's Cross y en Buckingham. Sonrió - ¿Me perdonas?

Rachel lo miro – No puedo decirte que no sigo molesta porque casi te matan Peter, pero no hay nada que perdonar.

**– **¿Ni siquiera un beso borracho? Levanto una ceja.

Rachel mordió el interior de su mejilla – Tal tiene una boca grande.

**– **Dime ¿soy mejor besador cuando estoy borracho o cuando estoy sobrio? Bromeo tomando su mano. La seriedad de la tienda, se disipo con esas palabras.

**– **Bueno teniendo en cuenta que no sabias lo que hacías, yo diría que sobrio. Dijo guiñándole un ojo y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Peter, él se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

**– **No fue mi mejor momento. Murmuro

Rachel rió, y pronto ambos se reían en almohadas para no despertar a los demás. Cuando su alegría disminuyo, se sentaron allí, tratando, sin éxito, no sonreír uno al otro. Los ojos de Rachel recorrieron la tienda por miedo a no poder contener, su risa o sus sentimientos. Al darse cuenta de un libro sobre la mesita de noche, lo tomo y pregunto - ¿Qué es?

Peter la miro y rodó los ojos – Kaili lo dejo allí. Dijo que no querría aburrirme postrado en la cama. Le pregunte si fue tu idea ese comentario.

Ella le pego en el brazo mientras hojeaba el libro - ¿Al menos lo has abierto?

**– **No exactamente.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza – Tonto. Él le dio una de sus típicas miradas – Se ve interesante, y ya que es para ti, yo lo leeré.

**– **¿Tú me vas a leer? ¡Oh, vamos Rachel! ¿Es en serio?

**– **Si, y tu no te vas a quejar. Dijo sonriendo descaradamente, Peter rodó los ojos juguetonamente, y cerro sus ojos, sabiendo que sus heridas estaban empezando a dolerle.

La preocupación cruzo el rostro de Rachel, pero fingió no darse cuenta de la mueca de Peter, sabiendo que habían sido muchas peleas los últimos días. Se acomodo a su lado y abrió la primera pagina del libro. Mientras Peter oía su suave y devastadora voz leyendo la historia, insistió en señalar varias veces que ya había oído esa historia, se dio cuenta de algo. Si, Rachel era ingles y le recordaba cosas que no quería ni pensar. Pero, como lo había admitido en silencio días antes, había algo con ella. No quería ser cursi, pero eso era verdad, era lo que sentía. No era bellísima, pero era bonita. Tampoco era singularmente elocuente, sin embargo, a la vez lo era. No era perfecta. Se preocupaba demasiado por todo el mundo. No era una bailarina particularmente buena. Podía ser caprichosa y temperamental. Ella era solo humana, después de todo. Sin lugar a dudas, eso era algo que le había costado entender: era únicamente humana. Nada espectacular o legendario. Solo una simple chica en un mundo complicado.

Su propia lectura la adormeció. Peter estaba a su lado, con la mirada perdida en el techo, hasta que las palabras cesaron y vio que Rachel estaba dormida. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se levanto de la cama y tomo una manta adicional. Quito sus zapatos y los dejo en el suelo antes de acomodarla en el colchón y acostarse detrás de ella.

A la mañana siguiente, el escudero vio que ambos estaban dormidos. El brazo de Peter pasado por su cintura mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban. El muchacho los dejo dormir.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí llego el capt diiez. El mas largo que he traducido, y uno de los que mas me gusta *-* Chicas si recibo mas de cinco reviews, actualizare apenas reciba el 5to (: Ya estoy de vacaciones… y no tengo nada que hacer asi que tengo tiempo de sobre**

**Asi quee vamoos. Reviews?**


	11. Amando En El Momento

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero ¿quien? Peter/OC**

**Capitulo XI- Amando en el momento**

El último día del torneo de justas llego con bombos y platillos, todos emocionados. Una procesión empezada por los cortesanos y seguidos por los reyes y reina abrieron el camino a la arena. Rachel se quedo atrás, prefiriendo la compañía de Alp y Tal. Mientras caminaban por la nieve sus brazos se movían a sus costado, con una profunda respiración del aire frió de invierno pensando en Peter. Iba cabalgando un poco mas adelante sobre un magnifico caballo blanco, la corona sobre su cabeza de la forma mas digna. Rachel sonrió al verlo tan elegante.

Su llegada a la arena corto sus pensamientos sobre Peter, de pronto estaban regresando a las gradas. Espero un momento para ver a Peter, sabia que no querría ir a ese encierro. No quería estar allí sentado y obligado a solo mirar y a no poder participar, a pesar de que había cooperado muy bien los últimos dos días. Tomaron sus asientos, mientras Stilian abrió las competiciones, al volverse hacia Peter se encontró con que él la estaba mirando.

¿Qué? Pregunto en voz baja, nerviosa por su mirada

Peter le dio una media sonrisa, tomando su mano – Nada. Rachel quedo no muy convencida, pero apretó su mano y dirigió su atención a los juegos.

Rachel termino prestándole mas atención a los callos de la palma de Peter, mientras estudiaba su perfil por el rabillo del ojo. Vio como sus ojos se entrecerraban por el reflejo de la luz sobre la nieve, y la manera en que su cabello se iba de lado sin importar lo mucho que él intentaba peinarlo.

El Gran Rey sentía los ojos de Rachel mirándolo concentradamente. Como si un carlomeno contemplara un impresionante Dodge, puso su mano en su muslo, sin dejar ir la mano de Rachel. Su mirada viajo por las gradas mirando a los cortesanos y a las bellas doncellas extranjeras, pero ninguna había conseguido que sintiera lo que sentía por esa simple pero encantadora británica pelirroja.

Peter no iría tan lejos como para decir que estaba enamorado de ella, pero estaba la clara posibilidad. De hecho, la idea de dulces en cajas rojas, en forma de corazones ya no le hacían recordar el primer intento fallido de Edmund de cortejar a la joven vecina cuando tenía siete años, pero le llevo a su mente a recordar el largo día de San Valentín. Pero se dio cuenta de que ese hecho solo pasaría en Inglaterra. Miro a Rachel, sorprendido, sin saber como se podía sentir ante eso. Quizás continuaba pensando que la fiesta era bastante ridícula, pero sin embargo la había imaginado junto a Rachel.

Rachel lo sintió tenso a su lado, sus manos seguían juntas, ya era de tarde. Sus ojos lo miraron, temiendo que su herida se hubiera agravado. Se relajo visiblemente cuando él le aseguro que estaba físicamente bien, y continúo frotando el dorso de su mano, consolándola.

¿Estas bien? Pregunto de nuevo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que los demás no oyeran. Peter asintió sin mirarla. La tristeza la invadió y Rachel soltó su mano sin querer. El resto de los juegos siguieron en silencio, aunque no era incomodo o cómodo, solo estaba ahí, amenazando con romper la delicada relación entre ellos.

Rachel y Kaili se escabulleron mientras los hombres se reunían a felicitar al ganador final. Rieron y charlaron en su camino hacia el palacio, Rachel estaba a punto de irse a su habitación cuando la reina la tomo del brazo.

Cámbiate en mi habitación ¿Quieres? Estoy segura de que puedes encontrar algo que te guste en mi armario. Invito Kaili.

De esa manera, las dos se dirigieron a la habitación real para comenzar a prepararse para el baile de clausura del Festival de Invierno. Kaili había puesto a sus doncellas a arreglar los últimos detalles, mientras ella iba a los juegos y se arreglaba.

Rachel se limito a sacudir la cabeza ante la tenacidad de la reina, por no hablar de esplendida habitación real. Kaili pidió te, estaban sentada en la cama tomando la bebida y riendo de todo tipo de cosas como simples chicas jóvenes. Estuvieron así por una hora o dos, mientras caía la noche. Kaili abrió las puerta que sellaban el armario más grande que Rachel había visto. Trajes y vestidos se alineaban en la pared. Organizados por el uso, de baile, caza o diario. Kaili rió ante la cara de Rachel.

Deja de reír. Nunca había visto tanta ropa en un solo lugar. Reprendió ella, aun con los ojos abiertos.

Kaili se apoyo en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados – Escoge lo que quieras. Lo que es mió, es tuyo. Se enderezo y continuo – Aunque, deberia ir con algo blanco. Te veías impresionante la última vez. Peter no dejaba de mirarte. Dijo sonriendo

Rachel se sonrojo – Oh, si ¿de verdad? No creo que diga eso después de que lo arrastre, lo regañe y le grite.

Kaili rodó los ojos y paso un mechón de su cabello negro por encima del hombro – Deja de fingir que él no ve nada. Rachel, tal vez no sea amor, pero hay algo allí ¿No has visto como te miro? Me he dado cuenta de la manera en como tu lo miras

Rachel miro hacia otro lado suspirando, después de una pausa murmuro – Por supuesto que lo he visto. Soy una mujer moderna Kaili, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga experiencia en este tipo de cosas

No quiero ser dura, pero Peter si. Kaili se giro al armario y empezó a mover los vestidos.

Rachel sonrió de lado – Si, lo se. Al oír eso, Kaili se giro, sorprendida ante la respuesta – Bueno, no de esa forma ¡Kaili por el amor de Dios!

Para su sorpresa, la reina se vio decepcionada – Vamos Rachel, él es guapo y tu hermosa, ambos son jóvenes ¿Qué tiene de malo amar en el momento, aunque no sea lo que creen?

Hablas como un viejo filosofo a punto de morir. Dijo Rachel, aunque sintiendo la verdad en las palabras de su amiga.

Tal vez, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga razón.

Yo se que tienes razón y eso me molesta. No quiero querer estar en la misma habitación que Peter. Pero después de eso, todos sus defectos solo me dicen que lo quiero más.

Cierto. Me alegro de que hallas aprendido algo de mis consejos. Kaili sonrió – Ten, pruébate este. Dijo dándole una vestido suave, de azul pálido

No es blanco. Señalo Rachel

¡Oh cállate! Resaltara tus ojos.

Kaili y Rachel llegaron elegantemente tarde al baile. Kaili fue la primera en ser anunciada, bajo con gracia mientras su esposo la esperaba, recibiéndola con un beso de admiración. Tomando una respiración profunda, Rachel dio una sonrisa agradable y bajo las escaleras. No era que todo el mundo se volvió y fue enloquecido por su belleza. La habitación no había cambiado. Pero Peter y Rachel no pensaron lo mismo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, azul con azul, por segunda vez ese día.

Su cabello castaño estaba trenzado con una cinta azul entrelazada. Su vestido azul, tan pálido que era casi blanco. Las magas y la capa del traje de Peter, hacían verlo como si fuera un personaje de las novelas románticas medievales que a Susan le gustaba leer. Los hilos plateados del vestido brillaban por el reflejo de la luz, y simplemente lo cautivo, aunque Peter sabía que lo hubiera hecho de todas maneras aunque estuviera llevando un saco de papas.

Siguió bajando las escaleras, sosteniendo un poco la falda para evitar tropezar, al llegar tomo la mano extendida de Peter, quien la atrajo hacia él – Kaili te puso hermosa. Susurro a su oído.

Rachel lo miro – Si tuviera una cámara, podría mostrarle a todos los chicos de Inglaterra como esta vestido el querido soldado. Dijo pasando sus dedos por el terciopelo de la túnica de Peter sonriendo.

Él hizo una mueca – así es aquí. Se supone que debo estar elegante. Peter descubrió que no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos. El vestido realmente resaltaba sus ojos.

Rachel miro la pista de baile, ya llena - ¿Tenemos invitaciones?

Peter rió, frotando su pulgar en el dorso de la mano de Rachel - ¿Me estas pidiendo bailar? Creo que ese es mi trabajo.

Entonces, tomare eso como un no.

Y yo lo tomare como un si. Peter se dio media vuelta, sin soltar su mano y la llevo a la pista de baile. Su brazo la tomo por la cintura. Bailaron en silencio, el ruido de la sala lleno el silencio entre ambos. Pero la música se convirtió en un vals lento. Peter mirando por encima de su hombro pregunto - ¿Qué tenemos Rachel?

Viéndola con asombro explico - Con nosotros ¿Qué somos? ¿Y que seremos cuando regresemos?

Pensé que no querías hablar de ello. Dijo Rachel con un toque acido en su voz.

Suspiro, relajando su agarre un poco – En realidad, nunca dijimos eso.

Fue un acuerdo en silencio.

De todos modos, creo que tenemos que hablar de eso.

Relájate Peter, es una fiesta. Peter se mordió el labio con un suspiro pero lo dejo pasar, recordando que estaba bailando una canción romántica con una hermosa mujer en sus brazos.

Bailaron un par de canciones, interrumpidos por la comida, al regresar continuaron bailaron. A medida que la noche avanzaba y el vino incrementaba, todos estaban lo suficiente relajados como para estar cómodos con los demás. Se rieron y libremente las sonrisas verdaderas crecieran. Kaili le guiño un ojo a Rachel por encima del hombro mientras que Stilian abrió y cerró los ojos exagerando y sonriendo descaradamente. Un tiempo después, un trío de faunos con largos palos fueron poniendo bayas de acebo en algunos lugares. Rachel los miro con curiosidad mientras ellos continuaban su trabajo, poniendo las ramas.

¿Qué están haciendo? Le pregunto a Peter, viendo como pequeños grupos reían a carcajadas.

Peter miro y sonrió – Oh, es la versión narniana del muerdazo. Ed estaba muy contrariado al ver que no crecía aquí, así que decidió que el acebo podía cumplir la misma función y se puso su… eh toque personal. Tú sabes, da riqueza… No me sorprende que lo pongan ahora, siempre fue una tradición muy popular.

Rachel sonrió brevemente alzando las cejas – Ya veo.

Tal vez deberíamos ir un poco mas a la luz publica… Seremos su objetivo. Peter la tomo por la cintura arrastrándola fácilmente hacia uno de los faunos. El fauno sonrió e hizo su trabajo.

Peter… Pero cualquier otra cosa que Rachel podía haber hecho fue evitaba por los labios de Peter. Fue un beso dramático y exagerado, sin querer ser demasiado romántico o personal. Rachel lo sabia, pero no podía evitar seguir el momento. La primera vez que la había besado, estaba tan preocupada en saber si lo quería. Pero esta vez fue tan inesperado, que pensar no quedo en sus opciones.

Él se aparto y los silbidos y aplausos se filtraron por sus oídos. Ella parpadeo mirándolo. Los ojos de Peter estaban esperando la reacción de Rachel. Se relajo visiblemente cuando ella sonrió – Me preocupaba que me fueras a dar una bofetada. Admitió sonriendo, lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella escuchara.

- No te golpee la primera vez ¿verdad? Rachel le guiño un ojo.

La luna se ocultaba detras de las nubes. La nieve no dejaba que Rachel mirara mas alla desde su ventana. No importaba de todas formas. Solo habia una cosa que veia. La forma en que el castillo curvaba en ese patio en particular, permitia que se formara una especie de diagonal entre ambos balcones. Peter habia estado de pie en su balcon por al menos 20 minutos. Rachel ni intento ir contra su fuerza de voluntad, tomo una capa y una vela y salio tranquilamente por el pasillo.

Llamo suavemente a la puerta de Peter, pero la abrio sin esperar respuesta **– **¿Peter? grito en voz baja, dejando la vela sobre la mesa **–** Hola. Murmuro saliendo al balcon, temblando un poco por el frio. Se detuvo tras él, donde no la pudiera ver, paso un mano por sus hombros. Cerro los ojos, pero se quedo quito y callado. Rachel mordio su labio, preocupada por él.

**– **Nos vamos mañana. anuncion abruptamente.

**– **¿Que? ¿Viste al...? ¿como se llama? ¿Te dijo eso? Dejo de hablar, dejando su mano en la piel de Peter.

Él nego **– **No, no vi a Aslan. Solo lo se.

**–** ¿Como?

Se aclaro la garganta y miro a sus pies, golpiendo una piedra **–** Uh... Bueno, creo que decubri porque estamos aqui, en primer lugar. Sus palabras se detuvieron, como si él no queria admitir porque habian vuelto. Rachel asintio, sabiendo que él no la veia **–** Bien, esto es lo que pasa. Peter romo una respiracion profunda **–** Estamos aqui por que yo lo necesitaba.

**–** No entiendo. Murmuro Rachel, frotando su mano en la espalda de Peter.

**–** Yo tampoco en realidad, pero no tengo miedo de nuevo. No le tengo miedo a Inglaterra de nuevo. Y eso es tu culpa. Explico Peter, diciendo lo ultimo en broma en lugar de acusatorio **–**Para ayudarme, tenias que conocerme. Asi que por eso vinimos. Pero el festival termino hoy. Simplemente todo encaja ¿cierto?

Rachel sintio un nudo en su garganta, como si estuviera a punto de llorar **–** Por supuesto Peter, tiene sentido. Ella no estaba realmente segura de que hacer, pero hizo lo que primero se le vino a la mente. Suspiro levemente, quitando la mano de la espalda de Peter mientras se volvia para ir. Sus dedos rozaron los de él y antes de que pudiera pensar o irse, su espalda estaba contra el marco de la puerta arqueada, con la boca de Peter sobre la suya.

No fue un beso corto y dulce, no, era un beso pasional, los demas besos habian quedado atras. Su mano se levanto para tomar el cuello de Rachel, mientras que se presionaba contra la piel desnuda de Peter. Ella solto un gemido, un sonrido rico y decadente que lo acelero. Podrian haber sido horas antes de que él se alejara. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, la mano de Peter la abrazo contra el marco de la puerta.

Sus ojos se encontraron en la oscuridad, se miraban como un diamante que deseaban con todas sus fuerzas. Sin decir una palabra, sus labios chocaron de nuevo, la otra mano de Peter se deslizo hacia su muslo, subiendo la bata de dormir. La noche a su alrededor crecio quieta y en silencio, dejandolos a las manos del otro. Rachel saco la tunica fuera de sus anchos hombros. Se estremecio entre besos. Llegaron a la cama, se deslizaron bajo las sabanas de seda para bloquear el aire frio de invierno, aunque probablemente ninguno de ellos se habria dado cuenta de todos modos.

Con sus piernas cerradas alrededor de la cintura de Peter, se aparto levemente mientras que él se trasladaba de la garganta a la clavicula **–** ¿Peter...? dijo sin aliento. Él gimio, aunque no podia estar segura si era que la estaba escuchando un sonido que venia de su estado actual. Puso un beso en su hombro, bajando a la piel de su pecho, su boca trazando marcas, que la dejaran como suya por siempre. Rachel enredo sus dedos en el cabello rubio y murmuro **–**No importa Entregandose uno al otro, no hablaron por el resto de la noche...


	12. Progreso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero ¿quien? Peter/OC**

**FELIIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO, FELIZ REYES MAGO (No lo celebramos acá, pero no importa xd) Feliz todo! Ha sido un tiempito desde q actualice, lo siento, estaba de vacas *ojitos* Y las deje justamente en esa parte xd. **

**No las haré esperar más. Q le guste:**

**Capt XII- Progreso

* * *

**

Todavía estaba oscuro. Peter y Rachel estaban aun estaban juntos en la cama de Peter, las cortinas rojas y con hilos en oro rodeaban el lecho. De repente, ella se inclino hacia delante y tomando la sabana, se envolvió y salio de la cama.

**– **Ugh ¿A dónde vas? Se quejo Peter.

Sin responder, Rachel abrió el armario y busco hasta que encontró el pantalón con el que el rey había llegado a Narnia. Saco un paquete de cigarrillos, lo encendió con la vela que estaba junto a su cama y fue de nuevo junto a Peter.

**– **Dicen que esas cosas pueden matarte ¿sabes? Murmuro Peter apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Rachel.

**– **Sigue diciéndomelo. Peter quito el cigarrillo de sus dedos y lo llevo hasta sus propios labios, viendo como el humo se mezclaba con el de la vela.

Rachel camino por las escaleras rodeada por una capa. Sabiendo que allí solo encontraría a Kaili y Stillian en el comedor. Como era de esperar, ellos estaban ahí, el rey sentado en una silla y con los pies en otra. Kaili iba entre el comedor y la cocina, trayendo bandejas de comida.

**– **Kaili, por ultima vez, siéntate y relájate. Te ayudare a limpiar eso después. Suspiro el rey.

**– **Si no lo hacemos ahora, no me ayudaras y me niego a dejar que las siervas trabajen en su día libre. Protesto su esposa.

**– **Siéntate Kaili. Todos ayudaremos si te quedas tranquila durante un rato. Murmuro Rachel mientras entraba.

**– **Bueno, tú te ves más que alegre hoy. Comento Stillian antes de comer un pedazo de pollo.

La sonrisa de Rachel se engrandeció – Fue un bonito baile.

Los ojos de Kaili se clavaron en ella, pero no dijo nada – Sírvete. Antes de que Stillian se coma toda la comida.

Rachel se rió de la pareja, mientras se acercaba a las uvas. No había querido sacar una silla, estaba sentada en el borde la gran mesa, sus piernas caían en el aire, mientras tenía los tobillos cruzados. Los tres miraron como Peter entro. Los dos reyes observaron como ambos sonreían.

**– **Buenos días a todos. Dijo Peter poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Rachel y plantando un beso sobre sus labios.

**– **Mmm. Buenos días. Murmuro ella sonriendo.

**– **Te dije que el vestido resaltaba tus ojos. Bromeo Kaili con una sonrisa, esquivando la uva que Rachel le lanzo.

**– **Creo que resalto otras cosas. Peter movió sus cejas, ganando una bofetada por Rachel. Stillian y Kaili intercambiaron sonrisas. Rachel tuvo que reprimir el impulso de reír.

**– **Entonces… ¿Qué clase de viaje es este? ¿Debo empacar algo para comer? Cambio de tema la reina.

Peter nego – Oh, no. Serán unos segundos. Estaremos en casa en un minuto o dos.

Rachel levanto las cejas al oír a Peter llamando "casa" a Inglaterra. Se dirigió a Kaili - ¿Sabias que nos íbamos hoy?

**– **Si, bueno… Peter nos dijo ayer que era lo que él pensaba. Respondió Stillian – Por cierto Peter, ¿Quieres que les de caballos para que vayan al Erial del Farol?

**– **Oh pensé que usaríamos el Árbol. Después de todo, esta aquí.

**– **¿El Árbol? Pero…

**– **¿Pero que?

**– **Bueno, el Árbol se ha usado solo una vez.

**– **Al igual que los bosques del Erial del Farol.

**– **Si, pero si algo pasara algo malo en el árbol, los perderíamos para siempre.

**– **¿Peter? Intervino Rachel – No me gusta mucho como suena ese "los perderíamos para siempre"

**– **No hay nada de que preocuparse. Aslan nos dejara caer.

**– **¿Caer? La voz de Rachel dudosa – Quieres decir ¿Muertos?

Peter rodó sus ojos – Oh, no seas tan dramática.

**– **Nosotros nos aseguraremos de encontrar sus cuerpos si les pasa algo.

Rachel se volvió de inmediato a Stillian, en pánico. Su mujer le tiro una toalla. -¡Stillian! No la asustes. Es solo una broma. Explico ella.

Kaili, Stillian, Tal y Alp estaban junto al árbol del Castillo Telmarino. Peter entrecerró los ojos, protegiéndose del sol, contemplo la torre más alta, los recuerdos pasaron con una tira de imágenes en su mente. El lugar estaba desmoronado ahora por la falta de uso. Pero Peter sabia que nunca dejaría de recordarlo como el lugar en donde había tenido una formidable derrota.

**– **¿Pevensie? ¿Necesitas mas tiempo para observar o estas listo para ir? Dijo la voz burlona de Rachel, cortando sus pensamientos se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa. Iban vestidos con la ropa que habían llevado en su primer día en Narnia. Peter sabía que regresarían al mismo lugar del que habían desaparecido hacia dos semanas.

Paso una de sus manos por la cintura de Rachel – Solo pensando.

**– **¿Recuerdos?

**– **Mhmm. Murmuro él contra sus labios. Envolviendo su cuello con sus manos.

**– **¡Muy bien tortolitos! ¡Vamos! Ladro Alp – Por mucho que no quiero decir adiós, hay una zorra muy bonita esperándome.

Rachel rodó sus ojos – Todos los hombres son iguales, así caminen en dos piernas o en cuatro.

Alp se acerco a ella – Di lo que quieras, pero tu sigues amándonos. Dijo haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

**– **No podemos vivir con ellos y tampoco matarlos, ¿Eh Kaili?

**– **Tú aun no has vivido con uno. Dijo la reina guiñándole un ojo.

Rachel pasó una mano por el puente de su nariz. Peter rió, besando su mejilla – Vamos, no estamos haciendo lo debido y Alp no puede llegar tarde a su cita. Y sabes como son las mujeres sobre la tardanza.

Stillian y Peter intercambiaron bromas de despedida y un beso de despedida en la mejilla de Kaili mientras Rachel hablaba con Tal – Espero que no estés muy enojado…

**– **¿Enojado? ¿Cómo puedo estar remotamente molesto con dos personas enamoradas? Eres suya Rachel. Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi. con él. Dijo el isleño mientras acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

**– **Adiós Tal.

**– **Adiós Rachel. Ambos sonrieron envolviéndose en un fuerte abrazo. así procedieron las despedidas.

**– **Todos nos veremos algún día. Estoy segura de ello. Dijo Rachel con un aire seguro – Solo espero que no tengamos que esperar tanto.

**– **Aslan lo quiera. Stillian sonrió - ¡Buena suerte!

Rachel agito su mano por encima de su hombro mientras Peter la tiraba hacia el portal del árbol – Solo respira. Ten fe. Susurro a su oído. Un momento después estaban otra vez bajo el sol frió de Hastings, Inglaterra.

Estuvieron quietos un momento, perdidos en la niebla. Por ultimo, Rachel se volvió hacia él **–** ¿Estas bien? Murmuro.

Peter pasó una mano por su rostro, pero no respondió. Rachel suspiro, teniendo miedo de perderlo ahora que habían regresado – Pe…

**– **Estoy perfecto. Disfrutare Inglaterra contigo, aquí a mi lado. Y la envolvió con sus brazos colocando un largo beso en sus labios. Un grito ahogado desde el otro lado de la calle los interrumpió. Rachel se separo irritada, solo para encontrarse a Margarte tratando de aparentar que no los miraba. Se sonrojo.

**– **Oh Dios.

**– **¿Qué es?

**– **Um… Bueno, es Margaret. Y en el caso, todos los demás. Peter sin duda ha pasado ya un tiempo, pero bueno, para todos los presentes yo te acabo de gritar y tirarte cosas. Tenemos que mantener esto en secreto, no podemos estar juntos sin algún tipo de farsa.

Peter coloco un dedo sobre sus labios – Shh. Este bien. Nada publico. Con una mirada tímida a la otra enfermera, añadió – Bueno, a partir de este momento.

Suspiro. Se dio la vuelta. Acomodo la almohada Se volvió a girar. Rachel no podía encontrar la más mínima señal de sueño. La luna menguante apenas enviaba luz a través de su ventana y los recuerdos de lo poco que había dormido en la noche anterior no ayudo. Con un suspiro final, se rindió, encendió la lámpara y tomo un libro del tocador junto a su cama. En un impulso, abrió la puerta del armario y saco otra novela hecha jirones. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se dejo caer en un placer culpable que nunca cambiaria… Recordó cuando su madre había descubierta con horror la pila de novelas románticas que meticulosamente había metido en su baúl de viaje. Un golpe seco en la puerta la saco de su lectura en silencio, antes de que hubiera podido siquiera leer una pagina.

**– **¡Fuera luces, Winstrom! Dijo la voz ronca de uno de los jefes de las enfermeras a través de la pared. Rachel suspiro y dejo el libro en la gaveta y apago la luz. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Una luz despertó a Peter de su inquieto sueño. Gimió, pero obedientemente abrió los ojos un poco para ver a Rachel observándolo

**– **¿Qué? Pregunto, a pesar de que salio mas dulce de lo que había previsto.

Rachel reprimió una sonrisa – Vamos, levántate. Algunos de los soldados se están yendo. Tendrás tu propia cama.

**– **¿Mi propia cama? Murmuro él con voz sugerente.

Rachel puso los ojos – No tu propia habitación Peter. Le reprendió tocando con su dedo el brazo desnudo.

**– **Tú tienes tu propia habitación. Sutilmente acaricio su pierna con la palma de su mano. Sosteniéndose de su codo para verla con mayor comodidad.

Ella se inclino para susurrarle al odio – Creo que estamos hablando algo fuerte para el hospital ¿No crees? Peter miro como camino hacia la puerta, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

El día transcurrió lentamente. Peter gasto su tiempo haciendo tonterías y esperando a que apagaran las luces. Su nueva cama era agradable, sin duda, mucho mejor que la camilla en la que había estado antes. Se concentro en su cuaderno de notas por un tiempo, recordando la curiosidad insaciable de Rachel, pero tampoco lo pudo entretener durante mucho tiempo. Fuego se desato en la cocina, lo que capto su interés rápidamente. Esto lo irrito, pues fue obligado a estar en el césped del patio durante tres horas, sintiéndose inútil mientras que las enfermeras corrían frenéticamente con cubos y mangueras de agua.

Por ultimo, la noche cayo sobre ese horrible día, y la cena fue peor que lo habitual debido al incendio. Espero hasta que las luces fueran apagadas y que los hombres dejaran de jugar cartas alumbrado por las linternas. Salio en silencio de su cama. El ruido de sus pasos fue eliminado por sus calcetines, con cautela llevo una mano a su costada. Se quejaba por dentro, su lesión de la justa había desaparecido milagrosamente, pero la herida original había regresado con todas sus fuerzas.

Rachel encendió la lámpara con una sonrisa. Tenía la intención de leer esa noche. Saco la novela y se recostó sobre la almohada. No leyó mas de un capitula cuando oyó un golpe en su puerta. Rachel gimió

**– **¡Ya lo se! ¡Fuera luces! Dijo refunfuñando. Escucho otro toque a la puerta, confundida, se levanto para abrirla. Peter estaba apoyado en el marco de su puerta, mirándola perplejo.

**– **Estoy herido. Estabas esperando a alguien más. Bromeo.

**– **¡Peter! Por dios ¿Qué estas haciendo?

Peter levanto una ceja - ¿Qué paso con los "Oh dios, Peter, dios…"

Un rubor profundo se deslizo a través de sus mejillas, frunció sus labios. Tomo su camisa con una mano y lo jalo al interior mientras rápidamente cerraba la puerta tras él – Peter, creí que habíamos puesto un acuerdo.

**– **El acuerdo fue nada en publico ¿Eso significa que no podré pasar nunca tiempo contigo? Murmuro él cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Rachel suspiro mirándolo – No… ¿pero y si nos encuentran? ¿Qué pasara si ven que estuviste aquí durante la noche? ¿Hmm? ¿Qué Peter?

**– **Shh… Piensas demasiado. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y, sinceramente, no me importa si todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero ya que estas tan preocupada, solo tenemos que ser precavidos. Froto sus manos en los brazos de Rachel, acercándola a él.

**– **¿Por qué no me escuchas?

**– **Te estoy escuchando, pero lo único que oigo es paranoia. Bromeo Peter suavemente. Las manos de Rachel fueron hasta su pecho mientras se fundían en un ligero beso. Rachel casi instintivamente, lo profundizo apretando sus dedos en la tela de su camina. El pulgar de Peter acarició su mandíbula. Se tambaleo al llegar al borde de la cama. Silenciosos como estaban después de terminar, Peter estaba a su lado y sus dedos enredados en sus rizos. Rachel admitió en silencio, que valió la pena.

Rachel se levanto junto con el sol, sacando un uniforme limpio. Peter vio que se recogía el cabello en un practico moño - ¿Sabes lo que quiero? Pregunto, ladeando su cabeza para admirar la forma en que la luz de la mañana la empapaba, a pesar de los restos de humo del accidente en la cocina.

Ella levanto la vista de su cinturón con una ceja levantada – Mhmm. Creo que si. Su sonrisa se convirtió en unas risa.

No me refería a eso. Dijo observando como alisaba su falda, arrancando un hilo suelto – Quiero una cita.

**– **¿Una cita?

**– **Si, ya sabes, el chico se viste de gala, la lleva a cenar y al cine, la lleva a casa a una hora decente, y escandalosamente se devuelve, sube a través de su ventana y…

**– **Estoy impresionada. Sabes como funciona una cita. Rachel le guiño un ojo mientras terminaba de abrochar su cinturón y se sentaba en el borde de su cama junto a él.

**– **Bueno, he vivido aquí 17 años, sabes. Hago lo que puedo para comprender el concepto

Rachel enredo su dedo en su cabello - ¿Y como propones que iremos a esa cita?

**– **Oh vamos, no me harás eso ¿verdad? ¿Después de anoche? Peter puso los ojos en un suspiro mientras tomaba su mano para poder besarla.

La replica de Rachel fue interrumpida por el repentino sonido de goteo de la lluvia fuera de la ventana. Ella se puso de pie y rápidamente se inclino sobre su escritorio para abrir la ventana.

**– **En el nombre del cielo ¿Qué estas haciendo?

**– **¡Esta lloviendo!

**– **Genial. Sabes, la mayoría de la gente cierra las ventanas cuando empieza a caer agua del cielo.

Rachel frunció los labios antes su sarcasmo - ¿Qué quieres decir con "genial"? Ahora, al menos, no huele a humo y maíz enlatado y quemado. Hizo una mueca ante sus propias palabras.

**– **Odio la lluvia. Hace frió, es triste y miserable. Dijo Peter, sonando más bien como un niño caprichoso.

Rachel se giró, una mano apoyada en su cadera -¡Peter Pevensie! ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante cosa? ¡La lluvia es hermosa! Es suave, romántica y…

Peter se levanto y camino hacia ella, tomando su mano y arrastrándola de nuevo hacia la cama – Shh. Lo entiendo. La atrajo hacia él, cada una de sus rodillas estaban a sus costado, un rizo rebelde caía por su mejilla – Aun no me gusta.

**– **¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer?

**– **Espero que si.

**– **Por el amor de Dios, Peter, deja esos pensamientos. Rachel se rió a pesar de su regaño.

**– **Bien, bien. ¿Qué?

**– **Te enseñare como amar a Inglaterra.

Peter levanto una ceja - ¿Eso incluye la lluvia?

**– **Mhhmm. La lluvia, el labial, el cine, la universidad y todo lo normal por lo que tú pareces tener disgusto.

Peter negó con su cabeza – Tú eres normal y me gustas.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa – Bueno, es un progreso.


	13. De Nuevo A La Escuela

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero ¿quien? Peter/OC**

**Capitulo XIII- De regreso a la escuela.

* * *

**

**– **Así ¿Qué ya sabes como quieres una cita? – La voz de Rachel era baja, esperando que nadie la oyera. Había aprovechado la oportunidad de hablar con él mientras lo ayudaba con su baño. Peter levanto una ceja, con una sonrisa que advierte que se meterían en problemas.

**– **Ehh ¿Si? – Reconoció Peter, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la sensación de sus manos acariciando su espalda, incluso a través de la tela áspera.

**– **Bueno, se me ocurrió una solución para eso – Su voz era clara y luminosa, como una joven guardando un secreto.

Peter se giro hacia ella haciendo una mueca mientras lo hacia **–** ¿En serio?

Rachel rió, el sonido de su risa la hacia ver mas joven, aun mas de cuando habían bailado alrededor de la fogata junto – Mmm, bien, no es una cita convencional, pero nosotros no somos exactamente convencionales, así que ¿Qué opinas de un picnic fuera de la ciudad?

**– **¿Cómo haremos eso?

Rachel se quedo en silencio, antes de responder con voz suave – Pensé que lo podíamos debatir. No te preocupes por eso. Encontrare algo mejor.

Peter levanto su mano llevándola a su mejilla, rozando la piel rosa de allí. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y dejo caer su mano con urgencia, conmocionando a Rachel. Se dio cuenta, un momento después, de cual había sido la razón. Margaret estaba detrás de ella. Su voz sonaba casi acusadora.

**– **¿Qué hacían? – La enfermera cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho, con una ceja levantada.

**– **Mis vendas siguen deshaciéndose mientras duermo **–** Dijo Peter antes de que Peter perdiera la expresión aturdida – La enfermera Winstrom solo…

**– **Te creo. Por cierto, Pevensie, algunos de los muchachos te están buscando. Hablaban algo sobre combate **–** Le interrumpió Margaret. Peter se levanto, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando Rachel se dio cuenta de cómo era él día a día. Ella era posiblemente la única persona, que había visto su lado apasionado durante los últimos años.

**– **Probablemente es el imbécil de Jonathan…**–** Gruño mientras salía dando pasos fuertes, tomo su camisa mientras salía. Rachel dejo que sus ojos corrieran a través de los músculos de Peter, antes de que la voz de Margaret la trajera a la realidad de nuevo.

**– **¡Rachel Winstrom! ¡No puedo creer que me mintieras! **–** Las manos de la enfermera viajaron a sus caderas.

La sorpresa lleno el rostro de la pelirroja **–** ¿Mentirte? ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Las cejas de Margaret se levantaron – Me dijiste que no pasaba nada entre el chico Pevensie y tu. Voy a la calle, se despeja la niebla y ahí esta ustedes dos.

Rachel se sonrojo **–** ¡Oh!, bueno… Umm, ya ves. Lo puedo explicar… Bueno quiero decir..

**– **¡Deja de hablar como una tonta y dime lo que paso Rachel! Siempre estabas tan cauta y reservada ¿Qué paso contigo?

Un suspiro profundo salio de Rachel – Oh Margaret. No se, nunca me había sentido así antes. Es tan…**–** Se callo, sin saber como describir honestamente a Peter – Tan diferente. Es distinto a todos los demás. Me frustra discutir con él, y luego que se de la vuelta y me diga algo tan romántico e impulsivo que apenas puedo…

Margaret sonrió – Estoy orgullosa de ti **–** La interrumpió. Cuando era evidente que Rachel no la entendía, continuo – Nunca te dejas ser tu misma Rach. Siempre estas tan preocupada en hacer lo correcto, o en ser adecuada, nunca te dejas ser tu misma. Así que si este muchacho te ayuda a soltarte el camino, y a hallarte a ti misma, hazlo querida, por mi esta bien.

Rachel estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero antes de abrir la boca. La enfermera en Jefe, Boylen apareció **–** ¡Winstrom! ¡Jones! Dejen los chismes y pónganse a trabajas. ¡Tenemos una nueva ronda de victimas!

Margaret rodó los ojos – Tu solo tienes que decirme todos los detalles mas tarde querida- Murmuro en voz baja con un guiño.

Peter jamás encontró a Jonathan. Se imagino que Margaret solo quería hablar con su mejor amiga, y él no lo había estado buscando. Peter solo deseaba que Rachel no tratara de mentir de nuevo. No era su punto fuerte. Llego a su cama y se dio cuenta de que había un pedazo de papel debajo de la almohada. Se apoyo en el colchón acostándose mientras sacaba el papel. Después de acomodarse bajo las sabanas, abrió la nota.

Sábado – 6:00 Am (Esta listo – No te demores) en frente del hospital.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mezclado con un toque de impaciencia. Con cuidado, miro la nota de nuevo y la coloco otra vez bajo la almohada.

La mañana del sábado llevo con la niebla habitual de Inglaterra. Peter estuvo refunfuñando y gruñendo para si mismo mientras guardaba su cuaderno y su lápiz en el interior de su chaqueta. En silencio, se fue de la habitación y bajo las escaleras de caracol hasta la puerta principal. Un MGTC*¹ rojo estaba afuera, estacionado junto a la acera. Rachel lo saludo desde el asiento del conductor. Rápidamente entro al auto, escapando del frió.

**– **Bonito día para un día de campo **–** Comento secamente **– **¿De donde sacaste el auto?

**– **Es de mi hermano **–** Explico ella, haciendo caso omiso a su sarcasmo – Vino a trabajar al hospital, y su auto vino con él.

**– **¿Tu hermano es medico? Es algo de familia ¿no?

Rachel negó con su cabeza – Solo nosotros dos. Mi padre es un escritor y mi madre tiene una tienda. Una tienda de antigüedades **–** Aclaro.

Las cejas de Peter se levantaron mientras asentía lentamente. Un cómodo silencio quedo entre ellos. Peter la miraba descaradamente mientras Rachel fingía no darse cuenta, a pesar del rubor de sus mejillas.

**– **Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Peter de repente, con voz suave para no perturbar la calma.

**– **Mi padrino y su hija son cuidadores de una finca. Esta a unas cuarenta millas fuera de la ciudad. Hay una pequeña corriente, y un gran árbol de sauce, perfecto para un día de campo- Respondió ella con rapidez, como si con eso soltara todos sus nervios.

Peter se inclino, metiendo un rizo detrás de su oreja, mientras dejaba un beso allí. Rachel se estremeció – Peter…- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Laderas verdosas y el cielo nublado se mezclaban con el aire fresco de su alrededor. Peter la cesta del picnic delató, observando la pequeña corriente que fluía entre la hierba.

**– **¿Dónde estamos exactamente?- Puso en duda.

**–** Residencia Walderbury. Como te dije, mi padrino es el cuidador. Solía venir aquí con Albert…**–** La voz de Rachel se apago con un toque de melancolía.

Peter mordió el interior de su labio, pero no dijo nada **–** ¿No es muy temprano para un día de campo?- Cambio rápidamente de tema.

Rachel negó con su cabeza –¡No, claro que no! Si no hubiéramos venido al desayuno, no tendríamos el resto del día para divertirnos. ¿O si? – Levanto una ceja sonriendo, sus dedos jugaban con la tela de su vestido.

Peter sonrió, en los últimos días no habían podido estar mucho tiempo juntos – ¿Por otro entretenimiento asumo que es un juego apropiado algún juego ingles?**–** Rachel ni siquiera se giro, simplemente negó con su cabeza, mientras pasaba su mano por la hierba.

Peter cerro el auto y tomo la cesta por el mango. Llego a la parte inferior de la pequeña colina, Rachel estaba extendiendo la manta que había sacado del hospital bajo el sauce.

**– **Espero que halla algo bueno aquí **–** Se quejo Peter en broma – No creo poder soportar otro plato de patatas y salsa de carne quemada.

**–** En verdad, no es tan malo. Incluso conseguí un pedazo de pastel. Solo uno, por lo que tendremos que compartir **– **Murmuro mientras alisaba una arruga de la manta, se sentó mirándolo con una sonrisa. Peter se sentó a su lado y luego se arrodillo, con una rodilla a cado lado de ella. Sonrió sin vacilación, sus manos encontraron el camino de forma automática hasta la cintura debajo de él.

Las manos de Rachel recorrían su espalda, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos por el vendaje, hizo una mueca dentro del beso. Peter se alejo, frunciendo el ceño.

**– **¿Qué pasa?

Rachel sacudió su cabeza suspirando – Nada, es solo que… No se vivir así. Sin saber que nos espera el mañana, nunca he sido espontánea **–** admitió.

Un fantasma de sonrisa rozo los labios de Peter – Bueno han pasado años desde que he podido estar así de tranquilo, tal vez hagas buenos cambias a los demás.

**– **Tal vez **–** Reconoció Rachel con una pequeña risa.

No disfrutaron mucho de la comida, ya que solo era algo más de algo quemados y una ensalada marchita. En su lugar, se quedaron bajo el sauce, una manta envuelta entre ellos y la tierra húmeda. Rachel dejo el plato de pastel de durazno sobre el pecho desnudo de Peter, mientras tomaba, alternativamente un bocado para ella y otro para Peter. Mientras la mano de él frotaba suavemente la parte baja de su espalda, sus ojos centrado en algo por encima de su hombro. Era tan tranquilo y silencioso, tanto así que si un pájaro volaba sobre ellos, podían oír su aleteo contra el viento.

Dejo el plato vacío y el tenedor en la hierba junto a ellos. Rachel se giro y se encontró junto a Peter. Sus ojos se cerraron. Peter sintió como se relajaba lentamente, saco con cuidado su cuaderno y su pluma de la chaqueta tirada. Movió una pierna para poder apoyar su cuaderno en ella, con un clic empezó a escribir.

El sol retumbo en el cielo detrás de la cubierta de nubes oscuras, desaparecido. Después de la una, fue cuando Rachel finalmente salio de su sueño. Peter la miro mientras sus ojos se abrían y lo observaban.

Ella sonrió levemente mientras quitaba el cabello de sus ojos **–** ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?**–** murmuro con voz gruesa.

**– **Mmm.. **–** Miro su reloj y levanto las cejas con sorpresa – Cerca de cuatro horas. Creo que perdimos la noción del tiempo.

**–** ¡Oh! **–** Rachel se sentó, llevando la manta con ella. De repente, vio que el diario de Peter estaba abierto en su regazo **–** ¿Alguna vez me mostraras lo que escribes?

Suspiro profundamente frunciendo los labios – En realidad no es nada.

**– **Peter has estado escribiendo durante cuatro horas seguidas. Tiene que ser algo**– ** Regaño Rachel.

**– **Es basura **–** Contesto, pero entregándole el cuaderno de todas formas.

Rachel fue hasta alguna página del centro. Y dejo caer sus ojos sobre las palabras escritas a mano perfecta. Finalmente levanto la mirada hacia él **–** ¿Escribes una ficción?

Peter se encogió de hombros – Como si no tuviera ninguna experiencia **–** Bromeo, levantando una ceja y una pequeña sonrisa.

Rachel le dio una media sonrisa, rodando los ojos – Pero esto es en Inglaterra. Y actual – Señalo con los dedos corriendo sobre la tinta de la página.

**– **¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo has leído un párrafo.

**–** Y en ese párrafo había una broma sobre submarinos y las malditas pelucas de Parlamento.

Con gran esfuerzo Peter contuvo su sonrisa. Inclino su cabeza, tomando sus labios entre los suyos. Rachel llevo su mano hasta su cabello mientras dejaba el cuaderno cerca de una raíz del árbol. Su placa de identificación colgaba en su cuello, sintiéndose fría contra su piel. Lo único que sentía era a Peter y a la lluvia. Le tomo un momento para sonreír contra sus labios. Peter se separo, con los ojos muy abierto. Tomo la camisa y la puso sobre ella antes de levantarse con sus puños en las caderas.

**– **¡Sabias que llovería! **–** Acuso aumentando las risas de Rachel.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia contesto – Por supuesto que sabia. Lección #1: Enseñarte a disfrutar de la lluvia **–** Se apoyo de sus codos con una sonrisa. Peter tomo la blusa, empujándola hacia él, solo ganando una sonrisa más grande.

**– **¿Creíste que dejándome en la lluvia por sorpresa haría que me guste?

**– ** Confía en tu profesora Peter **–** Dijo mientras tomaba su blusa y la falda. Peter se cruzo de brazos e hizo un mohín de niño. Rachel puso los ojos – Oh por Dios. Bien, tomemos el auto y vamos a la casa a esperar que pase la lluvia… Bebe grande **– **Añadió en voz baja.

Les tomo apenas segundos llegar al coche, y menos tiempo tirar la cesta y la manta en la parte trasera. Sin embargo, cuando Rachel puso la llave en el contacto, no paso nada. Volvió su cara confusa. Peter pasó una mano por su cara.

**– **¿Cuál es exactamente el problema cariño? – Medio gruño.

**– **Bueno ¿Qué crees? ¡El auto no arranca!**–** Rachel jugaba con su cabello mojado en un gesto molesto – Me contagiaste tu mal humor. Tendremos que ir caminando.

**– **¿En esta tormenta?

**– **¿Prefieres salir y empujar?

Peter rodó sus ojos – Bien, bien ¿Cuál es el camino hacia la casa?

Rachel mordió su labio, mirando la lluvia. Finalmente, señalo a una pequeña colina a la derecha – Por ahí… Creo

**– **¿Crees? Esta siendo una cita interesante **–** Con eso, Peter abrió la puerta saliendo del coche, directamente a un charco se podría añadir, y se precipito hacia el lado del piloto. Lo miro con sorpresa, pero solo salio con prisa. Cerrando la puerta, tomo su mano y empezó a correr hacia el lugar que había señalado. Rachel rió cuando Peter se quito la chaqueta y la sostuvo torpemente sobre sus cabezas.

**– **¡Vamos! **–** Grito por encima del estruendo de la lluvia, que cada vez aumentaba más. Hicieron una loca carrera cuesta arriba y bajaron, dirigiéndose a la próxima colina. A lo lejos estaba la casa, alrededor de cientos de charcos.

Rachel lo repaso tirando de su mano, corrieron por la hierba resbaladiza y húmeda. Puso una mano sobre su boca, la risa se mezclaba con la lluvia que los empapaba. Peter la miro, su estado de animo, obviamente, mejoro por su pequeño viaje. La tomo por la cintura arrastrándola hasta la casa, bajo el pórtico. Riéndose sin aliento, Rachel toco el timbre, apoyándose de su soldado.

Los pasos del pasillo se oyeron y la puerta se abrió con esfuerzo revelando a una mujer joven, tal vez un par de años mas joven que Rachel con el cabello grueso, oscuro y ojos verdes. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro **–** ¡Rachel! En el nombre del cielo ¿Qué hacías en esa tormenta?

**– **Estábamos abajo, por la corriente en un picnic y quedamos atrapados en la lluvia ¿Podemos esperar aquí? **–** Respondió, recuperando el aliento.

**– **¡Por supuesto! Entren, adelante **–** La mujer les dejo entrar, goteando, Peter dejo la chaqueta en el perchero. Ella extendió su mano hacia él diciendo: **–** Soy Kathleen.

Peter le dio la mano con firmeza quitando su pelo mojado con la otra – Peter. Peter Pevensie.

**– **Supongo que les gustaría bañarse. Creo que algunas de las ropas de Thomas te quedaran Peter. Solo tenemos que tener la suya fuera de la puerta y el servicio se las llevara. Estarán limpias antes de que se vayan, lo prometo **–** Ofreció Kathleen.

**– **¡Oh! Un baño caliente suena positivamente delicioso ahora **–** Admitió Rachel.

**– **Bueno, ¡Vamos entonces!**–** Kathleen tomo la mano de la mayor, tirando de ella hacia las escaleras, se detuvo – Hay una habitación allí Peter. La ropa esta en el dormitorio de al lado.

**– **Bien.

Rachel suspiro con satisfacción mientras se hundía en la bañera. Su pelo estaba trenzado, de modo que no caía en las burbujas **–** ¿Y bien?**–** Dijo Kathleen levantando una ceja mientras estaba sentada en la silla del tocador.

**– **¿Quién es?

**– **¿Peter?

**– **No, el cartero. ¡Claro que Peter! **–** Kathleen rodó los ojos en el espejo.

Rachel sonrió – Es un soldado. Herido de Normandia.

Kathleen se giro **–** ¿Es uno de tus pacientes?

Sonrojada, asintió **–** ¿Saben que están aquí? **–** Pregunto la menor con cuidado.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras Rachel pensaba en como responder – La enfermera Jefe sabe que tomaría un par de hombres capaces de salir, ya sabes, pero no sabe que solo como Peter y yo. Sabía que llovería, pero no me esperaba esta lluvia torrencial. Así que no se por cuanto tiempo nos pueda cubrir

Kathleen miro por la ventana que estaba sobre la bañera – No parece que pare en poco tiempo. Quizás tengan que pasar la noche aquí.

Rachel se apoyo contra la bañera suspirando – Solo mi suerte.

**– **Bueno, ¿Por lo menos él lo vale?- Bromeo Kathleen.

**– **Mucho **–** Sonrió ella.

Rachel inclino su mano contra la ventana de vidrio de un dormitorio del segundo piso. La chimenea estaba encendida, dejando una luz calida en la habitación. El chirrido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo saber que era Peter.

**– **Hey – Murmuro tras de ella, cerrando rápidamente la distancia entre ellos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y apoyo su barbilla sobre su hombre, mirando la lluvia que fluía tras el cristal de la ventana – Realmente es hermoso.

Rachel sonrió, volviéndose a mirarlo. De mala gana, Peter le sonrió. Apoyo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Peter pasó una mano por su cabello sedoso, dejando un beso en su cabeza.

**– ** Ven, siéntate junto al fuego conmigo – Dijo en un susurro. Rachel se dejo llevar hacia el pequeño sofá frente al fuego. Se acostó sobre él, con una gruesa manta cubriéndolos. Se quedaron dormidos, escuchando la lluvia de verano y el fuego con su suave crepitar…

**__**

* * *

**_1: Es un carro antiguo. Si se acuerdan del de Cruella De Vil, saben el blanco con negro? Bueno igual a ese pero en rojo :D_**

**_Dos dias de retraso lo siiento D:_**

**_Reviiews? :D_**


	14. Una Tragedia De Shakespeare

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero ¿quien? Peter/OC**

**Capitulo XIV – Una Tragedia de Shakespeare

* * *

**

De mala gana salieron de su abrazo, pero la luz del sol había secado la lluvia de las ventanas y los saco de su sueño. Rachel se levanto pasándose una mano por su cabello. La paz de la mañana de vio interrumpida por el chirrido de la llave de una ducha, la ama de llaves entro con ropa limpia para ellos. Poco a poco, Peter y Rachel bajaron, temiendo lo que se encontrarían de vuelta en el hospital.

Al entrar al comedor, Kathleen dejaba un plato de mermelada en la mesa. Los miro y les sonrió agradablemente – Buenos días ¿Durmieron bien? ¡Oh Rachel! Envié al jardinero a buscar su auto. Es un tipo de mecánico aficionado, estoy segura de que lo arreglara. ¿Uno o dos waffles Peter?

**– **Dos. Tengo que llenarme con buena comida antes de regresar a la cocina de una mujer amable que, posiblemente, es la peor cocinera que he conocido en toda mi vida- Sonrió mientras tomaba el plato.

Kathleen rió mientras les ofrecía la mermelada de naranja. Rachel negó con su cabeza mientras se servia una taza de te - ¿Dónde esta Walter, Kathy?

Kathleen puso los ojos en blanco cuando se sentó – Visitando a mama. Se separaron hace dos años Peter, y solo hablan cuando hay alguien con ellos. Pero papa tiene una caja de fotos de ellos debajo de la cama, y mama se pasa todas las noches leyendo sus cartas. En verdad, no se porque se molestan en fingir.

**– **Siempre han sido dificiles- Se rió Rachel mientras revisaba el periódico. Le entrego a Peter la sección de arte y cultura, mientras se concentraba en la política. Él puso los ojos en blanco con buen humor, deseando por enésima vez que no tuvieran que regresar ese día.

El mecánico, llamado Matthew, regreso después del desayuno junto con el auto. Peter reunió las pocas cosas que habían llevado mientras que Rachel se despedía de Kathleen.

**– **Estoy feliz por ti, querida – Murmuro Kathleen apretando sus manos. Estaban de pie junto al coche el sol fresco poco a poco secaba el suelo empapado por la lluvia.

**– **No estés tan feliz. No se que pase – Admitió ella - ¿Qué debo hacer si alguien se entera? ¿O si le ocurre algo cuando regrese a la guerra?

**– **Tú sabrás, él te ama. Confía en mi, te ama – Kathleen miro como Peter salía de la casa – Confía en mi – Susurro abrazándola fuertemente. Rachel suspiro, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**– **Gracias **– **Le dijo con una sonrisa, alejándose para ir al asiento del piloto. Peter hizo lo mismo, agradeciendo a Kathleen y yendo al otro lado de Rachel.

**– **Hogar dulce hospital – Se quejo Peter cuando se detuvieron frente al edificio. Rachel trato de sonreír, pero se encontró con que estaba demasiado preocupada con lo que iban a encontrar cuando entraran.

Siempre atento, cubrió su mano con la suya – Va a estar bien- Prometió – Haremos que esto funcione, no importa o que digan.

Rachel le sonrió, una real esta vez – Me gustaría besarte, pero alguien nos esta mirando desde la puerta- Medio bromeo Peter, mirando al hombre alto, de pelo oscuro en la puerta, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho.

Rachel volvió la cabeza para echar un vistazo. –Richard- Soltando su mano, tomo las llaves del contacto y abrió la puerta antes de salir a la calle - ¡Richard!- Lo llamo con una sonrisa caminando hacia él.

Peter bajo del coche, mirando a sus hermanos quienes se abrazaron rápidamente. Cerro la puerta y se acerco a ellos con las manos en sus bolsillos, solo escuchando una parte de su conversación.

**– **Lo siento mucho por lo del coche. Lo lavare- Prometió ella, obviamente avergonzada.

**– **Sin duda, espero que lo hagas- Bromeo Richard mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro, se volvió hacia Peter dándole una mirada ligeramente acusadora – Tienes que presentarme a tu amigo Rachel.

**– **¡Oh lo siento! Él es Peter Pevensie. Es un paciente de aquí. Lesionado en Normandia- Dijo ella, dándole a Peter una mirada que decía muy claramente "pórtate bien"

Peter estrecho su mano con la del hombre dándole una vaga sonrisa, de alguna manera incomodo. El hecho de que él conociera a Rachel tan íntimamente le preocupaba. Tal vez Rachel tenía razón al preocuparse de ser descubiertos, sobre todo con el hecho de que él estuviera allí. Peter se aclaro la garganta. Él siempre había sido el hermano sobre protector, el mayor.

**– **Es un placer conocerte- Sin embargo, sabia que Richard seria un catalizador de una u otra forma para ellos: una tragedia de Shakespeare, o una canción de amor por un fauno.

* * *

El lapicero de Peter se deslizaba en las páginas en blanco de su cuaderno, su caligrafía perfecta dejaba derramadas las palabras. Se sentó en la cama, recostado contra la pared, estando lo más relajado que le podía dar la lesión y la situación.

**– **Ejem.

Peter sabía que Richard estaba de pie allí. Siempre había tenido un buen oído, quizás no tan agudo como el de Edmund, pero lo tenía. Miro hacia arriba, fingiendo sorpresa – Oh lo siento, no te había visto- Dijo agradablemente con una sonrisa.

**– **Peter ¿no?- Richard metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio.

**– **Correcto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Doctor Winstrom?- Peter pregunto, poniendo su rostro sonriente que le había sacado de apuros tantas veces en el pasado.

**– **Puedes empezar dejando sola a mi hermana – Por otro lado, no siempre funcionaba.

**– **¿Tiene Rachel algún deseo de no verme?- Sus habilidades diplomáticas no eran igualadas a las de sus hermanos, pero tenia que intentarlo.

Richard dudo un momento, pero lo miro con fiereza – No, ella no lo tiene. Pero ambos regresaron de un paseo bajo la lluvia durante la noche ¿Qué quieres que crea?

**– **No lo puedo imaginar señor. Por supuesto, usted no me conoce. Pero ella confía en mi ¿Eso no significa nada?

**– **Es cierto que es una mujer sensata, es cierto, pero todos tienen sus ideas románticas, un joven soldado que llega a sus pies, lo primero que hará es salir por la ventana por ti. No voy a dejar que te aproveches de mi hermana – Replico Richard con voz tranquila, pero firme.

**– **Ella es una mujer inteligente, capaz, con pocas ideas románticas y deberías dejarla vivir su propia vida. Si fuera mi hermana, y si, tengo dos, dejaría que este con el que le venga en gana – Peter regreso a su cuaderno, dejándolo como una despedida. Por supuesto que si se tratara de él y Susan o Lucy, seria igual de inflexible y desconfiado que Richard, pero él no tenia porque saberlo.

Richard se agacho cerrando el cuaderno con las puntas de sus dedos. Peter lo miro con enfado –No se que piensas que estas haciendo, pero unos días de compañía con Rachel no te convierte en un experto en ella. De hecho, estaría dispuesto a apostar que no sabes mas nada además de que es una enfermera pelirroja.

**– **A ella le gusta Jane Austen, le encanta la lluvia, odia que le digan que hacer, pero no siempre habla por si misma cuando debe. Ama Inglaterra mas que cualquier otro, odia al océano porque su novio se ahogo en él. Su padre es escritor, algo que veo interesante – Peter hizo una pausa mientras abría el cuaderno – Conduce como un loco. Nunca seré un experto en ella y probablemente no podré, pero las pequeñas cosas las se. Pregúntame si la amo a pesar de que puedo asegurarte que es así. Así, que no me adviertas nada.

Richard parpadeo mientras se erguía. Su ceño se frunció preguntándose como alguien podía conocer a Rachel tanto en pocos días – No te estoy advirtiendo. Te lo estoy diciendo – Dijo antes de girarse sobre sus talones y salio de su vista.

Peter suspiro. No, no era ninguna canción de amor de un fauno. Era una tragedia de Shakespeare.

**– **Tu hermano me odia **–** Le dijo mas tarde, en el baño.

**– **No te odia **–** Suspiro Rachel detrás de él, frotando la esponja por su pecho.

Peter se mordió la lengua para no delatar a Richard. Ella no tenia por que saber que la oposición era tan seria. Solo la presionaría más, y él no quería eso.

**– **Si ayuda en algo, por lo menos ahora tengo un mejor recuerdo de la lluvia – Peter cambio el tema, apretando su mano.

**– **Te lo dije **–** Se rió en voz baja rozando sus labios – Es romántica.

**– **Solo fue romántico porque tu estabas ahí- Le dijo cerrando sus ojos.

Rachel se inclino de de nuevo sus labios se movieron junto a su oreja, susurrando – La adulación te llevara a cualquier lado.

**– **Tal vez **–** Peter tiro agua sobre ella, sonrió como solo él podía provocarlo.

Richard apretó los dientes mientras observaba en silencio desde la esquina oscura como Peter se colaba hacia la habitación de Rachel esa noche ¿Qué había ocurrido con su honor? ¿Esa guerra estaba volviendo a cada hombre borracho, mujeriego? ¿Y a las mujeres en prostitutas? ¿Era eso lo que los alemanes les estaban dejando?

Apretó los puños en sus bolsillos, obligándose a girarse y caminar en la dirección contraria. No seria bueno hacer declaraciones acerca de su honor, solo lograría que ella corriera a los brazos del tipo ese.

No, no, si alejaría a Rachel de ese bueno para nada, tendría un plan muy inteligente. Le dolió que seria mas difícil verlos juntos que idear el plan, pero el lo sufriría solo para salvar a su hermana de ese chico tan inexperto.


	15. Ajustes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se reconozcan de la obra maestra de Narnia le pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Los demás le pertenecen a Selene Antilles.**

**Summary: Inglaterra y la guerra han separado a los Pevensie, Peter se une al ejército para escapar de la tensión de su familia. Alguien tiene que salvarlo -enseñarle a amar Inglaterra otra vez- antes de que sea pero ¿quien? Peter/OC**

**Capitulo XV – Ajustes

* * *

**

Peter estaba apoyado contra una columna en el pequeño patio, miserable, mientras jugaba con un cigarrillo casi totalmente consumido. Lo golpeo con el dedo, mirando como las cenizas caían lentamente al suelo. Suspiro, la inseguridad se había apoderado de él en los últimos días. En Narnia se había enamorado de una mujer inglesa, pero en Inglaterra su hermano trataba de separarlos. Richard se había puesto mas difícil cada día, incluso llegando a reorganizar los horarios para que Peter se diera su baño con la enfermera Bradly, una mujer mayor y corpulenta. No era lo mismo que Rachel y sus manos calientes y húmedas, corriendo a través de su piel. Peter se estremeció al recordarlo, intentando no sonreír.

Un golpe contra el pilar de piedra resonó junto a la cabeza de Peter, y casi salto fuera de su piel. Se giro ferozmente hacia Rachel mientras su mano libre viajaba al vendaje de su pecho - ¡No puedes acercarte sigilosamente a alguien de esa forma! – Le reprendió, callando sus risas.

– Lo siento amor – Murmuro ella, aun sonriendo mientras extendía una de sus manos - ¿Estas bien?

Peter se alejo y se apoyo de nuevo contra la columna, mientras ponía el cigarrillo entre sus labios y sus brazos se cruzaban sobre su pecho de mal humor. Rachel suspiro mientras ponía su mano en su hombro - ¿Qué esta mal? – Pregunto en voz baja.

– Nada – Le aseguro mientras se alejaba de nuevo – Solo… Ajustes.

– Peter de verdad, si algo molesta, solo dímelo – Medio suplico Rachel preocupada por la reacción de Peter.

– ¡Nada me esta molestando! – Exclamo él, dejando caer el cigarrillo al suelo mientras lo aplastaba con su zapato – Solo déjalo Rachel.

Ella trago saliva, mientras cerraba los ojos brevemente, mientras luchaba por mantenerse en ella misma - ¿Soy yo? – Pregunto finalmente mientras dejaba caer su mano desde su hombro.

– ¿Qué? – Gruño él mientras luchaba por conseguir otro cigarrillo dentro de su bolsillo.

– ¿Soy yo? – Pregunto ella de nuevo, odiando que él la llevara a esas inseguridades.

Peter se quedo inmóvil, volviéndose hacia ella. Poco a poco, saco la mano de su bolsillo y tomo el hombro de ella – No, absolutamente no. Rachel por Dios, lo siento mucho – Juro Peter mirando a los ojos con miedo y sinceridad – Disculpa por haberte hecho pensar eso.

La joven soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de él, mientras su cara se hundía en su pecho – Pensé, que con Richard tan difícil, habías decidido que no valía la pena – Admitió con vergüenza, su voz ahogada por la camisa.

Deslizando sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, en contra de cualquier tipo de razón, ya que cualquiera podía encontrarlo ahí, Peter apoyo sus labios sobre su sien – Eres todo lo que vale la pena para mi – Prometió en voz baja, frotando su espalda con su mano.

Rachel soltó un suspiro suave, mientras se alejaba, sabiendo que prefería quedarse en sus brazos por siempre – Pido disculpas por él. Creo que se comporta muy a la… antigua – Se encogió de hombro – Puede ser frustrante.

Peter negó con su cabeza, frotando su mano sobre la parte trasera de su cuello – Es comprensible – En verdad no estaba de acuerdo – Lo que en verdad es frustrante es que le des un baño de esponja a Jonathan Dietrich mientras que la enfermera Bradly friega conmigo la sala.

Rachel mordió su labio, ocultando una sonrisa – Lo siento por eso.

– Solo quiero poder verte – Murmuro Peter, mientras su mano llegaba a su mejilla – Probablemente solo tengo dos o tres semanas para que me envían de regreso a la guerra, y no quiero perder ni un segundo sin estar junto a ti.

Era la primera vez que alguno de ellos hablaba sobre el hecho de que Peter no se quedaría indefinidamente en el hospital. Habían tomado casi dos semanas curar su herida en Narnia, en Inglaterra tomaría un poco mas y luego se iría a luchar por su país de nuevo.

Y entonces ¿Qué?

Habían tantas posibilidades, pero realmente solo dos caminos: o moría en una lucha, perdido por siempre, en alguna trinchera o cualquier otro sitio, también podía morir como un héroe, enterrado con su nombre con una cruz blanca. Mientras que el otro camino seria que sobreviviría y pasaría una vida larga y feliz.

Si moría, seria fácil. Todo terminaría y ella seguiría. Se casaría con alguien más, quizás menos emocionante, y posiblemente no lo querría como a él, pero seria más adecuado y más británico.

Pero si viva, seria difícil. Podría estar junto en los días de lluvia y en las camas suaves y calidas. Podría haber un futuro. Podrían casarse, tener hijo y envejecer juntos.

La sola idea de su muerte, eran capaces de atemorizar a ambos mas de la cuenta. Rachel miro hacia otro lado - ¿Qué hay de una película? – Pregunto en voz baja, haciendo caso omiso de su confusión y emociones – Tengo libre el sábado, podrías escaparte y tomaríamos un matinée.

Viéndola de cerca, Peter asintió con resignación - ¿Seguirás enseñándome a amar la Inglaterra moderna? – Suspiro.

Ella sonrió, mirando a sus ojos de nuevo, mientras la conversación se convertía en mas amena – Pensé que podríamos ver Enrique V, de Laurence Olivier. Sigue siendo una película, así que estaré feliz, y tú también, estará llena de espadas e ingles antiguo.

Peter rió mientras se apoyaba de la columna, el cigarrillo colgaba en sus dedos – Suena bien – Estaba de acuerdo, pero no con la película. Como ella había dicho, él solo quería estar con ella, y si eso significaba estar dos horas sentado en un cine, lo haría.

Rachel miro a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que estaban solos antes de inclinarse para robarle un beso – El teatro es en el centro. ¿Podrás llegar? – Pregunto en voz baja.

– Iré en el camión de suministros – Asintió él mientras una de sus manos viajaba a su cuello, acercándola mientras le besaba.

* * *

Peter estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del camión de suministros. - ¿Se encontrara con alguien? - Pregunto el conductor.

– Con una enfermera – Respondió él brevemente. Aun estando enamorado de Rachel, su actitud hacia las cosas británicas no habían cambiado, y ese conductor no salía de la categoría.

– Mmm. Bonito, ¿Supongo no? Bien por ti… Me refiero a que los heridos son los mas afortunados ¡Consiguen a todas las chicas guapas! – Peter puso los ojos en blanco, dejando que el hombre continuara su conversación solo.

Finalmente, llegaron a la cuidad, y Peter bajo con gracia del camión – Gracias por el viaje – Dijo con voz mas amable, agradecida.

El hombre parpadeo sorprendido – No hay de que amigo – Dijo mientras que se despedía de él con una palmada en su hombro.

Peter asintió y desapareció por la calle que iba al cine. Vio a Rachel con un vestido azul, con un gran sombrero blanco en su cabeza. Sostenía su bolso con ambas manos mientras miraba de arriba abajo la calle, buscándolo. Escabulléndose de su línea de visión, tomo su mano y la giro hacia él. Rachel grito pero él la beso antes de que alguien pensara que algo estaba mal. Los brazos de ella llegaron a su cuello con una sonrisa, mientras sentía sus labios suaves sobre los calidos de ella.

Peter pasó una mano por su espalda mientras tomaba su mano con la otra. Finalmente, se retiro – Te ves hermosa – Murmuro con una sonrisa.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Incluso sin un corsé? – Se burlo ella, sintiéndose libre, sin las restricciones de su uniforme y de las normas del hospital.

Peter rió mientras pasaba su mano por su brazo – Si, incluso sin un corsé. Es agradable ver como eres, sin uniforme… Sin corsé – Dijo sonriendo ligeramente – Esta eres tu – Dijo inclinando levemente su sombrero.

Rachel sonrió mientras sujetaba su brazo – De todos modos, esto fue antes de la guerra.

Guiándola, Peter saco su dinero, pagando los boletos – Sigues siendo tu Rachel – Murmuro mientras la experiencia brillaba en sus ojos. – La guerra no cambia lo que eres aquí – Con sus nudillos rozo su corazón – Ya lo veras. Cuando todo haya terminado, volverás a ser quien eras, quizás con otra perspectiva y un poco más sabia, pero serás igual que antes. La guerra solo te limpiara. Siempre la recordaras y nunca desaparecerá. Encontraras a la misma mujer dentro de ti cuando todo esto haya acabado.

Rachel vio como enderezaba sus hombros mientras hablaba, su voz se oía más adulta, más sabia. Nunca más lo vio como un chico de diecisiete años. En su mente, él era un Rey de treinta dos años. Tomo los boletos, mientras colocaba el cambio en su bolsillo. Al girarse hacia ella, era joven de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban alegra mientras tomaba su mano ¿Vamos?

Ella sostuvo su mirada por un buen rato, pensando. Era cierto, era un enigma. Parecía joven, pero actuaba de forma sabia, mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Parecía estar bien con la situación, teniendo en cuenta que estaba con una enfermera inglesa e iban a una función de cine. Suspiro para sus adentros, necesitaría mucho para mostrarle a este hombre que aun podía pertenecer a Inglaterra. Asintió sonriendo – Vamos.

Rachel sentía que Peter se relajaba un poco junto a ella. Fue emocionante y romántico, y cuando Enrique dio el discurso a sus tropas, Peter se quedo quieto y tranquilo creyendo que cada palabra era en verdad, pues él mismo había dicho las mismas cosas a sus soldados cansados. Por ultimo, la película termino y la sala estallo en aplausos. Rachel se aferro a su brazo mientras salían, parpadeando por el brillante sol de la tarde.

– Te dije que podías apreciar este mundo loco y moderno – Bromeo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

– Fue realmente fascinante – Murmuro él, demasiado serio.

La joven suspiro mientras pellizcaba su brazo - Honestamente Peter, ¿No pudiste disfrutarla cierto? Tienes que analizarla – Se quejo ella.

– ¡Bueno estaba muy bien hecha! – Peter miro su señal de protesta, pero sonrió ante la expresión de su rostro – Muy bien. Las palomitas de maíz estaban excelentes – Bromeo mientras chupaba la sal de su labio inferior.

Rachel sonrió mientras enredaba sus brazos a través de su cuello mientras le daba un beso con firmeza - ¿Lo fueron cierto? – Murmuro.

– Creo que saben mejor de ti – Peter le susurro con un guiño, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por una sonrojada Rachel.

– Hush – Murmuro ella – Vamos, muero de hambre.

Peter dejo que lo llevara basta un pequeño restaurante en los muelles. El cartel estaba desapareciendo por los años de aire salado, pudo leer "Ernie & Chips" junto con un pequeño pez rojo junto a él. Rachel pidió dos comidas mientras Peter pagaba. Ella le entrego la comida – Una tradición británica – Dijo con una sonrisa descarada.

Erraron por el muelle hacia la playa, hasta que encontraron un lugar suficientemente aislado como para sentarse en la arena sin zapatos y oír el sonido de las olas. Rachel clavo sus dedos en la arena, calentada por el inusual día soleado. Había guardado algunas de las cosas que habían comido.

– Es bueno ¿no? – Bromeo mientras mordisqueaba una rodaja de papa.

Peter se quejo en respuesta, Rachel rió mientras lo codeaba, - Inglaterra no es tan mala – Murmuro en voz baja.

Hizo una pausa, pero negro brevemente – No, no es tan malo.

Rachel regreso su atención al pescado, dejando que él pensara. Estaban en silencio, las pequeñas olas llegaban a la orilla y luego regresaban al mar. Cuando termino de comer, dejo los envases vacíos a un lado y se acurruco a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Los dedos de Peter se perdían en su cabello, desenredando los gruesos rizos de color rojo. Se dejo recostar en la arena, mientras se relajaba viendo el océano.

Ese lugar donde las dunas bloqueaban la vista a los buques de vapor y a las maquinas de guerra, siendo el único sonido el de las olas, por lo menos hasta ese momento, sin zapatos y con el sol brillando, casi podía fingir que estaba en casa. Cair Paravel. Los océanos tan azules y verdes, espumosos y misteriosos. Sabía que cuando abriera sus ojos, tendría que cerrarlos para huir de la neblina. En su mente, aunque fuera solo por un momento, Hasting fácilmente podría haber sido como aquellas lejanas costas.

Peter negó para si mismo, mientras su ceño se fruncía. ¿Cómo podía confundir Cair con Hastings? Levanto su brazo sobre el hombro de Rachel, mirando su reloj – Deberia irme pronto amor – Murmuro en voz, distrayéndose a si mismo de Narnia – El camión de suministro vendrá en veinte minutos. Estaré en bastantes problemas si pierdo el viaje.

Rachel suspiraba mientras levantaba su cabeza – Solo unos minutos mas – Murmuro medio dormida.

Peter sonrió al instante, totalmente de regreso en Inglaterra – Vamos amor, despierta – Dijo con voz tranquila mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella, poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

Parpadeando, Rachel se inclino para besarlo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombre – Ve – Susurro – Antes de que no te deje ir- Peter negó ligeramente, ahora sin querer dejarla ir. Rachel se aparto, dándole una mirada de advertencia.

Peter suspiro y asintió, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de ella, besándola de nuevo – Hablaremos después amor- Murmuro.

– Adiós Peter – Dijo ella, sentándose, sus labios se movieron diciendo un bajo – Te quiero.

Él se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, un poco aturdido, pero sin querer que su rostro lo delatara – Yo…- Rachel lo miro sin comprender, no había tenido la intención de decirlo y ahora no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria.

– Yo…- Intento Peter, pero desvió su mirada mientras apretaba sus labios contra su frente. Se coloco sus zapatos y se levanto – Adiós Rachel.

Rachel espero a que desapareciera de su vista para hundirse de nuevo en la arena Seco sus lagrimas de frustración con el dorso de su mano - ¿Vale la pena? – Susurro a las ondas, preguntándose de repente si su hermano no estaba tan errado.


End file.
